The Prince And The Waitress
by MyahLyah
Summary: A Maldonian Prince and an American waitress may come from different lives, but both share a similarity of living their dreams in New Orleans. Will the acts of jealousy, deceit and lust ruin their chances of a good life? Or will love win? Final chapter.
1. The Great Crescent City

A/N: Hey! This isn't 'A Son For A King II' I'm still working on that one actually. I will post the sequel soon and it will still be my final multi-chapter fanfic...or will it? *shrugs* Until then, I hope you all enjoy my version of 'The Princess And The Frog' titled 'The Prince And The Waitress' (Very original title *sarcasms*). I kept some of the feel of the movie in this story but just a little because they will NOT be turning into frogs on here. I also made Louis and Ray human here. A year ago when I was writing this I didn't have too much confidence in it so I 'shelved it' until today. So let me know what you think of it! I do not own Disney or PATF. Enjoy!

()()()()

The Prince And The Waitress

The Great Crescent City

Tiana yawned as the streetcar rode closer to her destination at Duke's. It was basically the same routine for her everyday, work a few hours at Duke's, go back home to rest for a few more hours, prepare dinner for herself and her mother and off to her night-shift at Cals, which got reduced to her working for five night instead of every night due to budget cuts in staff and hours. So twice a week she would work as a waitress or cook at another a place called 'Jeune et Riche', a popular jazz night club for the _young and rich_. Having three jobs was a lot of work, but at the end she knew it would all be worth it once she have enough to buy the old sugar mill and transform it to her dream restaurant.

Once the streetcar stopped at her destination, Tiana quickly closed her cookbook, just as a gentleman tried to swoon her with a single rose. She didn't pay him any mind as she stepped got off the vehicle and bump into a band before walking into the diner.

"Good morning, Tiana!" Called out a very handsome and muscular Charles, one of the other cooks at the diner.

"Good morning, Charles." Said a tired Tiana who went to wash her hands. "Where's Stanley?"

Charles was about to answer until he saw the man pacing out of his office.

"Ya late!" Said Stanley, the heavyset man practically shoved the small notebook in her hand. "The bossman himself Mr. Duke will be stoppin' by later." He told her. "Now go do ya job and serve those customers!" He ordered before heading back in his office.

Tiana looked over at Charles who shook his head. "That's Stanley for ya."

"I'm almost there." She had to remind herself before obliging the man's stern order.

()()()()

Naveen grew impatient as the ship was getting set up for him and the other guests aboard to finally step off and hit the New Orleans soil. He couldn't wait to finally experience his dream city and live it up as he intended to. If only he could take off his uniform just so he could properly play his ukulele. _'Why not take this stiff suit off?'_ He thought to himself. "Hey Lawrence! Here you go!" He began unbuttoning his uniform and threw it at the short stubby man.

The valet took the uniform from his face and frowned. "Sire, we will stepping off the ship shortly and just a little reminder of the real reason why you're here-

"Yeah, yeah…" Naveen didn't want to hear Laurence's lecture on his intended reason of coming to New Orleans. All that's on his mind was to have fun and lots of it.

"Bye Naveen." Two women waved at him as they walked on by.

"Good bye ladies." Naveen wiggled his eyebrows and the girls swooned. He chuckled at his simple ability to make girls all over the world melt over him.

Lawrence then cleared his throat, trying to catch the prince's attention as he picked up the luggage. "Once we make it to the LaBouff estate-

"Achidonza!" Naveen cut him off just as he saw the gate open up at the exit, meaning that he could finally leave the ship! "I'm free!"

"Sire!" Lawrence unsuccessfully tried to keep up with the prince but right on his face along with the princes' things.

Once Naveen made it down the last step, he shouted. "Finally! I am in New Orleans!"

"Oh Prince Naveen..."

He heard the sound of women and turned to see some fangirls giving him lustful gazes.

While struggling to carry the prince' things down the stairs, Lawrence found the prince surrounded by young women, anxious to get a piece of the young royal.

"Where have you beautiful ladies been all of my life?" Naveen wiggled his eyebrows. The women swooned.

Lawrence threw Naveen's thing in the back of a car, curtsey of Eli LaBouff before racing over to the prince. "Sire, a car is waiting for you-

"I'll walk there!" He said without leaving his eyes on the girls and pulling out his ukulele before playing it. "You like music, yes?"

The women all fanned themselves.

"Ah yes..." Naveen widely grinned. "This i where I belong. With all of you beautiful women, no?"

A ginger hair woman grabbed his right arm while a brunette grabbed his right. Two blondes grabbed his legs while looking up at him. All giving him the admiration he deserves.

"But wouldn't you like to meet your future fiancée?" Lawrence tried pointing out.

"Eh." Naveen shrugged while looking at the swooning fangirls. "I can do that much later. I have some fans to…_play_ with." He wiggled his eyebrows again.

The girls all moaned. "Oh Prince Naveen..."

"But your majesty, you must get in the car! I'm sure Charlotte LaBouff is awaiting your arrival at this moment!"

Naveen ignored the man as he continued playing his ukulele for the fans, but quickly noticed a jazz band approaching. He took off his hat. "Pardon me, beauties." He quickly got out of their holds, causing the mall to fall. "I'll be back for you later!" He played his way over to the band—instantly getting in the mood to dance.

Lawrence sighed, not even noticing Mr. LaBouff and Charlotte getting into their own car and riding off until he heard someone mentioning the name. The car that was for them followed the LaBouff car and before the short man could call at the driver it was much too far for him to even attempt to do such a thing. Lawrence grew frustrated and moved his eyes back to the irresponsible prince.

"Sire!" He shouted.

Naveen and a young boy danced as a crowd surrounded them. He felt as if his life was finally on track, he was in a party town where he could easily get access to any girl he wanted, judging by how willing they are toward him. Then there's the amazing music, and...food.

_'Food?'_ He thought as his stomach growled.

Lawrence, out of breath caught up with the prince. "Sire, we must leave…" the valet then frowned when he saw the crowd slowly dying down to continue on their way. "…commoners." He mumbled.

"My people!" Naveen corrected, leaning on the man. "Say, I'm starving let's go grab something to…" He scanned around until his eyes fell upon a young woman with a yellow dress. "...Eat." He finished while his eyes started at her legs which weren't showing much, but from he could see they looked smooth enough for him the run his hands up and down with. Then her derrière was the next that caught his eyes, it was round, very squeezable, quite slap-able, if she'd let him. Next was her waist, he never seen one as small as hers, perhaps the hips was what made it appeared that way. Then came her breasts, he had a hard time to compare with the other women since her back was just facing him. He needed a closer look and it seemed as if she heard him because she turned to push a chair in. He nodded in approval and her face was definitely impressive, even with the simple ponytail she had her hair in. She was beautiful. _Very_ beautiful and definitely his type.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for some...chocolate." Naveen evilly grinned, walking in the direction this mysterious 'yellow dress girl' was heading.

Lawrence followed the prince's gaze and sighed. "Sire, there's no time for such…" He stopped when he realized the prince was heading right into the diner. He ran after him. "Sire!"

Naveen stepped into the small restaurant to get a closer look at the woman who caught his attention. He took a seat right by the window as he kept watching. This time she was serving a male customer. _'I could easily swoon her in my arms.'_ He arrogant mind calculated as she slipped the order note on the counter.

"Hey waitress!" Naveen called out, pounding the table a couple of times.

Tiana turned to see the man and could already tell that he was one of sheer arrogance. So she made her way over to him, pulling out her small notebook. "Goodmorning sir, what you would like this morning?"

"You." He wiggled eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes and remained calm. Very aware of his kind. "I meant edible."

"You look edible." He flirted as Lawrence sat across from him.

She sighed. "Look miser-

"That's Naveen, prince of Maldonia to you." He cut her off and took a hold of her hand. "You have such soft hands for a waitress."

Charles witnessed the whole scene and grew furious. So he decided to step in.

Tiana snatched her hand away.

"Now why are you shy? I don't bite." Naveen flirted.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked Charles, angrily looking down at Naveen with his nostril flared.

Tiana rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hated when Charles would try to 'save' her from 'harm'. "No, there isn't anything-

"Because it looks to like this fellow was coming on to you?" The muscular man gave Naveen a dirty gaze.

"We were only having some fun. Isn't that right, waitress?" Naveen winked at her.

Tiana was disgusted and angered by both men. For Charles stepping in to the _unnecessary_ rescue as he would always do and this Prince…_Naveen_ for being an arrogant pig. "I can fight my own battles, Charles." Tiana stepped in front of the man and gave the prince a stern look before asking. "Is there anything you like to eat? Would you like beignets-

"Yes, I would love some..._beignet_s!" Naveen wasn't sure what that meant but if it would get the dark muscular man out of his presence, he was all for these 'beignets'.

She then turned to Charles, looking up at him. "Shouldn't you be worrying about who's cooking those eggs?"

"I could always make more eggs." He pointed out.

"Well I guess I'll just turn them off before getting the beignets your were suppose to help take out of the pot for me." She said before going back into the kitchen.

Naveen rested his hands behind his head and gave the man a humoured grin.

"What are you grinnin' for?" Charles scowled.

Lawrence grew very nervous and cowardly lowered himself under the table.

Naveen didn't find the man intimidating at all while he stood and faced him with the with same humour expression. "You don't seem like a very friendly person."

Charles clenched his fists just as Tiana went between the two men.

"Here's ya beignets." She placed the plate onto the table. Charles stepped away to return to his cooking station.

Naveen sat back down and cut his eyes at Tiana and nodded before taking a bite of the pastry. His eyes grew big at the flavour. "Mmm…this is deliciousia!"

Tiana was about to thank him but was interrupted by Charles, "You sure ya'll be alright, Tiana?" She rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him before going to an vacant table and picking up the used plates.

The prince looked back at Charles who grunted and gave him a warning gaze before making more eggs.

Naveen chuckled at the man before returning his eyes back to the waitress. "Who made these?" He asked her, taking another bite.

"I did." Tiana answered, taking plates from another table before heading into the icebox.

"Very impressive." He said and looked under the table at his very spooked valet. "You got to try these beignets, Lawrence. These is achidonza!"

Lawrence was cowardly shaking under the table and shook his head 'no'.

Naveen chuckled, taking another bite just Tiana placed a glass of milk on the table before going to another customer.

Naveen smiled at her warm gesture before washing the sweet pastry down with the beverage. He sighed. "Just what I needed."

He was still a man on a mission and the first thing he had to know was her name.

"Sire, when are we leaving?" Asked Lawrence.

"In a second." Naveen said, getting up and going over to where the 'yellow dress beauty' was, and that was by the counter. "Excuse me, waitress?"

She turned to look at the prince. "May I help you?"

He leaned on the counter trying to give her his best macho look. "I was about to leave and I couldn't help but to-

"You want your bill?" She pulled out her notebook and wrote the amount before handing him the piece of paper. "Just leave your amount at the table and I'll get it from there."

Naveen raised an eyebrow and stood back up. "Oh, well—I was actually going to ask-

"Excuse me." Tiana cut him off when she saw a new customer sitting at a nearby table.

_'I guess there's always the next visit.'_ The prince said before returning to his table and leaving the right amount on the table. He gave her one last look and left an additional tip before leaving the restaurant with Lawrence not too far behind.

"Sire…" Lawrence caught up with the prince. "We really need to get to the LaBouff estate."

"Alright, alright…" Naveen groaned in annoyance. He then stopped and realize that he didn't know where the estate was located. "Where is it?" And also noticed the lack of luggage his valet was holding. "And where are my things?"

Lawrence shook his head. "In the car that was provided for us."

Naveen gave his valet an annoyed glance. "And where exactly is this car, Fatman?"

"It drove off...hey!" Lawrence frowned and watched the prince as he was soon surrounded by fangirls.

"Which one of you beauties will give me the directions to the LaBouff estate?" He asked the women.

"Oh me!" Said a blonde.

"No me! I live near by!" Said a brunette.

"No me!" More women shouted and a couple of them began fighting.

Naveen chuckled. "Ladies! There's plenty of me to go around...yes?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lawrence sighed. "If only he knew how hard life really is." He said to himself.

Tiana finally made it over to where the table the prince was sitting at and picked up his amount. She also retrieved his tip by putting it in her apron pocket before returning to another table to another customer. His visit was the most interesting she's ever encountered. She would usually have to deal with the arrogant flirts during her night shifts at Cals.

()()()()

Once she made it back home later that day she pulled out all of her tips before and them in a glass jar. One of the many containers that held in her tips and pay. On her busiest days she would get between one to three dollars, this was unfortunately one of the slower mornings so she knew not to expect much. So as she fell back onto her bed and rested her hands on her apron pocket she felt paper in it. She put her hand in her pocket and gasped when she realized that it was a dollar bill...a one hundred dollar bill at that.

"No, this can't be what I think it is."

So she sat up to see if her eyes were deceiving her but much to her astonishment it was indeed a one hundred dollar bill. Only three people tipped her that morning and already knew that two of the tippers to be very cheap. That could only mean...

"That prince gave me a one hundred dollar tip for two beignets and a glass of milk?" Tiana's shocked look then turned into a smile as she looked up at her father's army portrait. She kissed her two fingers and placed them on the portrait. "Don't you worry, daddy. We'll be there soon."

()()()()


	2. To Court An Heiress

The Prince And The Waitress

To Court An Heiress

Naveen and Lawrence finally made it to the LaBouff estate thanks to the help of a slender charismatic gentleman they accidentally bumped while walking through the French Quarter. Naveen was introduced to Eli and his daughter Charlotte LaBouff, who he thought was cute but a bit too bubbly for his taste. But what else could he do? With the five hundred grand his parents loaned him before leaving Maldonia he had no other choice but to swoon her. But judging by her gazes he's already did just that.

Eli also noticed his daughter's lustrous gazes and felt that it was in his place to personally take Naveen to his bachelor house and hint him early on the rules of the estate and grounds.

"Naveen as a guest of my home I expect you to respect it as if it were your palace back in Maldonia." Eli said with sternness.

Naveen nodded in agreement. "It seems fair."

Charlotte smiled from ear to ear at the prince.

"And there are to be no female guests in this house." Said the man.

"I am a one woman man, Eli." Naveen winked at Charlotte who giggled in response.

"And that goes for my daughter." Eli looked over at Charlotte.

She pouted and went by Naveen, taking his arm. "Oh daddy he is a fine gentleman."

Naveen flashed her his pearly smile.

Charlotte giggled again.

Eli couldn't help but to be happy for his daughter. Her dream of being a princess would soon come true which also meant she could depend on Naveen to buy her everything her heart desired.

"What do you do for fun in Maldonia, Prince Naveen?" Charlotte asked the prince.

"Where do I start?" Naveen looked over at Eli and tried to carefully think of an activity that had nothing to do with parties and women. "I play sports!"

"Like baseball?" The bubbly blonde asked.

Naveen shook his head. "No, no, no...sports like boxing, rugby, football-

"Football? Oh I would love to see you play sometime?" Charlotte flirted. "Did you bring a ball or two?"

"I have and I would be delighted to show you my best skills." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Charlotte moaned. "Mmm..."

Eli cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Charlotte sweetie why don't you show Naveen around? Get to know each other out in the open." He hinted by opening the door to the bachelor house. "I have some work to go over."

Naveen sighed in boredom. He would rather go out and see the town. To dance to the jazz, play his ukelele and get worshiped by all his fangirls.

Charlotte would much rather stay inside with Naveen. To feel his lips on hers, his hands on hers, his body on hers…

"Come on you two lovebirds." Eli stepped outside. "Let's get going."

"Come on, honeylamb." Flirted the she flapper southern belle, leading him out of the door.

Naveen knew what kind of woman Charlotte was and could easily get her. Just as the other heiress and princesses who were just as weak. He knew that all he had to do was snap his fingers and Charlotte would give in to his greatness. But right now he wanted to get back out in town and to play with the band, try out more of those…beignets and try to swoon that woman who caught his attention. That sassy little waitress 'with the yellow dress' he met earlier who remained nameless to him.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Charlotte asked.

"I guess..." Naveen answered.

Both Charlotte and Naveen started down the garden. The Maldonian prince wasn't very impressed with the size of the scenery. The garden back at his palace was triple the size and the LaBouff pond looked very manmade. His was natural and crystal clear.

He also didn't fear Mr. LaBouff and honestly thought the man was a complete idiot to leave his _very_ willing daughter alone with him. He already had her wrapped around his finger so the rules went in one ear and out the other.

"Mmm..." Charlotte moaned. She wanted Naveen from the moment she set eyes on him. With her father being home she knew that it would be impossible to sneak him into any of the rooms in the house.

She glanced up at him as they walked on and could only imagine the things he was capable of in the bedroom. If they can't spend any bedtime in any of the rooms in the estate or the bachelor house then where could they go? Her eyes brightened at knowing where to take Naveen for some privacy, and that was right behind the largest bush in the garden. It was far off for no one to see and this wasn't the first time she' brought a man over to the spot.

Charlotte was pleased that her father had already gone back in the house to finish up his work. Now all she had to do was get Naveen to fall inlove with her and she'll soon be a princess, but for now she'll be glad to be his lover. So she took his hand and led him further through the garden. "…And this is my favourite area of the garden!"

Naveen looked around and all he saw were bushes. "You like… bushes and tress?" he turned to give her a puzzled look but changed his mind when he saw her giving him a look of sensual desire.

"I never thought I'd never meet you, Prince Naveen." Charlotte stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

Naveen liked that she was willing and ready for him, but he wasn't in the mood to have her at this very moment.

Charlotte pressed her lips onto his, opening his mouth with her tongue, a moan escaping her mouth.

Naveen returned the kiss but felt that even she was rushing a bit. He was one for having sex in public, out in the open. Even with people watching but at the moment he wanted to explore more of New Orleans.

"Charlotte, don't you think that we should-

"I'm not a virgin." She grinned and cupped her hand on his member.

Naveen nervously grinned and quickly stepped away.

The blonde frowned in disappointment. "What's the matter? Don't you want me?"

"Yes, but don't you think that we should get to know each other first? All I know is that your first name is Charlotte and your surname is LaBouff." He stepped back for space.

She snorted and took his hands. "We can learn about each other right here, right now." She put his hands on her breasts. "Don't you want me?"

"More than anything." He pulled his hands away and thought, _'She's the desperae type.'_ "But we should take our time. Why not explore New Orleans-

"I want to explore you!" Charlotte jumped on top of him.

"Ah!" Naveen lost his balance and fell onto the grass.

"Sire! Sire, where are you?"

Naveen sighed in relief and was thankful that Lawrence called him when he did.

Charlotte put her finger on her lips. "Shh."

"Back here, Lawrence!" Shouted the prince, getting up.

Charlotte groaned as Naveen helped her up. She wondered what she was doing wrong? But her concern quickly melted away when she saw the short stout man who interrupted their romance.

Lawrence looked around "What are you doing—oh, hello there Charlotte."

"That's Ms. LaBouff to you, fatso!" Scolded the blonde before looking up at Naveen and smiled. "I will see you later. I know a place where we can go to get some much needed privacy." She stood on her tiptoe and planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving the men.

Naveen slapped Lawrence on the back. "Man I don't know if I'd ever been more grateful of your presence."

The valet raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"Charlotte LaBouff is a _true_ flapper. She was all over me." Naveen bragged.

The man snorted. "Right."

"No, really. I tried to act like a gentleman and then here she comes kissing me, groping me…I would've had her right then and there if I wanted to, but right now I want to see more of New Orleans. This estate is only a very small part of this great city. I want to experience it all. I want all to see the magnificent, most attractive Prince Naveen!"

"The last thing you need is to _experience_ anything, your majesty. It's time you realize that his highness and the queen will no longer fund you anymore money until you are engaged. The five hundred grand is the last loan they gave you."

"Which isn't enough for a man like myself." Naveen then groaned. "Man, I need a drink."

"It's illegal to drink alcoholic beverages in this country." Said Lawrence.

Naveen looked at the man in disbelief. "What kind of stupid rule—who would make up such a law?"

"The United States government, sire." Lawrence answered.

"This is ridiculous." Naveen gloated. "Then what am I suppose to drink to wind me down?"

"There's always water?" The valet suggested.

Naveen sighed and began walking down the garden and back to his bachelor house. "Then water it is, fatman!"

Lawrence nodded in approval. "Swell choice, your highness...hey!" At the realization of nickname. He caught up with the prince and opened the door for him. "I'm not _that_ fat."

Naveen smirked and walked in the house. "Keep telling yourself that, fatman."

()()()()

Tiana was outside helping her mother water the flowers they decided to plant outside their home. Eudora watched as her daughter dug through the dirt and couldn't help but to question her future.

"Do you plan on living with me for the rest of ya life?"

Tiana knew where this was heading so she remained silent.

"Babycakes…" Eudora put her hand on her daughter's, stopping her from continue digging. "…you know that I don't need ya help with this. Why don't you go out with Charles-

"Mama, I am not interested in Charles so can you please drop the subject on it?" Tiana asked, now annoyed.

"He's a strong young man. He's got a future ahead of him." Eudora pointed out.

"Being a cook at Duke's diner is a future?" She questioned her mother.

"You know that he's leaving for that coloured school in Atlanta soon and wants you to be his wife."

Tiana stood and brushed the dirt from her dress. "Mama, I don't have any plans on marrying anyone until I take care of my dreams first."

"A lot of young girls your age are beginning to settle down and marry. Georgia just got engaged to that Thomas fellow-

"Well good for her!" Tiana said, growing irritated. "Why can't we just plants these flowers without you discussing on what you want my future to be?"

"Maybe because I want to be able to see my grandchildren before I die?" Eudora said.

She rolled her eyes at her mother. "You're only forty-two, mama! You've got plenty of living before that happens…"

Eudora smiled at the thought.

"…if it happens." Tiana clarified.

Eudora's smile fell. "I swear you are the most stubborn girl I know. When I was your age-

"You were already married. Yes, mama I know!" Tiana started up the stairs to the front door.

"But Charles is a good man for you!"

"Ugh!" She groaned while walking into the house.

Charles walked down the street and tipped his hat. "Good afternoon there, Ms. Eudora."

Eudora dusted the dirt off her hands and skirt while standing. "Hello there, Charles. Looking for Tiana?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered.

"She should be in the kitchen. Knowing how she always cooks when she's upset." She smiled.

He raised his eyebrows in concern. "What made her upset?"

The middle age woman shrugged. "She told me that you were leaving for that college in Atlanta."

Charles smirked, _'I knew she had feelings for me'_. "Yes, I am leaving for Morehouse soon. Do you think she could wait for me if I um, ask her to marry me?"

"I don't see why not? It could get her to stop thinking about that restaurant and start thinking of a more realistic dream and that's having a husband." The woman desperately wanted her daughter to marry.

Charles kissed Eudora on the cheek before heading up to the house on seeing the woman of his dreams. He was pleased to see the back of her mixing something in a bowl.

Tiana heard someone walking in the kitchen and sighed. "Mama, I don't want to talk about-

"It's me, Tiana."

She rolled her eyes before turning to see Charles. "What are you doing here?" She tried to not sound rude but he was the last person she wanted to see after her discussion with her mother. And she was still annoyed at his childish behavior at work.

"I wanted to ask if you were busy tonight. I was hoping we could go out dancing." Charles said.

Tiana poured the batter in the pan. "I work tonight."

"But I thought you were off at Cals tonight?"

"I am. I also work at the Jeune et Riche. That one place in northern French Quarter."

He frowned. "That white jazz club? But aren't you concerned about getting hurt there? You are a young and attractive coloured woman. A white boy's favourite play toy-

"I could handle myself, Charles." She put the pan in the oven before heading to the icebox. "Thank you for your concern, but I don't need it."

Charles put his hands in his pockets. "You know I' m leaving for college-

"Would you like a drink?" She asked, taking out some ice. Already knowing where this was heading.

"You know I want you to be my wife, Tiana." He said.

Tiana closed her eyes. "And you know that I'm not interested in marriage right now, Charles."

He sighed. "Your mother told me that you were upset."

"Did she tell you why?" She asked, pouring the water from the pitcher.

"No." Charles lied. He was hoping that him leaving for college was the reason for her being upset.

"Look I best be getting some rest if I want to have the energy to deal with a bunch of party animals." She gave him a forced mile. "You enjoy the rest of ya day." And left the man alone in the kitchen.

()()()()

Later that evening, Naveen sat with Charlotte at a table of a jazzclub that wasn't as exciting as the music he experienced earlier in the day on his arrival. He shared a couple of dances with the bubbly blonde and couldn't get anything out of his mouth due to her talkative nature. So he just sat and listened.

"...Now if I grew out my hair do you think that your mother and father…"

Naveen groaned and looked over at an attractive woman who was also eying him.

"…and I don't know about my shoes-

"Charlotte…" He took her hand. "This music is amazing. Why don't we share a dance?"

The blonde wrinkled her nose as if he offended her. "In these shoes? We've already danced twice what more do you want?"

Naveen simply shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you like dancing?"

"Well I do but not in these shoes." Charlotte said.

"But they're only shoes! I can buy you new ones!" He didn't see the big deal with women and shoes. _'Hair products were more important than crummy shoes!' _He thought.

"There are only five pairs available around the world. I highly doubt you'd get your hands on another pair." She didn't understand why he wasn't as concern for her shoes. He is a prince after all! Even if he didn't try to pursue her she wasn't one to ruin someone's goodtime. "You can go on and dance if you like."

"Well if you insist." He gave her a wink before leaving the blonde alone. Not knowing that he was actually going to meet with the woman he had his eyes on several minutes earlier.

Charlotte sighed and rested her chin on her hand. Meeting Naveen wasn't all she thought it would be. Not once has he tried to be affectionate with her. He didn't even sleep with her when she offered.

Her sadden face then softened when she saw her dearest friend in a cocktail-like waitress dress serving a group of customers beverages. She couldn't be more happier to see her.

"Tia!"

Tiana glanced over at her friend, who was waving her over.

After finishing with the customers she went over to the blonde's table. "Hey Lottie. What would you like this evening?"

"A friend." She said, her lips trembling.

Tiana saw how upset her friend looked and grew concern. "What is it?"

"It's Prince Naveen. He doesn't even seem interested in me." She poked out her bottom lip.

Tiana rested her hand on her hip. "Now why would you think that?"

"I tried kissing him but he pushed me away. I tried to touch him and he still pushed me away. I basically seduced him and he pushed me away. Maybe he's interested in men?" She wondered.

"Oh Lottie…" Tiana said as she saw Naveen and another woman leaving the building.

"I wonder where could he be? He said that he wanted to dance…" Charlotte looked around.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't waste any more time on him if he's not willing to return his feelings, Lottie." She tried reassuring her friend. "I should be getting back at work. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Will you come over tomorrow?" Charlotte asked. "Please?"

She knew her friend needed her. "Right after I'm done with my shift."

"Thank you, Tia." Charlotte took her hand.

Tiana gave her hand a small squeeze before leaving the depressed blonde alone as her future fiancé philanders off with another woman. _'Poor Lottie'_

()()()()

Naveen lifted the dress of this mysterious brunette as she undid his trousers.

"How much can you measure up, Prince Naveen?" The woman moaned.

Naveen growled in her ear. "As long and wide as you can take it…"

()()()()


	3. What's Your Name?

The Prince And The Waitress

What's Your Name?

Naveen groaned as he stretched on the bed to his room in the bachelor house. The club he went to with Charlotte was as boring as a straight line, but the other club the mysterious lady of the night took him to was more of his style. Hot dancing, hot women, hot alcohol and hot jazz. But something about his night out made him not fully enjoy it. Like something was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Despite anything he enjoyed himself and once morning hit he felt somewhat satisfied at the outcome.

"Oh what a night." Naveen rested his hands behind his head, clearly in a good mood. But that quickly changed when an arm wrapped over him and the voice of a woman moaning came soon after. He turned to see the brunette he met at the first jazzclub from last night still in bed. Making him groan in annoyance.

"You're still here?" He asked without looking at her.

The woman only grinned. "What's for breakfast, darling?" Her twang dragging out the 'dar'.

Naveen gave her a sidelong grin before slipping out of his bed to dress, leaving the bedroom. He was relieved when he found Lawrence sleeping on one of the couches and eased his way towards the man.

"Lawrence." He whispered.

The man snorted before opening his eyes. "Yes your majesty?"

"Code 'legs'." He hinted.

Lawrence stretched as he stood. "Where is she?"

()()()()

Tiana walked down the hall of the LaBouff estate and saw the back of a woman being escorted by the short man she saw hiding under the table at Duke's the other day.

She then knocked on the door to Charlotte's room before walking into the room to her friend finishing up on her make-up.

"Oh Tia!" Charlotte got up from her make-up table to hug her friend. "I'm glad that you came."

"Are you felling any better?" Tiana said as they sat on the bed bench.

"Not really." Charlotte answered honestly. "Naveen left me at the jazzclub last night and I haven't heard from him since."

"Aw Lottie." Tiana took her hand. "You don't need him."

"He's just being a man." The blonde defended him.

Tiana shook her head. "He's a playboy-

"Anyway, I was thinking about trying that makeup product call Max Factor. Do you think Naveen will like me in extra pink rouge?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

"I guess not." Charlotte took the hint. "What should I do, Tia? The masquerade ball is tonight and-

"Wait. It's tonight?" Tiana frowned.

"Why yes, I thought I told you already?"

"No, I must've forgotten." Tiana said.

Charlotte then thought of Naveen. "I wonder what he likes to eat?"

"I promised Mr. LaBouff that I'd make beignets for the party!" Tiana stood, wondering how she'll be able to make enough on time.

Charlotte's eyes lit up at what her friend just said. "Ya beignets are delicious and you do get attention from the men because of it!" She shot up to hug Tiana. "Oh Tia! You're bonified genius."

"Huh?" Tiana asked.

Charlotte ran over to her purse and pulled out a large amount of dollar bills and handed them to the waitress. "I'm gonna need for you to make those man-catchin' beignets for the party!"

Tiana started counting the money and her eyes widen. "This is it! I'm getting my restaurant!"

Charlotte squeaked. "I'll simply give Naveen a beignet and he'll instantly fall for me! I just know it!"

Tiana's smile fell after hearing her friend's in denial plan. She pitied for the woman. '_Will she ever learn?'_

Charlotte began prancing around the room in excitement. "Oh Tia I'll be a princess in no time!" She then squeaked again.

"But what if he isn't the right man for you?" Tiana tried to be rational with her friend without telling her what she saw at the jazzclub lastnight.

"Oh but he is, Tia!" Charlotte said dreamily. "He's a prince and that's all that matters to me!"

"But what about being in love?" Tiana couldn't believe she even asked about it.

"Oh we'll be in love, but what's more important is me becoming Princess Charlotte of Maldonia!" Beamed the bubbly blonde.

Tiana raised her hands up in defeat. The girl was sticking to her ridiculous plan. Why even bother naysaying about it to her?

()()()()

The ball began later that night and the most elite residents were all invited. The night was going perfectly for Tiana as everyone wanted to try her beignets and would even leave her compliments about the pastries. Just as she put the fresh batch of beignets in the basket, another guest approached her.

"I would love to try ya marvelous beignets!" A woman dressed as mermaid said.

"Here ya are. They're pipin' hot." Tiana served the woman the pastry in a small plate as she saw the Fenner brothers standing next in line. She brightened up. "Good evening Mr. Fenner and…Mr. Fenner!"

"Evening Tiana." Greeted Henry Fenner.

"Fine smellin' beignets! We'd like to give them a try." Harvey Fenner said, taking more than he should.

"Take as many as ya want!" Tiana offered. "Now about that old sugarmill-

"Yes…about that…" Interrupted Henry Fenner

"…you were outbid." Harvey finished.

Tiana's heart dropped. "What?"

"A fella had a higher bid and we eventually sold it off to him." Henry Fenner explained.

She couldn't believe she lost the bid. "You know how long it took for me to save that money-

"Exactly, which is why a little woman of ya…_background_ would've had ya hands full. It wouldn't have worked out anyway." Henry smirked.

"Ya better off where ya at, gal." Added Harvey in a crude tone.

Tiana frowned at the men, clearly offended by their racist remarks.

"Unless..." Henry Fenner grinned.

Tiana heard _'unless'_ and grew hopeful. "Unless what?"

"You're an attractive young gal who seems very bright." Henry Fenner said, resting a hand on her lower back.

Tiana stepped away and saw the devious look in the middle age man's eyes. "Never."

"Are you sure about that now, gal?" Henry Fenner grinned. "No one in this town would ever hand over property at such a tempting price."

"There's _nothing_ tempting about your _price_!" Tiana spat.

Harvey chuckled while stuffing beignets down his throat.

Tiana didn't bother saying anything else to the men. They were obviously playing a game with her all along.

"I'd take just one more of ya beignets." Said Harvey Fenner, stuffing several more in his pocket.

Tiana was furious at this point and didn't want neither men around her or her beignets. So she took a hold at the other end of the beignet from the shorter man. "Now hold on there!"

Charlotte impatiently waited for Naveen to arrive at the ball and was beginning to worry that he wouldn't make it. _'He was suppose to be here an half hour ago.'_ She thought.

"Where is that prince of mine?" She asked loud enough for only her to hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Her eyes brightened when she heard the announcer.

"…his royal highness, Prince Naveen!"

Her blue eyes sparkled as she watched him proudly walk down the aisle and onto the dance floor. She quickly trotted her way over and pulled him to her.

Naveen hated having to wear his prince costume. It pinched and itched all over.

"Oh Prince Naveen." Charlotte's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He raised his eyebrows while giving her a smile. The dress wasn't exactly appealing but her breasts definitely made up for it.

"How do I look?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Very perky." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Charlotte giggled, loving that his attention were finally on something of hers. That was until she heard a crash from behind her. Both she and Naveen looked over to see Tiana on the ground with powdered sugar and honey all over her.

The blonde gasped and excused herself to assist her friend.

Naveen studied the messy woman and couldn't help but to find her familiar.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked with a hint of concern.

Tiana was humiliated after dealing with the Fenners and made spectacle of herself all for a beignet? She didn't know what's gotten into her. "I just-I-

"Oh ya poor dear." Charlotte helped her up before looking back at Naveen. "Oh Prince Naveen, we'll be right back, sugar! Tia I got just the dress for ya!"

Both girls started walking up the stairs and back to the very pink room.

Tiana felt as if her dream of owning her restaurant was over and she would have no other choice but to marry Charles. "Maybe it's for the best." She said to herself sadly.

Charlotte walked out of her closet with a blue gown in hand. "Oh Tia honey get out of that dirty thing and put on this gown."

Tiana didn't pay much attention to the gown as she walked in the changing room.

"Tia, I believe I finally got Naveen to fall for me!" Charlotte said, handing her friend the gloves and heels before going to re-touch her make-up. "The way he was looking at my…" She looked down at her breasts. "…assets and the way he held me let me know that he's interested."

Tiana remained silent as she undressed while thinking of a very unhappy life with Charles. She could _learn_ to love him and the fact that he was around her age helped, somewhat. He's also very handsome with a chiseled face and his muscles were very impressive to look at, but it didn't do anything for her.

Once she was done changing she slipped on her gloves and shoes. Trying to suppress her tears as best as she could.

"…and just to be on the safe side. I will give him some beignets anyway. Like Ms. Eudora always tells us. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach..." Charlotte stopped when she saw Tiana walking out in the blue gown. She smiled dreamily. "Oh Tia you're as pretty as a magnolia in May." She picked out one of her favourite tiaras and placed it in her friend's head before pulling her alongside her in front of the mirror. "Now we both look like princesses."

Tiana sighed. Not caring how she looked at the moment.

"And who knows Maybe one of those service cleaners could be ya prince charming! I saw a nice looking one picking up some broken glass not too long ago."

She sighed at her friend. Always trying to set her up some kind of way.

"Well, back into the fray." Charlotte made sure her breasts were looking even more perky and locked an arm with Tiana. "Come on, Tia! Let's show the world how princesses are suppose to look like."

Tiana walked on with her friend feeling defeated and humiliated. Her dreams were finally over, and the Fenners were right about no one wanting to give her a vacant building for her restaurant. _'Why didn't I think of a backup plan?'_ She thought to herself. Then the thought of marrying Charles came to mind again making her shutter at the thought.

Naveen yawned as an older woman spoke to him on love and romance but could care less on the topic. The last thing he was feeling was love for Charlotte. She was simply a convenience for his life of partying and women.

"Naveen, sugar!"

He sighed when he heard her voice before turning to see the bubbly blonde and her…_friend_.

"Here I am, my scrumptious prince!" Charlotte wrapped her arms around him. "Isn't he the most handsome prince?" She asked Tiana.

Tiana didn't answer. Instead went back over to her area to clean up.

Naveen kept his eyes on her. She looked a lot like the waitress he met the other day. "Who's your friend?" He asked, still watching her.

"Oh that's Tia." Charlotte answered. "She's a waitress." Confirming his curiosity.

"Hmm." He nodded.

"Pardon me but Charlotte, honey." Eli cut in. "The mayor's daughter is looking for you on something-

"Oh Mary Willis is always asking for something!" Charlotte shook her head in annoyance before turning to the prince. "Naveen sweetie I'll be back." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her father.

Naveen sighed and glanced back over at Tiana, who simply known as…'Tia the waitress'. He knew she looked familiar. Who could forget a beautiful face like hers? And her name couldn't possibly be just 'Tia'. He had to think of a smooth way of approaching her or he'll go crazy. _'No, not crazy.'_ He thought. _'I'm too unbelievably amazing to go crazy. I'd say more like...remarkably curious. No, no, no that doesn't work with me. Marvelously handsome. Yes, that'll do.'_ He loved a good compliment, even if it came from himself.

Tiana picked up the ruined pastries and threw them in a waste bag that was provided for her. She couldn't believe that she didn't pay enough attention to the dress Charlotte let her borrow. Any wrong move could cause her breasts to pop out, and that would just be another moment to add on her 'My life is utterly hell' list.

As Naveen neared her he couldn't help but to notice how the dress was hugging her in all the right places. From her hips, her waist, her skin, her breasts. He just had to speak with her again.

So he cleared his throat.

Tiana heard the male voice from behind her and turned to him. "I'm sorry sir, but…" She stopped when she realized that it was Prince Naveen.

"Good evening, mi benita." Naveen flashed her his smile.

She rolled her eyes. "There aren't anymore beignets."

"Really now? Because I see a fresh batch in this basket." He picked up the basket from the ground to show her.

Tiana was surprised that she missed the basket. "Oh um, thank you." She reached out for it.

But he pulled it away. "May I have one…?" He asked, hinting on her to complete his question.

"Tiana." She answered.

"Pretty name." He grinned and took out a pastry. "Do you mind?"

"Why not?" She said, not really wanting him around her. "You can have them all!"

Naveen rested his elbow on the table as support while watching her clean. "I've heard about you American women and overfeeding your men to win their hearts." He said, taking a bite of the pastry. "Mmm. If I had to eat these sweet somethings everyday I could fall inlove myself."

Tiana didn't want to be bothered with the man. She knew what he was about and didn't have time for any of his games. "I'm sure Lottie will be feeding you enough."

"Lottie?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"Charlotte LaBouff." She clarified.

Naveen nodded. "Cute nicknames. She calls you Tia while you call her Lottie."

"Why are you really here?" She asked, resting her hand on her hip.

"To try more of your beignets and to learn the name behind the beauty in the now..._blue dress_." He took another bite.

"Well now you know, so if you don't mind-

"You aren't giving me the blind eye because of your fiancé." Naveen smirked.

"I'm not engaged." Tiana replied.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I'm not seeing anyone. At all." She picked up the final ruined pastry and threw it into the bag.

"What's a beautiful woman such as yourself doing alone?" Naveen was very curious but pleased by her answers.

Tiana snorted. "You're a charmer. _Nice_." Her voice hinting in sarcasm.

Naveen took it as another compliment for himself. "Yes, I am…" He looked at his fingernails.

She rolled her eyes at his vain behavior.

"Oh there ya are!" Charlotte locked her arm with his. "Thanks for keepin' my prince charming company, Tia." She winked at her.

Tiana gave her friend a half smile before continuing her cleaning.

Back on the dance floor Naveen kept glancing over at Tiana and couldn't help but to find her feisty and guarded attitude towards him intriguing. But he wondered why? It couldn't be her kissing his praises because that was the last thing she was doing. Or her seducing him with her eyes since they were barely on his.

He watched as she finally left and almost wanted to follow her, but he just remembered being occupied by a woman who was the complete opposite of the waitress name Tiana. He tried shaking her from his thoughts. The blue dress alone made her irresistible, much more enticing than that yellow dress she wore when he first saw her. Her voice was seductive but sweet which made her sound all the pleasurable for his ears. The way she carried herself was of class and elegance, she seemed very determined and mature for her age. She looked between 17-19? Her lips looked inviting...wait!

_'No one haunts Prince Naveen's thoughts except for Prince Naveen.'_ He mentally told himself. But for some odd reason he couldn't convince his own self to stop thinking about her. She wasn't rich because she was a waitress. In fact she was rude and a stickinthemud. A very attractive stickinthemud but that was beside the point.

"Focus, Naveen, focus." He said out loud.

"What was that, honeylamb?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh nothing." He nervously laughed. "Let's keep dancing."

She rested her hand on his chest as they continued.

He didn't know what's gotten over him tonight. He couldn't blame it on alcohol due to it being illegal in this country. Then what was it? _'Could she have put some sort of voodoo spell in the beignets?'_ He mentally chuckled at that ridiculous thought. Why was this one woman taking over his mind? What made him want more of her? The feeling she gave him was beyond lust, it actually made the left side of his chest tightened. _'Could it just be indigestion?'_ Nope. He barely even got it. Then what did this waitress do to him? A man who was always in control of his life. Who knew how to handle every situation he was in?

_'What is it about this girl?'_ Naveen questioned mentally.

For the first time in his life he was lost.

()()()()


	4. Music Overnight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and giving this story a chance. And my apologies if it seems a bit rushed; it's just that this story is a lot shorter than my normal stories so I guess the pace is somewhat faster? And I know a lot of you dislike arrogant/sex-havin'/douchebag/self-loving Prince Naveen of Maldonia. I actually LOVE him this way, but then again I love my men arrogant. Just kidding! I am having fun writing Naveen this way. I mean, he isn't married or tied down to anyone! Well, his heart is. But he is overall a fun-loving guy.

I will post 'A Son For A King II' after this story is over and I want it to be just as great as the first one! I love that story so much! I felt more freedom while I wrote it, if that makes any sense? And the characters (outside of TiaNaveen) are so close to my heart. All the characters I write in my stories are actual people in my life (names and all) or people who were in my life so whenever you say you like them I'm like 'me too' and when you hate them I'm like 'so did I'. Anyway, on with this chapter!

()()()()

The Prince And The Waitress

Music Overnight

The next couple of weeks ent by incredibly quick for Tiana as she really had no use to working for an old sugarmill that no longer belonged in her dreams. The Fenners told her a gentleman purchased it, but she have yet seen this man or anyone coming to fix up the building. Which convinced her to believe that the realtors never intended on doing any sort of business with her in the first place.

She also lost her job at Cals when he finally cut her off. She didn't even want to think of that awful night before her shift ended. He was never a fair payer and would sometimes take her tips for his own greed. On a lighter note, her other boss at the elite jazzclub 'Jeune et Riche' was pleased when she asked for more hours so he ended up hiring her as a full-time waitress working five nights a week;getting paid double the amount she made at Cals plus tips!

Charles has been visiting her a lot lately and as much as she tried to get closer to him she just couldn't connect with him. Working with him in Duke's was agonizing enough. And her mother wasn't helping by pressuring her to accept his proposal if he ever asked again. Then with every other vacant building in New Orleans being too small, too expensive or being discriminated against her being coloured and a woman, she was beginning to see her future with Charles becoming more and more vivid.

Just to not hear her mother's nagging she agreed to go out with Charles to an upscale coloured restaurant just south of the French Quarter. The environment was very quiet, romantic. The last thing she was feeling at the moment.

Charles took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You sure look pretty in that dress this evening, Tiana."

She looked down at the turquoise dress and disagree. It felt more like her dress she would wear when she worked at Cals and the v-line showing off her cleavage didn't help either since his eyes were all over them. She regretted her mother picking it out for her to wear. "Thank you, Charles." Tiana smiled, forcefully.

"You know I'm leaving for Morehouse at the end of June." Charles said, looking as serious as he could.

"I know." She answered, looking pass him while daydreaming of her restaurant looking somewhat like this one. Filled with people dressed up in their best attire, elegance all round and hungry customers getting served only the best because it came from her. All the food from her menu would be from her father's special recipe book. She smiled at the thought.

"So what do you say?" He asked.

"Yes." Tiana answered, not knowing what the question was.

"Do you really mean it, Tiana?" Charles beamed.

She turned to look at him. "Wait—what?"

Charles got up from his chair and pulled Tiana into a loving hug. "I promise that we'll be married once I graduate."

Tiana pulled from the hug. "But I didn't accept your-

He pulled her into a kiss that was clearly not appealing for her. So she pushed him back. "Charles, stop it!"

Applause could be heard from behind them.

She frowned and looked around at everyone gawking their direction.

"We will marry after I graduate from Morehouse!" He announced.

Tiana looked over at a very pleased Charles. As much as she wanted to tell him that her acceptance to his proposal was a mistake, she couldn't humiliate the man in front of the crowd. She'd let him down after the date is over.

"And after my studies are over in Morehouse I was thinking of continuing my education at Howard University."

Tiana raised her eyebrows while giving him a fake smile. "That's wonderful, Charles."

He took her hand and kissed it. "It maybe some years, but as long as I have you to go home to it'll be all worth it."

She pulled her hand away and sighed.

()()()()

While walking down the sidewalks, Tiana felt as if her right to say no was stolen. She didn't mean for her answer to come out as a 'yes' to Charles marriage proposal. Her mind was preoccupied with her own dreams.

"Once I get a new home that's away from here we will be ready for a marriage." Charles said.

"Actually, about that-

"And you don't need to go along with that silly little dream of yours." He said.

"What?" She frowned.

"You'll be much too busy taking care of the house and children. Where a woman belongs." He smiled. "I'd like for us to immediately begin a family." He took her hand to his. "You know that I am doing _very_ well with my grandfather leaving me the entire farm and all that he's saved over the years." He laughed a little. "Old man knew how to make a profit."

Tiana didn't say anything else to the man after hearing him naysay on her dreams and his comments on where women should be. He's always done it since they've known each other.

"You know I have my own dreams, Charles." Tiana said. "I want to run my own restaurant-

"You will be the wife of a great medical doctor in several more years, Tiana. The only place you'll be running is the kitchen in our home." He spat.

Tiana stopped on her tracks, very offended by his statement. "Now, you listen to me-

He pulled her in his arms. "Feisty!" And pressed his lips onto hers, this time deepening it with passion and force.

Tiana's eyes widen at his sudden move. Growing angry, she put her hands on his hard chest and pushed him away from her. "Charles!"

"Why not, Tiana? We are engaged and..." He took her hand and kissed it. "...I've been dying to feel those soft beautiful lips of yours on mine again."

Tiana stepped back. "Please Charles...get a hold of yourself." She turned away, finding his aggressive behavior extremely annoying. "You can't just touch me any kind of way."

He chuckled. "You're right." He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll tell you what, if you promise to give me just one more kiss I will never ask for another until after the wedding."

She rolled her eyes before facing him. "Look Charles, there's something that I gotta tell you-

"You know what? I think we should marry right before I leave for college. That way you could move into my grandfather's house and take care of it until I return for the holidays or weekends." He caressed her face. "Call it practice for playing house."

Tiana turned her head away from him. "I'm trying to tell you something..."

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but stopped when he then heard a trumpet playing. He then looked over at who was causing such attention and saw hefty size man blowing the instrument and to his disappointment Prince Naveen jamming alongside with his ukulele. "This clown."

Tiana looked over to also see Naveen with arrogance in his face and rolled her eyes, but noticed a small crowd surrounded the duo.

"Foolish men." Charles spat.

"They're just enjoying themselves. And the crowd seems to like them." Tiana defended the two, while wishing this day was over.

Charles ignored her comment. "This is why I'm moving away from this city. Too much noise and ignorance. Once we marry…"

Tiana watched as Naveen danced and couldn't help but to be mesmerized. She's always had two left feet and secretly dreamed of moving the way the prince was. She also had to admit that he looked really handsome playing his ukulele while dancing in perfect rhythm.

Charles followed Tiana's gaze and grew jealous. So he quickly snatched her hand. "Come on. I'm taking you home _now_!"

Tiana frowned and yanked her hand away from him. "Now you hold on there! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You're my finacee and you _will_ leave with me." He demanded, grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me!" She pulled away, breathing heavily. "And you call yourself a gentleman?"

"I will act like a gentleman when you start acting like a lady." He challenged.

"I'm walking home. Alone!" Tiana started walking away.

"Oh no you will not!" Charles grabbed her hand again. His jaws tightened as he was slowly losing patience with his 'fiancee'. "You will not defy me on anything. Do you hear me!" He threatened.

Tiana felt his hand grip harder around her hand. "Let go of my hand! You're hurting me."

He effortless pulled her back in his arms. "You listen to me _now_." His tone lower. "After what you just pulled I think we should get married much soon than my departure. I have to show you where you stand in this relationship."

"Take your hands off of me!" She spat.

"You're my finacee-

Tiana frowned. "I'm not your finacee!" She pulled herself from his hold before quickly making her way over to the crowd.

"Tiana!" Charles called out. "Come back here!"

"Achidonza!" Naveen cheered as the crowed applaud.

"Man we were slammin'!"

"Yes we were, Louis!" Naveen and the man gave each other a five.

Louis then wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Do you wanna jam some more?"

"Why not?" Naveen said and noticed Tiana standing in the crowd, who looked to be hiding from someone. He looked pass the crowd to see Charles searching around. In a way of helping her, Naveen strummed the instrument and the crowd went wild. Startling Tiana a little.

Naveen looked her way and grinned, while showing off his talented musical skills.

Despite hiding from Charles Tiana felt her cheeks flush at the prince's gesture. Then mentally kicked herself for doing so.

He smirked at her innocence and slid over, taking his free hand to hers.

She gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." Naveen said.

"I'm afraid to-ah!"

He made her do a spin before pulling her back on his front, making Tiana's breathing tightened. With his arms around her while playing the instrument, her heart raced. Never was she this close to a man and felt even more embarrassed that so many people were watching them. _'I can't believe he did that.'_ She thought felling both annoyance and nervous.

Naveen felt that she was perfect in his arms and was pleased that she didn't storm off by his move. _'I knew that it would be a matter of time before she couldn't resist me.'_ He thought with a cocky grin.

Charles finally spotted Tiana and grew infuriated when he saw her in the arms of that prince.

"Take your hands off my finacee!" He cut through the crowd to get to them.

Naveen stopped playing and gave Tiana a puzzled look. "I thought you weren't engaged?"

"I'm not!" Tiana said.

"Oh yes you are!" Charles grabbed her by the wrist and effortless yanked her over to him. "You stay away from my girl!"

"I am _not_ your girl, Charles!" Tiana tried getting out of his arms.

Naveen didn't like the way the muscular man was possessively holding Tiana and grew protective of her. "You heard her, she isn't your girl. Now let her go." He warned.

Charles smirked and pushed Tiana from his arms. "Make me." He stepped in front of the prince.

Naveen stared the man right in the eyes and saw sheer hate for him in them. "You just let her go after telling me to make you do so?" He didn't find the man intimidating at all. "So why are you in my face? Trying to find better ways of improving yours?"

Tiana watched the two men face to face. One tensed while the other is relaxed. She mentally prayed for Naveen _'Please don't let this poor prince get killed tonight.'_

"You think you're funny, pretty boy!" Charles pushed Naveen back before stepping toward him.

Naveen only chuckled. "I don't ever find myself pretty. Handsomely gorgeous, yes. But never pretty. Leave that for the women" He flashed Tiana his pearly white teeth.

She shook her head.

Charles clenched his fists. "Don't you ever look at my fiancee do you hear me? She belongs to me, she's _mine_!"

"I'm not you're fiancee and and I don't belong to anyone!" Tiana spat.

"I guess the girl told you." Naveen smirked.

Charles swung his fist, missing Naveen who only laughed.

"Is that all you can throw at me?" He asked, growing even ore cockier. "My mother can throw a better hook than that!"

Charles tried again, but to his surprise Naveen grabbed his fist it and twisted it in his back. "Ahhhh!"

The crowd said their 'ooohs'

Naveen shook his head at the defeated man. "You need to fire your boxing coach." And shoved him off.

Full of shame, Charles decided to end the fight. "The best man walks away from a fight."

"Right, the same best man who just lost to a pretty boy..." He looked at his fingers. "...handsomely gorgeous pretty boy."

Charles went up to Tiana. "Come on."

"I'm not leaving anywhere with you." Tiana said.

"Tiana you accepted my proposal so that means-

"I am not engaged to you!" She said.

"But you accepted my proposal."

"By accident! I _never_ want to marry you! Why can't you get that through your head?" She snapped.

Charles frowned and clenched his fists. "You will regret refusing me." And then gave Naveen a hateful glare before walking away.

Tiana sighed in relief.

"Eh. You didn't need that chump." Naveen went by her side.

Without responding to the prince, she walked away with a mixture of anger and guilt. Angry that Charles went as far as he did, but wish she could've spoken to him about the mistake instead of snapping on him about it in front of the crowd. Charles was a little on the obsessed side but he meant well. At least to her he did.

Naveen exchanged handshakes with Louis before quickly following Tiana. "Hey, Tiana!"

She kept walking as he caught up with her.

"You shouldn't be walking alone at this hour." He walked alongside her.

"It's only eight-thirty and I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." She said.

"I wouldn't have known with the way Charles manhandled you." Naveen pointed out.

"He was simply a concerned friend." Tiana tried defending him, despite being angry with him.

"Right. Yanking a woman as if she's a rag doll is being a concerned friend." Naveen said with sarcasm.

"Look, I thank you for 'saving me', but I can fight my own battles." She said. "I gotta get home and I don't need you escorting me nowhere."

"It's anywhere-

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you following me? Why aren't you following Lottie?"

"She's having a pink night..." Naveen said. "Or whatever that meant." He mumbled.

Tiana shook her head. "I forgot that was today. Well get used to it. She has them once or twice a week. Depends on how she feels." She hopped on the streetcar and put a coin in the basket, he followed and did the same without noticing.

"She also like to have pink out days."

Naveen frowned. "What the heck is pick out days?"

"Pink out days." Tiana corrected.

The two spoke more on Charlotte, well Tiana was. Naveen just listened. He didn't mind Tiana speaking on Charlotte. Her voice was soothing and seductive which was comforting. The way her eyes twinkled when she brought up memories of the two of them as children was refreshing. He never known a friendship so close. He noticed the same twinkle in Charlotte's eyes whenever she spoke of Tiana.

"Well, here's my stop." Tiana said.

Naveen followed her off the vehicle, but saw that the neighborhood looked a lot different than Charlotte's. "You, live around here?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but why did you follow me all the way home?"

He just realized what he did and slapped himself on the forehead. "Faldi faldonza." _'Idiot! Why did you follow her home?'_ He thought.

"And that was the last streetcar to come here for the night." Tiana shook her head.

"Where am I going to stay at until morning." He asked outloud.

She closed her eyes and cursed herself. _'I can't just leave him out here...'_ She looked back at Naveen who was looking around as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. Her mother left to take care of her aunt for the night so she couldn't just _lie_ to him.

_'My mama is gone for the night, and he would be gone by the time she gets in_.' She looked back at him once more. _'It's only one night'_. She told herself. "You could stay with me for the night."

His eyes brightened. "Really? You'd let me-

"Shh!" She shushed him and took his hand before quickly making their way into the home. "Don't want the nosy neighbors to hear you." She said, locking the door.

He gave her a confused look. "What nosy neighbors?"

Tiana decided not to answer his question and instead said, "You can stay in my room for the night."

"Where would you be sleeping?" He asked.

"In my mother's room." She answered. "Now I don't want you messing with any of my stuff-

"Why would I touch your things? I'm rich. I don't steal." Naveen mumbled.

"And please don't drool on my pillow." She added.

"I don't drool." He said.

"And try not to snore…I know you can't help it because you're asleep-

"I don't snore." He was beginning to regret staying the night here. She was as worse as his father with the rules.

Tiana nodded. "Good and don't try anything funny while I'm asleep!" She pointed at him. "I might be a small woman, but I do have a heavy hand."

Naveen chuckled at her warning. "Very cute."

"There isn't anything cute about my warning. I know what you're capable of."

"Hmm." He rested his back on the wall. "I'd like to know what I am capable of?"

"Being a philanderer." She crossed her arms.

Naveen smirked, walking her way. "Is that all? Well let me give you the pleasure in telling you that I am not a philanderer. I'm a lover."

He stopped a few inches from her face, gazing right into her brown eyes.

Tiana challenged his gaze and saw cockiness, overconfidence and lust? She quickly blinked her eyes. No, not lust. Determination.

Naveen could stare into her eyes all night if he wanted to. Unlike her, he was sure of what he saw in her eyes and they were one word. Dull...and beautiful. Okay, two words. He gave her a cocky grin as he noticed a hint of feisty in them. Three words. Dull, beautiful and feisty.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

He stepped back. "If I told you you would kick me out of this house."

"Try me." She challenged.

Naveen was growing a little annoyed at her attitude towards him. "You know, that Charles fellow manhandled you and act as if were _my_ fault."

"What?" She frowned.

"I defended your honour when he was trying to take it away from you. In front of all those people!" He explained.

"You weren't doing anything but annoying him with your arrogance!"

"I would much rather be arrogant than an abusive madman."

Tiana sighed, not wanting to fight. "Let's drop the subject."

"Fine." He agreed.

An awkward silence filled the room.

He looked back over at her and couldn't help but to find her cute. The way her eyebrows furrowed when she was giving him her rules, the way her lips would quiver when they shared their little disagreement and the way that dress hugged her body, despite the bright turquoise colour.

"So…" He broke the silence. "Where is your room?"

"Over here." She opened the door to her room and gestured him in.

Naveen looked around the small room and nodded. "Very feminine, but expected."

She rolled her eyes.

He picked up a cooking magazine, "You have a nice looking room."

"Thanks, I guess?" She said, leaving the room, closing the door behind her. But then she just remembered something and swiftly opened the door. "Try not to open the window too wide…" She stopped when she saw Naveen taking off his shirt and his muscular back tugging at each movement.

Her breath tightened, mesmerized at what she was seeing.

He turned and her eyes were locked on his chest and abdomen. His body was perfection.

"Enjoying the view?" Naveen teased. He loved giving a pretty girl a show.

She shook her head. "I meant to…um, I-

"It's alright. I don't mind you staring." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Try to resist me...I dare you."

She rolled her eyes again at his cockiness. "Just don't open the window too widely." She said, closing the door and quickly making her way to her mother's room.

Once she closed the door she rested her back against it and really wanted to kick herself for letting Naveen see her staring at him as if he were a piece of meat. She's never stared at another man before so why was he so special?

_'But he did look good shirtless. He also looked good with a shirt on...but those muscles...'_

"Ugh." She groaned and fell onto her mother's bed. "Get a hold of yourself, Tiana. He will be gone first thing in the morning, and we'll pretend that this little mistake never happened." She then closed her eyes and the vision of a shirtless Naveen came to mind. She groaned in annoyance at herself.

()()()()


	5. Music Sleepover

The Prince And The Waitress

Music Sleepover

Naveen was in bed gently strumming his ukulele when he heard the door open. To his surprise it was Tiana in a black lace nightgown. He watched as she closed the door before giving him a luscious gaze. He returned the look with a goofy grin.

"Tiana?" He asked, placing the small instrument right behind the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand.

With saying a word, Tiana got on top of the prince and pulled off her nightgown.

Impressed with her sensuality he slid his hands up and down her sides.

Tiana closed her eyes and moaned.

"You like that, huh?" He asked in a husky voice.

She then lowered her face toward his until their lips meet in a deep kiss.

Naveen wasn't expecting to get this far with Tiana right now, but didn't complain whatsoever. And he didn't want to just carelessly have her like the others. He make love to her. So he caressed her face and whispered, "Mi benita." Wrapping his arms around her;her body pressed onto his. His heart beat quickened when he felt her soft skin against his. He had to kiss it, so he did. Beginning with her shoulders.

"Oh, Tiana. Your skin is so soft." He kissed up her neck. "So beautiful."

"Naveen." She moaned, grinding her hips on his.

Naveen groaned with his hands holding her waist. He had to look into her eyes, he wanted to see her soul. "Open your eyes for me, mi benita."

She obliged.

He then pulled her lips back to his in a heat of passion.

"Wake up." She whispered onto his lips.

"What?" He continued kissing her.

"Wake up!"

Naveen's eyes shot wide open. And groaned when he realized that it was only a dream. "I don't want to." He pulled the covers over his head, trying his best to get back to the dream before it faded from him forever.

"Boy, you better—get out of my bed!" Tiana pulled the blanket from over him.

"But it's so early." He whined. "Why are the curtains open?"

"I gotta go to work and you can't stay here." Tiana scowled, growing impatient.

"Fine!" Naveen sat up on the bed and threw the covers completely off of him.

Tiana's eyes widen when she saw him only in his _very full_ boxers. "Oh my…" She turned away from him.

Naveen smirked at her innocent behavior and stood up. "You act as if you've never seen a half naked man before." He teased, having no shame in his game.

But she felt embarrassed because it was true. Well, she's seen some semi and fully nude men in the erotic books Charlotte showed her, but none looked as appealing and big as Naveen. _'Wait-Why am I thinking of how big he is?'_ She tried to clear her thoughts by shaking her head. "Just get dressed and be out of here in five minutes." She said to him before leaving the room.

Naveen chuckled. "Yeah, she wants me." Slipping on his trousers.

()()()()

He was already out of the room a minute after she left and wondered if she would be cooking anything.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

She snorted. "You can't be serious?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

Tiana walked over to her front door and opened it. "Get out of my house."

"Fine…I'm out of here." Naveen put his hands in his pocket while walking out. "Some southern hospitality." He mumbled.

Tiana followed and locked the door but made sure to look around to see if anyone was outside.

"Good morning!" Naveen greeted a middle age woman who just stepped out on her front porch. A next door neighbor.

"Good morning young man." Said the woman, looking at him and then at Tiana. "Good morning, Tiana. I didn't know you had a friend stay over lastnight." She smiled.

Tiana dreaded seeing Mrs. Jones, who is the gossip-queen of the neighborhood. "He missed the last streetcar that ran through here yesterday night and-

"I understand." The woman gave her a wink. "He's very handsome."

Naveen flashed her his pearly white smile. "Yes, I am."

"And arrogant, too." The woman chuckled.

"Well you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met." Naveen complimented.

"And charmin'." The woman added. "He's good for ya, Tiana."

Tiana thought that she was embarrassed when she caught Naveen in just his underwear. Nothing could top how embarrassed she felt at this very moment.

But to her relief, the streetcar stopped across the street. "You have a good day, Mrs. Jones." She got on the vehicle.

"Abinaza benita Jones." Naveen followed Tiana on.

"What's a benita?" Mrs. Jones asked in her Haitian accent.

"It means beautiful." He winked at her before streetcar finally rode off.

Mrs. Jones grinned before walking in the house.

()()()()

"…and you get right off at Maples Ave. The LaBouff estate is just five houses down." Tiana instructed.

Naveen sighed. "So much walking." He complained. "I'll simply ride to the French Quarter with you and-

"Do what? Sit in a breakfast diner for five hours?" Tiana said as her stop was approaching. "You're still going to have to walk." She got out of the ride.

Naveen followed. "But your distance in walking isn't as far as mine."

Tiana snorted. "Ya nothing but a lazy bump on the log."

He shrugged. "What's the point in walking so far when you can-

"It's Prince Naveen!" Shouted one of his fangirls.

Naveen was never a man to give up on attention and compliments from his beloved follwoing. So he grinned as the young women surrounded him.

"Come back home with me and I'll cook you a big breakfast." Offered a ginger head beauty.

"No, come home with me and I'll be your breakfast." Said a blonde beauty.

"No, I'll fix and be your breakfast." Flirted a brunette beauty.

Tiana rolled her eyes before walking into the diner.

"Ladies, ladies. One at the a time." Naveen then pulled out his ukulele. "There's enough of me to go around…why can't you all fix and be my breakfast?"

The women giggled.

Tiana stuck her notebook in her apron pocket just as Stanley sat some breakfast plates on the counter. "Goodmorning Tiana."

"Goodmorning Stanley." She went to wash her hands before picking up the orders.

Charles walked in the kitchen and wrinkled his nose when he saw Tiana. Still bitter from their date lastnight.

"Have a good night with that prince." He scorned.

Tiana rolled her eyes and ignored the man as she served the first customers. "Is there anything else ya'll need?" She asked the family.

"We're fine, cher." Responded a middle age gentleman.

"She thinks that she can talk to me any kind of way." Charles said to Stanley. "I swear, women these days needs to know their place in this world. My grandfather wouldn't have taken of her sas. I was being considerate with it."

"I don't know what ya'll two do after ya'll shifts end, but don't bring it in here." Stanley said as Tiana picked up more dishes.

Charles looked her up and down. "I wonder if she lain with him."

"Tiana?" Stanley laughed. "She ain't that kind of girl. She's one of the good ones! Leave the kid alone."

"Oh Prince Naveen, I will give you every part of me." Said a blonde. "You're amazing."

"Yes, I know I am…" Naveen then looked back and expected to see Tiana waiting for him, but to surprise she had already gone in the diner. "Well excuse me ladies, but I must catch a beignet."

The women all pouted.

He gave them a wink before walking in the diner to see Tiana pacing all over the place serving or picking up plates to dropping them off in the sink. Taking a seat at a table, he watched her walk pass Charles who didn't look too happy. "Musclehead must be bitter." He said to himself before looking through the menu. His eyes brighten when he saw beignets.

"Goodmorning sir what can I start ya with?"

Naveen grinned when he heard Tiana's voice and flashed her his smile.

She rolled her eyes and rested a hand on her hip.

"What?" He asked with humor hinted in his tone.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"Can't a man hunger for food without getting questioned for it?" He challenged with a grin. "I'd like some beignets."

She looked him up and down before walking over to get the pastries.

Naveen caught a glimpse of her behind and nodded. "Yeah, she still wants me."

Charles watched as Tiana applied honey and powdered sugar on the pastry and asked. "Giving your boyfriend his breakfast?"

"Not now Charles." She said.

Charles dropped a dish into the soapy sink water before coming over to her. "Must be nice to have a foreign prince save you from the big bad coloured man."

Tiana ignored the man and sat the plate of beignets in front of Naveen. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." He smiled up at her.

"Need more coffee, cher." Requested a male customer.

Naveen watched as Tiana poured the coffee into the older gentleman's cup and saw how happy she looked to be serving him. If it were him he'd hate every second working at a place like this. But then a thought came over him, what if she felt the same way when she served him? _'She deserves so much more than just being a waitress.'_ He thought.

If it were up to him he'd take her out of this place and let her do what she's always wanted to do. He knew that she wasn't the type of girl who didn't go out for fun. She was so serious, focused, conservative.

"Thank you, cher."

Tiana nodded her head before returning to Naveen. "Do you drink coffee?"

Naveen looked into her brown eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. _'There goes that feeling again.'_

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "I guess you don't."

He shook his head. "No—I do, but I was actually hoping to have milk with my breakfast."

A small smile escaped her lips. "You love milk, don't you?"

"Probably, but your beignets also has some sort of effect on me." He flirted.

"But don't you don't want some sausage, eggs and grits?" She asked, honoured that he was enjoying her beignets, but it was her job to show him some variety. "Try something different."

"Grits?" He gave her a questioning look.

She smirked. "Since it isn't so busy here I'll personally make them for ya. It's on the house."

()()()()

Within an hour Naveen ate two servings of grits, sausages, eggs and still had one beignet left. "Ah..." He sighed and rested his hands on his flat tummy.

Charles shook his head and complained. "He's been here for two hours."

"He's got money and lots of it. He can stay as long as pleases." Said Stanley. He wasn't stupid.

Tiana sat another glass of milk on the table and crossed her arms as the prince bit into the final beignet. "I've never seen someone eat as much as you. You have Mr. LaBouff beat." She teased.

Naveen drank the milk before answering. "The food is achidonza. What do you expect?"

"Achidonza?" Tiana frowned. "What does that mean? Amazing?"

"Something like that." Naveen pulled out his wallet. "What's the total amount?"

Tiana placed it on the table. "Right here."

He looked at the amount and nodded his head before laying it on the table.

Tiana was about to leave when he took her hand.

"Wait a second." He stood up, towering over her.

Tiana gazed into his honey coloured eyes and had to use the table to keep her balance. For an arrogant spoiled prince, he sure was nice to look at. But she wasn't going give him the pleasure of telling him that.

"You sure have a way at making a man happy." He patted his stomach.

She smiled at his compliment. "You make it so easy."

"So do you." Naveen smirked. "Here's your tip." And slipped the dollar bills in her hand. "You deserved every amount of it." He gave her a wink before leaving the diner.

Tiana looked down at her hand and widen her eyes. He gave her two hundred dollars for a five dollar order. She watched him getting in the streetcar from the window.

"You must've gave him some night for that two hundred dollars." Charles stood over her from behind.

Tiana closed her eyes in annoyance. "Charles go back to cleaning the dishes." She started to walk, but was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"Once I'm done with college you'll regret not marrying me." He said darkly.

Tiana snatched her arm away before going behind the counter to add in Naveen's order.

Charles' breathing thicken as he watched Tiana's every move. Growing more angered by the minute.

()()()()

Naveen sat on the streetcar wondering why he couldn't get Tiana off his mind. She was just like every woman he's met yet she wasn't like every woman he met. She never bowed down to him, or tried to throw herself for his attention. Not once has she swooned at his presence or even seduced him...well, maybe in his dreams, but that didn't count since it was only in _his_ head.

She was different but he couldn't put his finger on why she was. Her gestures were soft yet guarded. Plus she posed as a challenge and it wouldn't be like him to give up on one. He was thankful for his father raising him that way. But besides being a waitress, he didn't know much about her.

"Maple Ave!" Announced the driver.

Naveen rose from his seat to get off the ride. Still curious about the woman behind those beautiful brown eyes. Then he thought of an idea. If anyone knew Tiana it was Charlotte.

"Yes, Charlotte would know what to tell me. I must go to her at once..." He ran down to the La Bouff estate and remembered that he still had on clothes from the night before. "…after my shower!"

()()()()


	6. An Obvious Realization

The Prince And The Waitress

An Obvious Realization

Tiana walked into the house to see her mother working on a white dress at the sewing machine. Looking to be hard at work.

"Afternoon, mama." Tiana said, walking to her own room.

"Mrs. Jones told me that you had a man leaving the house with you early this morning " Said Eudora, her eyes never leaving her work.

Tiana knew she couldn't trust Mrs. Jones to stay quiet. "Mama, I can explain-

"That's why you have no interest in Charles. You already have a man." Eudora smiled at her. "How long have ya'll been seeing each other?"

"But I'm not seeing-

"Now you know that ya'll gonna have to marry if you have him spendin' the night here. I don't condone premarital sex."

Tiana sighed in annoyance. "But we weren't doing anything."

"She said that it was with that Prince Naveen." Eudora raised an eyebrow.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Mama there is nothing going on. I'm not sleeping with or seeing anyone. Naveen just so happened to have missed the last streetcar of the day so I politely offered him my bed while I slept in yours."

Eudora snorted. "That's what really happened?"

"Mama, you know me! I would never willingly sleep with any man—or anyone at the matter." She couldn't believe her mother wasn't taking her word on this.

"As sad as that sound I believe you." Eudora said. "But I'm still workin' on ya dress."

"What dress?" Tiana looked puzzled.

"A wedding dress!" She beamed.

Tiana sighed before going in her room, closing the door behind her and falling onto her bed. Her _undone_ bed. "Ugh." She groaned in disgust before standing up to make it back up.

()()()()

Naveen sat as Lawrence was brushing his hair and lecturing to him about about marrying Charlotte. A subject furthest from the prince's mind.

"Mr. LaBouff is also growing impatient that you didn't ask for his daughter's hand, sire. I've heard him talking about calling in another prince to replace you." Lawrence said.

Naveen laughed. "He can't do that."

"I believe that he can and will. Unless you want to shove manure for the rest of your life." The valet added.

Naveen ignored the man before checking out his appearance in the mirror. _'I look so damn handsome.'_ He thought and nodded his head. He was now wearing a pair of beige trousers and a white shirt. "Lawrence do I not look unbelievably handsome?"

"More like an arrogant pest." Lawrence mumbled just as he heard knocking at the door. He opened it to Charlotte who pushed him out of her way.

"Oh my darling Naveen!" She threw her arms around the prince. "Why didn't you…" She took his hand and dragged him out the house. "...where were you lastnight? I was looking all over for you."

"I was walking around…" He partly told the truth.

"All night?" She frowned.

"Well this is a huge estate." He said, not really meaning it. The palace in Maldonia stood ten times of the home's size. "And it was beautiful out. I thought about getting you, but I didn't want to ruin your beautysleep."

Charlotte beamed. "Oh Naveen! Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

He gave her small grin. Admittedly she was attractive, but not _beautiful_. Cute would be the word to use in his opinion but some women didn't like to be called just 'cute'. "Yes." He lied.

She giggled, snatching his arm with hers. "I know a place where we can go and _talk_."

Naveen liked that idea. "Oh good! I would like for us to talk!" Thinking of all the questions he he about Tiana.

She lead him inside the estate and up the stairs to her bedroom where she locked the door. _'No one is going to interrupt us now.'_ She thought.

Naveen cringed at all the pinkness.

"Big Daddy left for business, so the next two days you can stay in here with me for the next two nights." She gave him a seductive gaze. "Don't you think we've got a lot of making up to do?"

"Uh, Charlotte…" Naveen started. "…why don't we take things slow?" He sat on a chair at her makeup table.

The bubbly blonde moaned and sat on his lap. "I like going slow…on you." She pressed her lips on his.

Naveen pulled from the kiss. "I really do want to talk to you."

"Really?" She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Yes, we should get to know each other if we're going to…end…up…" He didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Married!" She beamed, getting off his lap. "Now I have several dresses to choose from. I was thinkin' we can both have some form of pink in our attire."

Naveen frowned, standing himself. "I-

Charlotte's squeak interrupted him. "We can wear all pink! A roya; pink-theme wedding!" She giggled. "Oh it'll be the bee's knees!"

"Faldi faldonza." Naveen plopped on the bed. "I think I'm going to need some Pepto-Bismol."

She then sat beside him and slowly rubbed her hand up to his manhood. "Mmm. I can be the cure to your upset stomach."

He pulled her hand away and stood back up. Now growing irritated. "Can't we just talk without you touching me?"

Charlotte's eyes watered. "What am I doing wrong? Aren't you attracted to men?"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You have not tried to seduce me not once since you got here." She pouted. "Accept for that one time after the masquerade ball, but you even stopped then!"

"I'm trying to act like a gentleman." Naveen said.

"Well I want you to _act_ ungentlemanly." Charlotte scolded.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Go away!" Charlotte yelled.

"But Ms. Tiana is here to see ya Ms. Charlotte." Said her butler.

"Tiana?" Both Naveen and Charlotte said. He was glad while Charlotte was happily surprised. "Let her come in!"

Tiana walked into the room. "Lottie, I had the strangest day…" She stopped when she saw Naveen in her friend's room. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No unfortunately." Charlotte said disappointingly.

"We were just about to talk about some things, but I think we can do that later." Naveen said, looking Tiana's way and noticing her wearing a white floral dress. He was very impress with what he saw. "That's some dress. You look very beautiful today."

"Oh." Tiana blushed a little. "It's an old dress my mama made for me for Christmas."

Charlotte turned to see her friend and beamed. "Tia! You look as pretty as a pool of lilies on a bright spring morning!" She took her hand to hers. "Did Ms. Eudora really make this dress? It suits you perfectly." She examined by walking around her. "I told you to wear more revealing dresses. Show off ya legs. Aren't her legs to die for, Naveen?"

Naveen nodded in awe. "Very."

Both women gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean. She looks very nice." He corrected himself. "El fantos y benita conjontas!"

"I got you until the 'el' part…" Tiana said with a smirk.

"It means a young and angelic beauty." Naveen smiled.

"How charming." Tiana smiled back.

He nervously laughed. "Charming? Really? I don't think so." _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ He wondered.

"I don't remember you being this nervous, honeylamb." Charlotte said to the prince.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Naveen asked, changing to a topic he intended on learning more about.

Both Tiana and Charlotte smiled at each over before returning their gazes at the prince.

Tiana decided to begin the story. "My mama got a call from Lottie's daddy needing a seamstress to make her dresses. Turns out it was Big Daddy LaBouff. His wife, Jane LaBouff was a dear friend of my mama's when they were girls…"

"…and the two reconnected just before my mama got sick." Charlotte finished.

"Our mamas wanted us to share the same friendship they had as children so when I met Lottie I was four and she was three. We didn't begin on the best terms. It was because of our differences. She liked all that fairytail stuff while I was more interested owning my own restaurant." Tiana explained.

Charlotte beamed. "Tia tells the story better."

Tiana continued. "So yes, she was three and I was four-

"I was jealous that she was four before I was. She's two months older than I am." The blonde cut in.

"Yes, and where was I…oh, and what made us friends was after a silly fight we had on what game to play. She wanted to play princess but I wanted to play chef. We argued to the point where we started shoving each other and accidentally knocking the blocks were, mixing both the castles and pots together. We both looked at each other and laughed hysterically before finally playing 'princess chefs'. Of course Lottie didn't want to cook so I insist she can just be a princess hostess…"

Naveen was so captivated by Tiana's storytelling. He watched as her eyes brightened while speaking on this time of her life, but he wanted to know more than just about her friendship. He needed to know about _her_.

Charlotte noticed the look Naveen was giving Tiana and could clearly see that he found Tiana more interesting than he ever found her. He was glued to every word, emotion and memory Tiana shared with him. The look Naveen was giving Tiana when she walked into her bedroom should've hit the nail on the coffin for her. _'Maybe he just found her interesting in a friendly way?'_ The heiress fried to convince herself.

"…Lottie always enjoyed all the dolls while I would much rather read cookbooks, business studies. Trying to understand the world of being a business owner and striving to be the best chef there is." Tiana took her friend's hand. "We both have our dreams." She then looked at the blonde. "At least one of ours is coming true."

Charlotte returned the smile, feeling depressed inside.

"I find it refreshing that you two are as close as you are." Naveen said, his eyes still on Tiana.

Charlotte's heart was breaking as she came to a realization.

'_He's falling in love with her.'_ She thought. _'And Tia doesn't even notice a thing.'_ She took a deep inhale and exhale, trying her best to think on the bright side. But then she thought of her friend and how much she lack at experience with a man. _'Maybe it'll be good for her. And there have to be other princes out there who would shower me with affection!' _She mentally beamed._  
><em>

"What's on ya mind, Lottie?" Tiana asked, noticing the huge grin across her lips.

Charlotte looked at Naveen and then Tiana before responding, "It's nothing important." If she couldn't find love with Naveen, at least her friend could.

"So you said that you would like to own your own resturant?" Naveen asked Tiana.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then what's stopping you?"

"I had enough money to purchase a building, but the ones that are shown are so worn out that it's impossible to fix. And if I could afford a building I'm interested in my money isn't good enough for some of the realtors. So my biggest issues are convincing these people to look pass my appearance and the financial aspect which I'm working on now."

"Well there is definitely nothing wrong with your appearance." He complimented. _'Those realtors must be blind to not trust this beautiful woman.' _He felt bad for Tiana and wanted to help her. Even if it meant spending every last dime of his. "If money is the the issue-

"No, I don't hand outs." She said.

"I could've told ya that!" Charlotte smiled at Naveen, who kept his eyes on her friend.

Naveen could see how much Tiana wanted her restaurant, and wish that there was a way for him to help her. To make her smile again, at least for him.

"Well hey." Tiana tried to lighten up the mood of the room. "I still got my health! That's always a good thing."

"It is." Naveen agreed. "But I know it must be difficult to not get what you want."

She shrugged. "That's life. It's full of ups and downs, but you can't have the downs run you. My daddy always told me that."

"You father is a very smart man." Naveen said.

"Was." Tiana corrected.

Charlotte felt as if she wasn't even part of the conversation anymore so she decided to bounce right back in. "Your dreams will come true, Tia. But you would not believe what that Travis' sister told me about Melissa Carlton..."

Naveen rose from the chair. "Well I should leave you two ladies to gossip away."

"Where are ya going?" Charlotte asked.

"I…" He smiled at Tiana. "…need to meet someone at French Quarter. A fella by the name of Louis."

Tiana smiled back. "You two sound good together!" She remembered the man and name.

Charlotte raised an puzzling eyebrow.

"Well if you need a due to play at your restaurant in the near future…" He hinted her on.

"...I know who to call." Tiana finished.

Charlotte watched the exchange and couldn't help but to find it adorable.

"You ladies enjoy your talking. Abinaza." He waved.

"Bye!" They both said as he left the room.

Charlotte watched as Tiana's eyes followed him out the room and asked, "So how's that Charles fellow doing?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "He is the last person on my mind right now."

"I see." She said. "So what happened?"

"He's gotten too controlling, even for barely being a friend. I liked him but not on a level of romance. And recently, he and my mama tried heir darnest to teaming up against me just so that I could accept his proposal. Well I accidental did but that was quickly corrected after he thought that he could control my every move and lecturing me on what a woman is meant to do."

"He's still ranting on about staying home all day?"

"Yep and after finally taking the hint he left me alone to go home alone, but Naveen came along and walked me home-

"Naveen walked you home lastnight?" Charlotte asked.

Tiana knew she said too much.

"No, it's alright Tia. I know where Naveen and myself stand and it's simply friendship. Nothing more." The blonde said.

Tiana pitied her friend's realization. "Oh Lottie I'm sorry."

"I'm always a girl of romance and I can clearly see where his eyes are always on." Charlotte said with a small smile.

"Who?" Tiana gave her a questioning gaze.

"It's obvious that he's smitten with y-

"He seemed like a philandering, careless rich boy at first, but there's something different about him now...maybe if you'd give him another chance it may work out." Tiana cut her off. Not understanding why she's sticking up for Naveen.

"I don't now, Tia. Naveen pretty much told me that he isn't interested." Charlotte said. "He's bored with me."

"Well I don't know how any man could get bored by you." Tiana smiled at her friend.

Charlotte returned the smile. "Love is blind."

Tiana didn't understand what the heiress meant by the comment but knew that she wasn't in her usual bubbly mood. "If it doesn't work out with him then move on and catch another prince. If Big Daddy plays his cards right he could get that Prince of fairytail like country...how do you say it?" She tried lifting her friend's spirit.

"Ellington! Prince Fronco of Ellington. His blonde hair and blue eyes makes me…" Charlotte then sighed dreamily. "He's so handsome, Tia. But where would Naveen live after I tell my father the news?"

Tiana rose from the bed. "I don't know. He seems to have the money to buy his own place to live. He gave me a two hundred dollar tip today."

"Two hundred dollars?" Charlotte's eyes widen. _'He really does love her.'_

"I best get going." Tiana said.

"Well I don't want to hold you up."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I just needed to be out of the house. My mama is drivin' me nuts today."

"She wants her babycakes to get married. There isn't anything wrong with that." She said dreamily. Picturing Tiana and Naveen having their royal wedding.

Tiana snorted. "I swear you and my mama should be the mother and daughter. Ya'll think marriage is some sort of reward."

"Well it is! You got a man and once you start popping out those babies, he's forever trapped into the marriage!" The blonde said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Tiana said before leaving the room and bumping right into Naveen.

He caught her before she could fall where their eyes met in a spellbound gaze.

"Excuse me." He said, not wanting to let her go.

Tiana's heart fluttered at his honey coloured eyes just as her chest tightened. "E-excuse me." She said before pulling herself from his hold.

An awkward silence cast over them for a moment.

_'What his this man doing to me?'_ She thought. "Um, I best get going." Tiana said before quickly walking down the hall.

Naveen didn't want her to leave, but what could he do? She wasn't his. So he disappointingly watched her leave and sighed.

"She's very beautiful."

He turned to see Charlotte and gave her a nervous chuckle. "Yes, but she isn't-

"I know you're inlove with her." She cut him off with a stern look across her face.

Naveen frowned. "In love with her?"

"I can see it in ya eyes and if anyone knows romance it's me." She smiled.

'_Could I be in love?'_ He wondered. _'No, Prince Naveen couldn't be in love. Not with so many women to...to...why don't I care about other women? Think of other women.'_ He closed his eyes and Tiana's face popped in his mind. He opened them again and instead of feeling terrified, he was actually relieved. _'I am in love with Tiana!'_

"I know that we could never marry, but if you ever hurt my dearest friend I swear that you will regret ever coming to the crescent city." Charlotte warned.

"How are you so sure that what I'm feeling for Tiana is love?" Naveen asked, he had to really be sure the feeling he had for her was truly love.

"Does she make your heart skip a beat?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Does her presence make you feel at awe?"

"Yes." He sighed with closed eyes.

"Is she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" She smiled.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world." He confessed with his eyes still closed. He could picture Tiana's smile at this moment, making him smile. Making him feel whole. "She has the most infectious smile. It can brighten up an entire room."

Charlotte beamed. "How romantic!"

"Could you tell me everything about her?" Naveen asked, feeling relieved that the blonde knew where they stood and could trust her with his feelings for Tiana. "I want to know what her favourite colour is. What's her favourite book? What does she like to do outside of being a waitress? What does she enjoy-

"I will try my best!" Charlotte laughed and started walking down the hall. "But let me tell you about her in the dining room, over a snack. I'm starving!"

()()()()


	7. I Scratch Your Back, You Scratch Mine

The Prince And The Waitress

I Scratch Your Back, You Scratch Mine

Tiana was pleased that it was her morning off because unlike most of her none working days, she decided to spend the rest of it being lazy. Too bad it didn't last long. She grew bored and began cleaning the entire house instead.

Her mother had gone out for the day to deliver several dresses she made before returning home later to cook dinner since it was her night. Tiana decided to mince the vegetables for her due to her arthritis.

Tiana was currently finishing up moping the floor when a knock was heard at her front door. Before answering it, she made sure to push the mop bucket to the side. To her disappointment it Charles at the door.

"What do you want, Charles?" Tiana asked in annoyance.

"To apologize for being a jerk to you." He said, walking in without her invitation. "It smells good in here. Clean up?"

"Mmhm." She gave him a short answer.

"If we were married I would definitely appreciate coming home to a beautiful wife and a clean house." Charles smiled at the thought.

Tiana rolled her eyes while sighing. "Is this the only reason you came over? To give me a half apology and to discuss about a future that will never happen?"

Charles laughed. "Tiana you're so young, how do you know for certain that you don't share the same dreams as I?"

"Because I do, and you're not that much older than I am. You're twenty-one. There are a lot of women who would love to be your housewife. Why am I so special?"

"I already told you before. Why would I waste my time with women who aren't worthy enough for me?" Charles asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm in the middle of cleaning and my mama isn't home right now-

"Can't you accept my apology and start over?" He cut her off. "I really believe that we are a perfect match."

"We were never a match, Charles. We were barely even friends." Tiana tried to walk pass him but he blocked her. "What are you doing?"

"Why can't you see that I can make you happy?" He asked walking over to her.

Tiana stepped back until her back hit the wall.

Charles inched closer to her. "Just one more kiss Tiana. If we share a kiss maybe you'll see…" He put his hand on her waist.

"No Charles." Tiana turned her face and felt his lips on her cheek. She closed her eyes in disgust. "It's time for you to leave." She said firmly.

He sighed, stepping back. "I will leave you alone, for now, but don't think I'm giving up on you, Tiana."

"Get out!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, Tiana." He said before leaving the house;closing the door behind him.

Tiana sighed in relief as she rested a hand on her stomach. Charles was a big muscular man and knew that she couldn't fight him if he ever tried anything. Just think of the kind of husband he would be if she did marry him. She shuttered at the thought.

After a few moments of getting her composure back, she returned to the mop bucket but interrupted by heavy knocking. This time she hesitated answering the door thinking it was Charles again. As she carefully opened the door she sighed in relief.

"Naveen?" She smiled a little.

Naveen returned the smile, but was taken aback by her smile which took his breath away.

"Come in." She stepped aside as he walked in. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check up on you." He simply answered before inhaling and exhaling the fresh scent of the house. "It smells clean in here."

"Yea I thought I'd clean a little to kill time. It's my day off." Tiana told him.

"And you wasted it by cleaning an already clean house?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's better than just laying around all day doing nothing."

"I would much rather be doing nothing then waste any time cleaning this house. The last time I came here it was spotless." He said.

"Well you wouldn't know working if it hit you in the face." Tiana said.

Naveen smirked. "Why work on something that's already been worked on? Unless you have one of those cleaning conditions."

Tiana frowned. "I do not have a cleaning condition!"

Naveen put his hand under his chin, thinking of the word. "Oh yes! You have what they call obsessive compulsive disorder!"

"I do not have..." She stopped herself and closed her eyes. "You're testing me. Aren't you?"

He chuckled.

Tiana playfully slapped him on the arm. "So why are you really here?"

"Like I've said. To check up on you." Naveen answered. _'I better think of another reason before she kicks me out.'_ "Do you have anything-

"Hold that thought!" She said before going in the kitchen and washing her hands. She pulled out a knife and some onions celery and bell pepper.

He followed her into the kitchen where he saw her at work. "What are you doing?"

"Mincing." She answered, effortlessly cutting the bell pepper and taking out the seeds before continuing.

"Interesting…" Naveen was impressed at how much speed she was using to cutting the vegetables. "How do you go so fast?"

She smirked. "Wash ya hands and I'll show you."

Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"Go! Wash ya hands." She waved him over to the sink.

He did as told before standing beside her at the counter. "Where do I start?"

"Well first..." She stood behind him, placing her hands onto his.

Naveen closed his eyes at how close she was to him. _'Stay calm Naveen.'_ He mentally told himself.

"...you take the knife and let's start out with the celery." Tiana picked up the green vegetable. "Now make sure ya fingers aren't near the blade. You don't want to cut yourself." She guided him through the first cut.

Naveen's eyes lightened in excitement. "I did it!"

"Not so fast." She let go of his hands, returning by his side. "Now I want you to show me that you can mince."

"Oh?" Naveen grew a bit nervous. "I have to mince this entire celery?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm."

"Wow, um...okay?" He nervously grinned her way.

"You should keep ya eyes on the knife." She found his insecurity cute.

"Right." Naveen returned his eyes on the knife as he put pressure on the the utensil.

Tiana laughed a little before grabbing another knife and finished cutting the bellpepper.

_'Don't fail me, Naveen. You can slice a green little vegetable.'_ He tried to convince himself.

Tiana glanced over at Naveen who looked to be struggling with cutting the celery and also noticed his finger close to the blade, but before she could warn him.

"Merde!" He cursed and put his bleeding index finger in his mouth.

She sighed. "Give me your hand."

Naveen looked puzzled at her before obliging.

She looked down at his finger "Let me fix that for you." And put it under the sink of running cold water.

The cold liquid felt good on the cut, but he couldn't enjoy it for long as the water stopped.

"Okay, sit down at the table." She gestured him over to the small table.

He sat on the chair as he watched her pull out a clear glass bottle with fluid in it. "What's that?"

Tiana didn't answer, pulling a chair over so that she sat across from him. "Your hand?"

Naveen looked over at the glass bottle and didn't see any labels on it making him grow cautious. "What is that?"

"Just something to clean the cut." Tiana put some of the liquid into a small cloth.

"Oh well if that's all that is..." Naveen happily gave her his hand.

Without hesitation she pressed the wet cloth onto the prince's finger.

Naveen's eyes widen as a burning sensation hit his cut. "Merde, merde, merde!"

"Watch your mouth!" Tiana warned.

He frowned. "You know what that mean?"

"Yes and I won't repeat the English meaning of it." She pulled the cloth away.

Naveen was impressed. "I apologize for using profanity in my native tongue." He said in sarcasm.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "The word is French, not Maldonian."

Naveen smirked as Tiana took care of his wound and couldn't help but to feel his heart thump harder for her. She was feisty but gentle and very patient. Much like a wife should be but he didn't imagine her being the average wife. He saw her living her dream of being a restaurant owner and him standing by her side and supporting her every step of the way.

He thought that coming to New Orleans would mean a meal ticket to a supporting lifestyle of parties and women, but now he saw Tiana in his dreams and him in hers.

'_How much do I love you, Tiana.'_ He thought.

"Alright you'll live." She teased before returning to the vegetables. "I'll take care of the rest. You can-

"No, I want to learn." Naveen said looking into her eyes.

Tiana felt butterflies in her stomach when she felt his gaze. The way he looked at her scared her, but in a not so fearing way. She gave him a small smile. "Alright but take ya time. Not everyone can master the art of mincing." She bragged before showing off her mincing skills.

Naveen snorted, standing along side of her. "She who has arrogance…" With a hint of sarcasm.

"It isn't like yours, your royal highness." Tiana bumped her hip to his.

He chuckled a little. "You never answered my question on why you wasted most of your day cleaning the house?"

"Like I said earlier, I was bored by sleeping in. It's not like I can just lay around in my room all day and do nothing."

"But it doesn't make any sense. Cleaning a clean house is boring and dull, and you shouldn't waste a day off by cleaning." Naveen said as he finished mincing the celery. "There's a lot to do outside, it's a beautiful day and it's still early enough to take you out around the town?"

Tiana put the now minced vegetables in to bowl and rolled her eyes. "Taking me out around the town?"

"Why not?"

"Because I've been to just about every shop in town. At least the ones I can go to." She put it in the icebox. "Don't know why she wants me to freeze these." She said to herself, leaving the kitchen.

Naveen followed her into the living room. "Have you ever spent time with the bands. The artists? The dancers of the city?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "No…"

"Then get dressed." He looked at her dress that looked bleached out. "Unless you want to go out looking like this-

"Okay, I'll be ready in a half hour. Just let me take care of this." She picked up the mop bucket.

"No, let me do that." He offered, picking up the bucket.

"Thank you." Tiana said before walking to her room.

Naveen watched as she opened the bedroom door. "You even make a simple walk to your bedroom dull..." He made sure to check out her behind. "…well maybe not so much."

()()()()

Tiana walked along side Naveen down the streets of the French Quarter feeling a bit excited about seeing a side of New Orleans she always ignored. Her friends have tried to get her to see the live bands, see the art galleries, but she never had an interest. Saving enough for her restaurant was her main goal and now that someone else purchased the sugarmill building she now had to wait even longer to buy a vacant building because the ones she was interested in were too expensive.

"Louis!"

Tiana jumped a little at the prince's loud way of calling over a heavyset man she saw play with him the other day.

The man had a huge grin that could light an entire building. His hair was short cut, his skin was dark brown and had a tummy as round as Santa Claus. He looked very…_jolly_.

"How ya doing, brotha!" He greeted Naveen with a high five before looking over at Tiana.

"Tiana, this is Louis, Louis, Tiana." Naveen introduced the two.

"How are ya doing, Tiana?" He extended his hand.

Tiana shook his hand. "Fine Louis and you?"

"Swell…" He answered before leaning over to the prince's ear. "She's beautiful." He whispered.

Naveen nodded his head in agreement. "I know..." He was proud to have Tiana with him.

"I was just about to blow on my sweet Giselle. Ya'll wanna join me?" Louis asked.

Tiana shook her head. "Oh no I don't do music."

"Then watch." Said Naveen, pulling out with ukulele and begin playing his magic.

Tiana couldn't hold back her smile as she watched Naveen strumming in the instrument.

Soon another man joined them with ginger hair and the greenest eyes. He wasn't dressed as nice as Naveen and Louis, and right away knew that he was Cajun by his accent.

"Woo hoo! Dem boys can play a tune, yeah!" He winked at Tiana before playing his accordion.

The music had a jazz and Cajun feel to it, attracting more people to stand and listen.

"Dem boys is good." Tiana heard someone from behind her say.

"Look at how sexy Naveen looks." She rolled her eyes at the fangirls she heard giggling and moaning for the prince.

Overall, the time she spend watching the trio play was very pleasurable and with the drummer and a pianist who wheeled out his piano over to join in made them all look like a real band. They sounded like a real band.

Soon the band began moving down the street, passing down the beach with most of the crowd following them. Creating a small party. To see the crowd of people laughing together, dancing, having a good time and sharing so much positive energy all due to the music really opened Tiana's eyes to a new side of New Orleans. It was always there, but she never paid any attention to it.

Once they were done with their last number the huge crowd applaud for them, including Tiana.

Naveen saw Tiana looking like she enjoyed herself and walked over to her.

"How was it? Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes, I've never listened to music that was so…so…" She couldn't find words to describe how she felt at the moment.

Naveen laughed. "It's really good stuff. I should bring some of my favourite records for you to listen to sometime."

"My phonograph doesn't work." Tiana said.

"Well I'll bring mine over." Naveen said, looking up at now night sky. "Beautiful night out. The moon, the stars."

Tiana's eyes widen as she realize that it was indeed night. "What time is it?"

"It's still early." Naveen said as the band played a slow Cajun sounding tune.

Ray stepped forward as the crowd awaited the next song. "This next tune we are gonna play will be a love song about my lost star, Evangeline." He smiled, thinking of his lover. "Ya'll see my Evangeline is my girl. She loved me just me as much as I love her, yea. But oneday I found her cryin' and I asked her why. She told me that she felt trapped and didn't know why." He looked up at the sky. "I didn't want her to feel that way so I asked her _'What is it that I could do to make ya feel free?'_" He closed his eyes and sighed. "She told me to let her go, and I did." He returned his eyes to the crowd. "Ya'll know that sayin' _if you love something den set 'em free, if dey come back den it's meant to be?_" He then looked back up. "I did just that. But before she left, she told me that she will always love me and wheneva I gets lonesome to look up at the largest star in the sky and think of it as her. Because like a star, she will always be with me."

He began playing his accordion.

Tiana was very touched by the story. "Aw how sweet."

_Look how she lights up the sky,_  
><em> Ma Belle Evangeline.<em>  
><em> So far above me yet I,<em>  
><em> Know her heart belongs to only me.<em>  
><em> J'et adore, J'et aime Evangeline,<em>  
><em> You're my queen of the night,<em>  
><em> So still,<em>  
><em> So bright.<em>

__That someone as beautiful as she,__

_Could love someone like me...  
><em>

Naveen watched as the moon beamed down on Tiana, making her even more beautiful then she already was. 'I have to dance with this angel.' He thought.

_Love always finds a way it's true!_  
><em> And I love you, Evangeline.<em>  
><em><br>_

"Would you like to dance?" Naveen took her hand.

Tiana pulled her hand away insecurely. "Oh no, no I don't dance."

"It isn't so hard." He tried taking her hand but she turned away.

"I've never danced." She admitted.

Naveen found her insecure gesture very innocent and felt that with her teaching him how to mince he could return the favour. So he gently took her hand and stepped up to her. "Then I'll teach you."

She raised an eyebrow as he rested a hand on her lower back;pulling her closer to him.

"If I can mince, you can dance."

_Love is beautiful,_  
><em> Love is wonderful!<em>

Tiana instantly stepped on Naveen's foot. "I'm so sorry."

It didn't bother Naveen the slightest. "Just take your time and relax." He then leaned over until his lips brushed her ear and whispered, "Let your body listen to the music for you…"

Tiana shivered as she felt Naveen's lips brush on her ear and soon felt a pleasant warm and 'tinglingness' in between her legs, a feeling she wasn't so much familiar with.

But that thought was quickly interrupted when Naveen made her do a spin before returning in his arms.

She was surprised at how good she was becoming. And for the first time while gazing into his honey coloured eyes, she saw a future with him. One where he was standing by her side in _their_ restaurant. But she also saw herself supporting him as a musician, a prince and as her husband who held her in his arms. Protecting her from any harm and telling her how much he loved her.

She blinked her eyes quickly as she felt breathless. _'What is happening to me?'_ She thought.

Naveen glanced down her brown eyes and pictured her always in his arms; never wanting to let go. To make her feel safe and loved. Then another vision appeared to what looked like Tiana holding their son…_son_? He laughed at the thought of him being a father and wondered if she would also want a child in the future.

_Love is everything, do you agree?_  
><em> Mais' oui!<em>

He eventually broke the gaze with him making her do a spin once more before dipping her under him. He thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth and that he was the luckiest man in the world to have her in his arms at this moment. _'I have to kiss her.'_ He thought. If she didn't know how he felt then perhaps a kiss would give her a confirmation of his love.

_Look how she lights up the sky,_  
><em> I love you, Evangeline.<em>

So he lowered his face to hers and closed his eyes.

Tiana also inched in closer, feeling as if this was the right moment to kiss him. She's never kissed a man before and hoped that it would impress him enough to…_wait!_

_'What about Lottie?'_

She quickly pulled back from his hold, resting her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Lottie's gettin' herself one heck of a dance partner." She smiled, her heart still racing.

Naveen couldn't believe what was happening. "But-

"We best be pushin' on." She said, walking away.

Naveen disappointingly sighed and followed her. "Wait, Tiana!" He took her hand. "There's something that I need to tell you."

Tiana's eyes watered as she looked his way.

"I'm not in love with Charlotte. Never have been. Never will be." He confessed.

Her breathing stiffened. "But I thought that ya'll work things out." She hugged herself. "Ya'll make some sort of agreement-

"She already knows how I feel for you." He admitted.

"She does?" Tiana asked, feeling even more nervous. Was she really dreaming at the moment?

"Come with me." Naveen took her hand and led them away from the crowd to give them some privacy behind some large rocks. They remained silent for a few moments. Naveen was trying to find the right words on how he felt such as Romeo did with Juliet or how Mr. Darcy did with Elizabeth Bennet without sounding like an arrogant jerk about it like he did.

He couldn't believe he read those books, but it did work with getting his 'playthings'. But Tiana was different. She wasn't a plaything. She was the love of his life. The woman of his dreams, the other half of his heart. His future wife…if she'd have him.

_'How should I confess my love to her?'_ Naveen's mind was calculating every possible way to make his confession sound as perfect and romantic as he could.

"I love you." Came out of his mouth and mentally cursed himself at how rushed it sounded.

Tiana covered her mouth with her hands after hearing the words leaving his lips. Did he really love her? And did she love him? That dance tonight tested her heart when she looked into his eyes, where she saw a future with him. Just moments ago they were impossible because she thought that he just wanted to marry a rich girl. But could she really love him was the real question? He's a _very_ good looking man. The ideal man for most women. Tall, dark, handsome, charming and a prince. She remembered hearing Charlotte beam on wanting to marry a real prince and live happily ever after, but could she really do that with Naveen? He seemed like an arrogant womanizer when she first saw him. He couldn't be trusted before but now, after spending time with him, him defending her honour, actually talking to him, then the dancing, the eye gazing, the heart pumping and his confession. Could she really open up to accepting his love for her? And will his love only belong to her?

Naveen knew she had a million thoughts running in her mind so he stepped up, cupping her face in his large hand. His eyes never leaving hers. "Tiana, I know that I have a lot to prove to you, but let me tell you that my heart belongs to only you-

"I love you." She quickly said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mi benita…" He whispered before pulling her into a hug. Over joyed by her confession. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, yes I do." Tiana said through tears.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, pulling back to see her face.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I've never felt this way before. I don't know—I don't know what to do." She held her head down. "And I've never kissed anyone."

Naveen smiled at her innocence and gently cupped her chin with his hand. "Then I'll show you how." He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers.

Tiana closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. And soon his lips touched her left cheek then right cheek before making it to her forehead. "I will teach you if you let me." Naveen whispered on her forehead.

Tiana exhaled at his gentle kisses and whispered back. "Yes."

He caressed her face before gazing deeply into her eyes. "Just follow my lead, you will know what to do." His lips touched her forehead once more before touching her nose. "Such a cute little nose." And slowly brushing over her lips. "Such soft beautiful lips." He then pressed his lips onto hers in a close mouth kiss.

Tiana found the kiss very easy and exhaled again. But just as she was growing confident, she felt his tongue parting her lips and soon entering her mouth. She heard about this kiss and was always curious on how it got it's name. Remembering his simple instructions, she soon found her tongue in his mouth. The tingly feeling she felt earlier during the dance returned, she was growing aroused by the kiss.

Naveen moaned and felt Tiana opening more to him, and as much as he wanted to teach her more he figured that it was best that he stopped for both of their sakes.

"I should take you home." He said in a husky voice.

Tiana slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "Why?" She wasn't ready for this night to end.

"It's getting late." Naveen looked down at his watch. "It's almost midnight."

Tiana decided that it was best that she did get home, but realized that the last streetcar already ran through this part of town. "How are we going to get home? The last streetcar already stopped by here."

"I have a car." Naveen grinned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you get a car?"

"You'll see." He smirked.

()()()()

Naveen explained to Tiana that he purchased a car earlier in the day and parked it in a secure lot. He didn't want to drive all the way to see her so he caught a streetcar. Tiana thought the idea was idiotic and would've rather him drive them into town, but Naveen wanted to show her the beauty of New Orleans, the way he saw it.

'_At least she heard the music.'_ Naveen thought as he pulled up by her home.

He stepped out of the car and assisted Tiana out before walking her up to her front porch.

Tiana gave Naveen a warm smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for such a wonderful night." She softly said. And when she saw the desirable look in his eyes, she couldn't help but to feel her cheeks flush.

"No, thank _you_ for the wonderful night." Naveen wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into a kiss that began as very sweet but ended in passion.

Tiana could barely stand as she felt his tongue dancing in her mouth.

Naveen felt her body melt to his and grew aroused by her tongue dancing in his mouth. That was his warning and he stopped the kiss. Both breathing heavily.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

She could only nod her head 'yes'.

He caressed her face before giving her one last quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said and broke their love embrace by stepping back and walking into her house. "You drive careful out there."

Naveen gave her a grin. "I will." Before stepping down the steps and getting into his car.

Tiana watched Naveen until his car was out of her vision before closing and locking the door. Her hands rest on her stomach and closing her eyes.

_'Could this night be a dream?'_ She thought. Did she really confess her love to Naveen? Did he really confess his love to her? Did they seal their love with a kiss and repeated their love again vocally?

Tiana quickly made her way to her room and fell right on the bed. Screaming into the pillows. She couldn't believe it. She was in love. She _is_ in love with Prince Naveen. An arrogant, vain, spoiled, superficial...kind, wonderful, romantic and one heck of a dancer kind of man.

If the Tiana from a year ago could see herself now...She laughed at the thought.

She sat up to hug her pillow and proudly say. "I love you, Naveen."

Naveen finally made it back to his bachelor house and ignored whatever Lawrence was telling him. His heart was swollen for only one woman and it was to a waitress by the name of Tiana. He fell in love with a woman who he thought as dull and a stickinthemud. He wanted to marry this woman but knew that it was too soon to ask, or would it? Never mind that. Tonight he finally confessed his love for the woman he love and she loved him in return.

_'Could this night get any better?'_ He thought.

"Lawrence guess what?" Naveen couldn't stop smiling.

"What is it, your majesty?" He asked annoyingly.

"I am in love!" He announced with dreamy eyes.

"With Charlotte LaBouff?" The valet asked excitedly.

"No, to a beautiful waitress by the name of Tiana." His heart thumped harder as her name left his mouth.

Lawrence raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I really am in love. She is _mi benita_! And the love of my life. I've never felt this happy!" He started back into his room where he proudly shouted, "I love you, Tiana!"

Lawrence watched as the happy prince closed the door to his bedroom and wondered if Naveen was going mad or was he really in love with a waitress.

"A waitress?" The valet frowned before his expression changed to a devious grin. "A poor girl? Oh King Kabir and Nagina will not like this one bit." He laughed. "Oh to be a fly on the wall when they receive the _swell_ news"

()()()()

A/N: So Naveen and Tiana are finally together! Which means that there are about eight chapters remaining. I like to thank you all for taking the time to reading and reviewing the story. As you all know I didn't intend on posting it because I didn't feel that it would be any good to you readers. Glad that I was wrong on this one. Now here are some words I used in this chapter.

Mi benita - Maldonian for 'My beauty'

Merde - French and Maldonian for 'Shit'


	8. Not Myself Tonight

The Prince And The Waitress

Not Myself Tonight

Two months have passed and to Laurence's disappointment Naveen still hasn't informed his parents of his relationship with Tiana. The valet would've told them already himself but forgot the new access code to get in contact with them.

Naveen has since moved out of the LaBouff bachelor house and lives in a decent apartment in the heart of the French Quarter. He still has enough money to live comfortable on since US dollars are double of what Maldonia dontas are worth. But is more cautious on spending it.

Since confessing his love to Tiana, his fangirl attention has somewhat died down, but there are still some hoping that they will eventually break-up. Eudora welcomed him with open arms as did the whole neighborhood.

Tiana opened the front door to see the love of her life standing on the other side and instantly felt his arms around her body.

"Mi benita." Naveen said before pressing his lips onto his lover's and to his disappointment felt her hands on his chest before pulling away.

"Naveen…" Tiana laughed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"We haven't seen each other in almost a week, Tiana." He pulled her back into a possessive hold before kissing her again.

"I know, but…" She tried to talk through the kisses. "But my…" She laughed.

"It's only a matter of time before ya have ya grandkids, Eudora." Naveen heard older woman chimed. He quickly pulled from his kiss fest with Tiana to grin over at Eudora and Mrs. Jones who were beaming at the two lovebirds. "Good evening ladies."

Eudora smiled. "Good evening Naveen."

He gave the women a nervous chuckle before Tiana took his hand and led them to the kitchen.

Naveen laughed. "I didn't see your mother and Mrs.-

She then pulled him into a passionate kiss

Naveen moaned and lifted her onto the counter.

"Naveen…" Tiana stopped kissing him and jumped off. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my girl?" He simply answered.

She rolled her eyes. "What if my mama and Mrs. Jones walked in on us like this?"

Naveen groaned. "All I did was lift you on the counter and kissed you. What's the harm in that?"

"A lot. Unmarried people just don't do that kind of stuff under their parent's roof."

"You Americans have an odd way of defining morals."

"That's just how it is here. At least in New Orleans." She crossed her arms.

"Are you sure about that? Because last night I saw several couples engaging in a lot more than kissing." Naveen challenged

"Those kind of people don't…" Tiana couldn't really find an argument with that so she changed the subject. "So I guess those people reminded you of Maldonia."

"Pretty much." Naveen said. "In Maldonia we don't really think too much of what others say when couples share something as simple as a kiss or a hug. At least I don't." He wrapped his arms around Tiana's waist.

Tiana wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders. "So when are we gonna begin our night out?"

"Right…" He scooped her in his arms. "…now." Walking them out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Goodnight ladies." "Bye Mama and Mrs. Jones!" They both said before stepping out of the door.

"Have fun!" Eudora waved.

"Bye children!" Said Mrs. Jones and chuckled. "Yep ya grandkids will be here in no time."

"After the wedding!" Eudora added proudly.

()()()()

Naveen drove himself and Tiana near Canal Street and decided to walk the rest of the way to a jazz club he was invited to through a friend of Louis'. It was more upscale and one of the few interracial businesses in the city.

Tiana now enjoyed the nightlife and was thankful to have the night-off just to spend it with Naveen who always had something planned for them to do together. _'I wonder what he has planned for tomorrow?'_ She wondered as they entered the building where cigarette smoke instantly hit their faces.

"Ugh." She groaned. "You know I can't stand cigarette smoke."

"We won't be around too much of the smoke from the outside." Naveen knew she hated the smell of cigarettes and was hoping to find this friend of Louis who was described as a 'little dark man with a huge smile'. But judging from some of the male workers here they definitely fit the description which made it harder for him to spot the right person.

"Naveen?"

He heard a man calling his name and looked around. "Did someone just call my name?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "I think so?" She too was looking around puzzled.

"Down here."

The couple turned and looked down at a man who looked to be about four feet four inches with a huge smile.

"Louis described you perfectly." Said the man, extending out his hand. "The name's Frankie."

Naveen shook his hand. "How do you do? This is my date Tiana."

The man shook her hand. "Good evening pretty lady."

"Good evening." Tiana said before pulling her hand away.

"So ya'll want some privacy for ya romancin'?"

"That's why we came here." Naveen answered.

"Follow me." The man instructed.

Charles sat his drink down just as he spotted Naveen and Tiana walking up the stairs with a shorter man. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"What are you talking about, baby?" Asked a squeaky voice petite woman who came as his date.

He handed her his already lit cigarette before raising from his seat. "I'll be back."

"Where are ya going?" She asked.

He ignored her as he made his way up the stairs.

"It's beautiful up here." Tiana said, looking around and saw both Louis and Ray holding their instruments, waving at her.

She waved back before looking over and noticing rose pedals on the floor that trailed up to a candlelit table. She gasped and rested her hand on her chest. "Oh my years…" She looked up at Naveen who gave her a loving gaze. "You planned all of this?"

"Yes, but with the help of some friends." Naveen took her hand and walked them over to the table. He pulled out her chair as she sat and went over to his side, sitting himself.

Frankie placed the menus on the table. "What would you two like to start out with?"

"Your special dish." He said to the man as his heart race at what would come next.

"Ah!" Frankie touched the side of his nose before fetching for the order.

Tiana noticed that the prince was growing a bit nervous. "Naveen?"

"Hmm?" He looked her way.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as Frankie came out with two covered plates

"Your dinner." He announced before stepping away.

"Do they not serve appetizers here?" Tiana asked, lifting the cover and gasped again. "Minced vegetables?" She then figured out who was behind this. "You minced?"

"Yes." Naveen answered proudly.

"Really? You minced?" She laughed.

"I did!" He laughed nervously while putting a hand over his pocket, feeling the small box that held the most important piece of jewelry he's ever purchased. "You've been quite the influence on me…"

Tiana rested her chin on the back of her hand as she listened on.

"…because I have dated thousands of women and..." Naveen looked over at an annoyed Tiana and quickly corrected himself. "...actually they were two, three…just other women. Anyway, from the moment I…I..." He tried to take the small box from his pocket but had a difficult time getting it out. "…wow, this was so much easier when I practiced with your mother on my earlier visit."

Tiana frowned. "You were at my mama's house earlier today?"

"While you were at work…" He finally got the box out. "…but enough about that." He tried to rest his elbow on the table, but missed his target but caught himself before falling over. "Ha, ha…not myself tonight." He told himself.

Tiana covered her mouth in humour at Naveen's sudden nervousness.

"TIANA!" He shouted. "Oh sorry. That was loud."

Tiana laughed a little.

Naveen sighed. "This is a disaster."

"No, it's cute." Tiana smiled, noticing a box in his hand. _'Oh my goodness is he...'_ She realized why he suddenly grew very nervous. Her heart stopped and swallowed hard. "W-what's that you got there?"

Naveen looked down at the box before raising it up. "Oh this? It's…" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Tiana, what I was trying to say—ask you is that." He opened his honey coloured eyes and gazed right into her brown ones. "Tiana, you make me feel in a way I've never felt in my entire twenty years of living. I thought that all the money in the world could make me happy but it only led me to loneliness and selfishness. I never cared for loving someone because I thought that if I loved myself enough then why share it or give it away? That of course changed when you served me those beignets with a warm smile and just when I thought that you were interesting you brought out a glass of ice cold milk. That's when you stole my heart..." He got off his chair to get down on one knee.

Tiana felt as if she lost her breath.

"...and when I finally realized that I wanted to share my love and hoped you could share yours with mine." He took her hand. "I thought that my dream was to travel all over the world, party, celebrate and live my life as if it were my final day on this earth, but now I want more than that. I want to actually do something that's worth living for and that's having you as my wife, my partner, my lover, the other half of my heart."

Tiana's eyes watered with tears.

"I thought that coming here would be the end of my happiness, but in fact it is only the beginning." He opened the box and revealed a golden band with a large diamond on top. "Tiana will you make me the happiness man alive and be my wife?"

"Yes!" She answered, her voice trembled.

He took the ring out and slipped it through her left ringer finger before standing up and scooping her in his arms. "Achidonza! She said yes!"

Ray, Louis and Frankie all clapped.

"Ya'll gonna have the cutest lil kids!" Chimed Ray.

Naveen and Tiana pressed their lips onto each other.

"I love you." Naveen said through the kiss.

"I love you, too!" Tiana responded through the kiss.

Charles witnessed the entire thing and grew furious. "So you're marrying him and not me?"

Everyone looked over at the muscular man.

"Hey sir. You do not belong up here!" Frankie scolded.

"And you of all people condone this?" He gestured his hand over at the couple.

Naveen frowned, growing defensive. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you know what I mean! Ya obvious marrying her because you knocked her up!"

Tiana also frowned. "What?"

"Sneaking in and out of ya mama's house with this man?" Charles chuckled darkly. "You were willing to lay with this man-

Tiana could believe this man. "I've never lain..."

"It must be nice to have all the money in the world!" Charles looked over at Naveen before returning his gaze at Tiana. "But you, Tiana. I thought that you were better than this! I actually wanted to marry you."

"It's time for you to get out of here, Charles." Naveen said calmly. Trying to not grow angry.

The man continued with Tiana. "We could have it all once I'm done with college! You didn't even have to work I would support and provide for you."

"Charles I told you that I don't want to be just a housewife." Tiana argued.

"But you were playing house with this gentleman." Charles pointed out.

"Back off." Naveen warned.

"Or what? You're gonna fight me!" He looked Naveen up and down. "What the hell are you anyway? You ain't white or coloured?"

"Charles…stop it!" Tiana said, holding Naveen's arm.

"I always thought that you were better than all the coloured women around here, Tiana. You were different then they were." Charles began. "You thought you were better than they were and you are…" He nodded his head. "But did you have to go out and sleep with one of these?" He pointed at Naveen. "He ain't even coloured.'

"Sir, it's time for you to leave." Frankie said.

"I'll leave when I please!" Charles' temper began flaring up. "If you wanted to play house then we could've done that, Tiana. My grandfather left me a huge house and a lot of land. We could've practiced our future there. You didn't have to stoop down to this...euro demon!"

"What are you talking about?" Tiana was growing angry. "Even if Naveen wasn't around I would _never_ want to be with you!"

"Oh if Naveen wasn't around I would've already taken what's rightfully mine!" Charles threatened.

"What do you mean by that?" Naveen was very close to losing his own temper but knew that's what Charles wanted.

"It means what it means. And she would've no choice but to marry me if I gave her a child."

"I don't want you! Don't you get it?" Tiana shouted on of her lungs.

Charles got it loud and clear. "So you were basically pulling me along for nothing?" He balled his fists. "If you were mine I would've-

"You have to get through to me first." Naveen warned.

"Charles you have to leave." Frankie cut in. "Or you will be banned from ever coming here."

"I'll leave." Charles gave the couple a dirty glare. "But don't think I'll just sit and let you marry this…prince. I know about the women, the gamblin', the shame you've caused in ya home country." He tried walking over at Naveen but was pulled back by Louis and Ray.

"You should leave." Louis suggested.

Charles pulled from their hold before glaring at Tiana once last time.

"Leave!" Said Frankie.

He looked her up and down and smirked before walking out the door.

Naveen gave Tiana a protective hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Tiana answered.

"That ex-boyfriend of ya's is very bitter, yea." Said Ray.

"He was never a boyfriend of mine." Tiana said, looking up at her fiance. "He was never a friend." She admitted.

Naveen caressed her face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded her head, but deep inside she was terrified and furious.

"I'll take you by your word" He took her hand to his. "Let me drive you back home."

"Don't let Charles' hate ruin our beautiful night." Tiana didn't want their night to end.

"It's not my style to let someone ruin anything for me. I just want you to be safe and not upset." Naveen stated.

Tiana gave him a small smile. "See? I'm not upset. But if you want to take me back home." She kissed him on the lips. "Then the least you can do is stay awhile."

Naveen gave her a cocky grin. "If you insist."

Charles stormed at his table, furious and ready to fight.

His date saw this and rose from her seat "Baby, are you alright?"

"How much do we owe?" He asked, not looking her way.

"It says twenty eight dollars-

He threw three ten dollar bills before grabbing her wrist, literally dragging her out of the club.

"Wait! Charles!" The petite woman could hardly keep up. "Baby wait a second. What's wrong?"

"I will be damned if I let that prince take what's already mine!"

She frowned. "What?"

"Vernita, I'm taking you home. I need to be alone." Charles opened the passenger door

The woman got in the car clearly confused by her date's sudden change in attitude.

He slammed the door before going on the driver's side, driving off soon after.

"Baby, what's got you so upset?" Vernita asked.

Charles didn't hear a word the woman asked him. All that was on his mind was Tiana, and what it will take to get Naveen out of the equation.

()()()()

A/N: When writing the Charles character I had Gaston in mind, but I also had Action Jackson from 'Action Jackson', Biff Tannen from 'Back To The Future', and this stalker/creepy guy I knew by the name of Charles. All but one of these guys are actual bullies/chauvinistic pigs. Action Jackson is how Charles look physically(body wise). He's actually a good guy in his movie. I don't know about you, but the bullies from the 80s and 90s movies were more like real bullies.


	9. Loving Myself

A/N: The title speaks for itself. If you don't want to read Charles' part then skip over it. He's grown quite _coo-coo for CoCo Puffs_ now that Tiana is engaged to Naveen anyway...

The Prince And The Waitress

Loving Myself

Charles stormed back into his home that was left to him after his grandfather's death two years ago. He promised on his deathbed that he would go to college and live a life that is more 'worthy' than being a farmer. He wanted to be a doctor and study the human heart.

His life was basically all planned out after the money his grandfather left him and that included selling all the farm animals. So he was financially stable enough to live a comfortable life, but he was a man who always stuck by his word when it came to getting what he wanted. He actually hated New Orleans and everything about it. The only reason he was still in the city was to be with Tiana who never seemed interested in him as the other women did.

He sighed as he made it upstairs to his bedroom and went over to his easel where it held a painting of a very nude Tiana who was laying on silk purple bedsheets. He painted several paintings of Tiana but found the one he just finished as his most remarkable. Every detail was on point from the shape of her eyes to the curves of her hips. He had an idea of how her breasts looked through her waitress dresses but got lucky when he accidentally walked in on her changing out her waitress dress that got soaked from a pipe bust in the beginning of the year. To his surprise her breasts were fuller than he imagined and it made it easier to accurately paint her for his own pleasure.

He took several steps away from the painting without leaving his possessive gaze on it and sat right on his bed where he cupped his hand over his very erect member. He released a sigh as he kept staring at the painting. In his mind Tiana was his and only his. She would always obey every word he wanted her to follow. Just like the good housewife that she is.

He imagined her having his breakfast ready every morning before leaving for another busy at the hospital, and once he got home she would be standing in the livingroom holding his slippers, today's paper and a cigar before greeting him with a kiss…

"_Mmm. Dinner smells good." Charles moaned, rubbing his hand over Tiana's lower back. "You always look good for me."_

_Tiana kissed him once more before handing him his newspaper. "Dinner is almost ready." She held his hand, leading him to his recliner where he sat._

_Charles grinned as Tiana down on her knees to take off his shoes and replacing them with his slippers. "You put on shoes so well."_

_Tiana gave him a lustrous gaze while running her hands up his thighs. "I can do other things well, too."_

_"Mmm." Charles moaned, reaching out to cup her face.  
><em>

"_Father!"_

_The two children _interrupted, T_iana stood and was greeted by a boy and a girl._

"_Now what did I tell you two about running down the stairs?" She rested her hands on her hips.  
><em>

_Charles hugged their children. "T__hey just wanted to see their father."_

"_Good evening father." They both said._

"_I'll check on dinner." Tiana said before returning to the kitchen._

_()()()()  
><em>

_Later after dinner and tucking the children in both Charles and Tiana retired in their bedroom for the night._

"_What a day." Said Charles now in his sleepwear. "Four doctors called off so I was left dealing with their patients and…" He stopped when he saw Tiana in a white transparent nightgown. _

_She slowly climbed the bed and rested her hands on his chest. "You eventually got home to me."_

_He grinned and ran his hand over her sides. "You're right about that." And started kissing on her neck…_

…

He moaned as he finished off in his hand and opened his eyes to the painting of Tiana. He grunted and stood to wash his hands in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He wondered why Tiana didn't want him. He's a very good looking well-build man. Wore nice clothes and could afford nice things. He even worked at Duke's diner without pay just to be close to her and still got nothing. Yet she fell for Naveen…

"Damn prince." He cursed before going back into his room where he sat on the bed and thought. "How could I get Tiana to see that Naveen isn't the one? I can't kill him." But the devious thought did come to mind. "If I could just wrap my hands around his neck…" Sure it would be difficult since Naveen was just as strong as he was. "I could always hire a hitman on him." But that wouldn't be like him to hire someone to fight his battles. His pride prevented him from going that route which frustrated him. "Damnit!" He looked back at the painting. "How could you give up yourself to that guy? I'm suppose to be your first and only. Not some spoiled rich kid." His eyes slowly moved to another painting that had him and her on it as a couple on their wedding day in a garden full of sunflowers. "You will be mine again Tiana. No other man is good enough for you but me."

()()()()

Tiana and Naveen walked hand and hand back to her mother's house and found a letter on the coffee table.

"Hmm." Tiana picked up the note and read it. "My mama is staying the night at my auntie's again."

Naveen didn't think that was at all good. Concerned, he asked. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself tonight?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure." Tiana said before pressing her lips on his.

Naveen couldn't let her stay at home alone. The way Charles manhandled her before came to mind. "I will stay here with you for the night."

"No Naveen..."

"It's my job as your future husband to always protect you from harm, even if it may not come your way, Tiana." Naveen said, letting her go.

Tiana smiled. "You're my knight and shining amour now?"

"I'll be anything you want me to be." Naveen said, meaning every word.

Tiana knew he meant well and found his protectiveness very romantic. "I'm flattered that you feel that you have to protect me, but I would rather we spend the rest of our night talking about our future." She caressed his face.

Naveen closed his eyes at her gentle touch.

She leaned over to press her lips onto his. "Wouldn't you rather do that?"

He nodded his head, taking a seat on the couch then pulling her on his lap before pressing his lips onto hers in a deep kiss.

Tiana moaned, feeling herself growing aroused. She loved the way Naveen held her, the way his hard chest pressed onto her breasts, his arousing member growing under her hip. The way his tongue would dance in her mouth. All her morals of waiting until marriage meant nothing to her at the moment. Her body was ready to step into that next level in their relationship but did her mind agree?

"I love you." Naveen said on her lips, running his fingers up and down the soft skin of her arm. He noticed the way she was moaning through the kisses, how her tongue was dancing in his mouth, how her soft breasts were pushed onto his chest. He wanted her bad, but knew that she was very close to her beliefs on saving herself until marriage. So he had to stop before he went too far.

As he was slowly pulling away from the kiss, Tiana pulled him back in by moving forward. "I don't want you to stop." She breathed.

Naveen was surprised to hear her say it and wondered if she meant it. He didn't want her to do something that would eventually end in regret for her.

Tiana quickly pulled from the kiss and got off Naveen's lap. "Let's go in my room." She took his hand.

Naveen saw the lust in her eyes as they both made it to her room where she locked the door, returning in his arms.

"Are you sure you that really want to do this?" He asked, still unsure on bringing her this far.

She nodded her head before reuniting her lips to his.

Naveen brought them over to her bed, laying side by side. He pulled from the kiss and rubbed a hand over her cheek, looking into her brown eyes. But this time she looked like she had some hesitation in them.

He closed his eyes and sighed before sitting up. "I can't do this. Not here, not at this moment."

Tiana was shocked that he was the one who pulled away and now a feeling of shame took over. '_Did he change his mind because he thought I was being loose? What if he changed his mind on wanting to marry me because of this?'_

She sat up beside him and decided to not say a word as she didn't know what to do next. So she covered her face into her hands, more embarrassed than anything else.

Naveen didn't exactly know what to say himself as he looked at his fiancée who now had her face in her hands. "Tiana, the reason I stopped was because…" He sighed. "…I had a feeling that you weren't ready to go to that next level and trust me, once you step there there's no reversing."

"I don't know what's gotten into me." Tiana admitted with her face still covered.

"I understand-

"No you don't understand." Tiana shot up to look up at him. "I was raised to believe that premarital sex is wrong and only sinners would think of doing this, and here I am about to do just that."

"There isn't anything wrong with lusting for someone you love, mi benita." Naveen tried to reassure her by gently taking her hand to his. "You did nothing wrong."

"We would've had sex if you didn't stop me. I could've forever cast a sin upon myself and-

"That sounds ridiculous." Naveen laughed.

"I don't know…whenever I'm around you I get these feelings. Feelings I've felt whenever I'm on a bicycle or riding over a bumpy road." She admitted.

Naveen smirked. "Did you ever enjoy those feelings?"

Tiana blushed a little before answering. "It felt...nice."

"You know that I have no shame in telling you how I feel when we're together." Naveen said.

"We shouldn't be speakin' this way…" She began feeling uneasy on the topic.

"Why shouldn't we? We're getting married and should share our desires with one another." Naveen didn't have a problem with the topic.

"But we aren't married…yet." Tiana reminded him. "And why are we still talking about this? We should be talking about our future-

"But this is a part of our future." Naveen laughed a little and noticed her not laughing in return. "I guess we can change to something more safe for you, yes?"

"Safe?" She frowned. "It's not that I don't feel uncomfortable—well I do feel…" She sighed. "I don't know how to handle the urges whenever we're together. Even when I'm alone in this room I have these thoughts about us. And a simple thing as a kiss or hug sparks something. I want to make love to you but at the same time I don't feel ready and…" She closed her eyes and let out a nervous laugh. "I probably sound like an inexperienced schoolgirl rambling along this way."

"No, you don't." Naveen appreciated her honesty. It was what he wanted from her. "You have every right to feel this way, but what I don't understand is why do you not know what to do on it? Have you ever loved yourself?"

"Loved myself?" She gave him puzzled look.

"You know, touched yourself?" Naveen hinted on.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Masturbation?" He finally said.

"Oh…" Tiana's cheek flushed as she thought about a similar conversation she and Charlotte shared on masturbation. While her blonde friend was very comfortable on her sexuality Tiana felt embarrassed and to this day at age nineteen her feelings never changed. "I've heard about it but always been told that it isn't natural for a young woman to think such thoughts until marriage."

"Is it now?" Naveen raised an eyebrow. "Does your beliefs state this as well?"

"Not exactly and that's what confuses me the most about it. I can feel this way for you once we're married yet it is a sin to feel this way for you now, even if we're going to end up married anyway."

"You should do what satisfies your desires, Tiana." Naveen advised.

"Do you…love yourself when you think of me?" She asked.

"Yes." He confessed. "You are everything I could ever desire for a woman. You're beautiful, smart, sexy…you look delicious in everything you put on. Even that faded dress you wore when I came to see you that day before confessing my love for you. Tiana, you are my fantasy." He smiled. "Am I yours?"

"Yes." Tiana admitted.

"Then share with me your true desires, your fantasies. What do you want when you think of me?" He asked, his voice growing husky.

Tiana's pearl twitched at the thought of what she wanted from the prince. "When we're kissing I feel myself getting warm and...moist. And when you're holding me, I noticed you love resting your hand right on my hip. I would hope so badly that you would run your hand up my thighs, rubbing over my…" She exhaled. "…it drives me crazy." She admitted. "Tonight I felt you grow hard under me and I didn't know what to do. All I knew was how much wanted you at that moment."

Naveen grew aroused while listening to her timid confession and was proud at how open she was slowly becoming to him. "I guess all you can do when you're alone is to close your eyes and touch yourself...pretend that I am doing just that to you."

Tiana studied Naveen's eyes and saw no shame in what he was telling her. "How can you be so comfortable and open about…this."

Naveen shrugged. "I guess it was how I raised? My parents, well my father always encouraged me to love myself before being intimate with a woman. But once I master that, which was very simple for me, find that one woman who is worth pleasing." He laughed a little. "I thought he was lying to me when he said that there would be a lot of donuts before I find that one woman who is worthy of what I'm capable of. That being loving you."

"Your father told you this?" She found it a bit odd.

"It may sound strange to you, but in Maldonia we take sexual pleasure very serious. It's very important for both people in an act of intimacy to fulfill their deepest desires. I will show you that on our wedding night." Naveen had a smirk on his lips.

Tiana couldn't help but to blush at his promise.

"And you will do the same for me." He added.

"Oh..." Tiana didn't even think about that. "I don't even know how to."

"I'll teach you." He smiled and kissed her hand. "I know how important it is for you to save your virginity until we're married and when that time comes, it will be one exciting night for the both of us and I promise to make you feel as comfort as I possibly can. Until then, I will leave you here in your room while I go sleep on the couch." He started to stand.

"Oh no." Tiana stopped him and gave him a small grin. "I want you stay in here with me a little while longer."

They lay back on her bed and cuddled before switching their discussion on their future together.

"I can't wait to meet ya parents." Tiana played with the collar on his shirt.

"They'll be pleased to meet you." Naveen said. "I haven't spoken to them since I left so this will come to a surprise for them."

Tiana snorted. "You must've had some life in Maldonia."

"It was very wild I will admit and I might have exaggerated with the thousands of women I've had. It was more then a hundred thousand. Or was it two hundred thousand? I forget." He laughed, obviously joking.

Tiana knew he was joking and had to roll her eyes at his arrogant way of stating it. "I'm surprised that you didn't catch any diseases?"

"Eh. We don't get those kind of diseases in Maldonia. Especially a handsomely amazing man such as myself" Naveen said proudly.

She ignored his arrogance. "Right and the Easter rabbit is sleeping under my bed."

"Really?" He asked in sarcasm. "Then we better catch him before he hops away."

She playfully slapped him on the chest. "You're like a big kid."

"But you love me for it, right?" He smiled.

"I suppose." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh you suppose, yes?" He tickled her side.

"Stop it!" Tiana laughed.

"And what do I get if I stop?" He asked.

"A kiss!" She screamed before feeling her fiance's lips on her.

He stopped his tickling and deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him.

Moaning escaped from both of their mouths as hormones began rising.

Tiana was the one to end the kiss this time and rested her head on his chest. Her heart was racing, regretting to end their kiss as early as she did.

Naveen too felt the kiss was ended prematurely, but understood why she did it. So he moved on to another topic. "This bed is very cozy, but why so close to the window?"

"In case you didn't realize it gets humid here in New Orleans." Tiana answered.

"I've noticed. I guess I should only invest in some night pants."

"What? No shirt?"

"My handsome chest is much too perfect for a shirt to sleep in." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiana shook her head. "The winters can be unpredictable. Some mild while others are cold. This house can get pretty drafty."

"Then we will cuddle in the comfort of each others arms." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Like this."

"That could be arranged." Tiana laughed.

Naveen laughed a little himself. "I really want to buy a house for us. A nice one. Much bigger than the LaBouffs. I actually saw one for sale a couple of houses down."

"I doubt you'll get it." Tiana said honestly.

Naveen frowned. "Why not? I have the money."

"True but there are certain neighborhoods that won't allow a couple like us to live in. I mean, you might get a pass but I won't because we're together."

"That's idiotic. What does us being a couple have to do with not being allowed to live somewhere. We have the money." Naveen though what she said sounded ridiculous.

"Money can only take you so far if you're coloured. " Tiana said, realizing he wasn't aware of the racism in the country. "There are certain laws that are unfair but must be obeyed. I'm coloured and while it's alright to work in a wealthy house it is impossible to live in one without getting harassed or arrested for it."

Naveen frowned. "Wait, so you're telling me that we can't live in an estate over there because of the shade of your skin?"

Tiana sighed before answering. "Yes."

"That's sick!" Naveen was really disgusted by what he just learned. "I don't want us to live around here." He said in annoyance, but quickly corrected himself. "I mean, the people here are good people, but I want to give you the best."

"Sometimes the best comes from the heart, Naveen." She said.

"I know but I want to be able to provide the best for you."

"There are very nice coloured neighborhoods, Naveen. Ones with doctors, lawyers, professors. And the homes are a lot nicer and some are as big as the LaBouffs. If size is what you want." She pointed out.

"It's not the size, okay perhaps it is about the size-

"Why is size so important? We can live your apartment." She suggested.

Naveen shrugged. "I like the apartment. It's just not big enough for us."

Tiana slapped him on the chest.

"What?" Naveen smirked. "If you would rather us live near your mother-

She put her finger on his lips. "No, I don't mind where we live. We could live in a box and I'll be happy." She joked.

Naveen laughed and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "Are you sure about that? I would think you'd want an enormous kitchen for your cooking and my mincing. A dining room for serving your best dishes, a living room to entertain our guests or we could use the den for that purpose." He smiled rubbing his fingers hand over her back.

"For a prince who lived in a royal palace, you sure know a lot about houses."

"My family owns a lot of properties around the world, and some are as small as estates." Naveen explained.

Tiana snorted. "Small as estates? How unfortunate." She said with sarcasm.

"You know what I meant." He ran his fingers on her arm. "And I'd like for us to have plenty of bedrooms. Some for guests, and in the future for our children, in he future. Unless you would rather start a family right away." He wanted to start a family and could only hope that Tiana agreed.

Tiana's eyes widen at the thought of children, and was surprised that Naveen even considered. "Y-you want children?"

Naveen heard her hesitate tone. "I mean we don't _have_ to have children. There could be ways of preventing from happening. In Maldonia a husband and wife doesn't use any form of birth control—at least that's what my father told me. I've used plenty of times…but if you do not want children then we won't have any. It's your body, your choice."

She smiled and raised her head to look up at him. "I want to have your babies."

"Do you really?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Mmhm." She nodded before resting her head back on his chest.

"How many do you want?"

"I don't know." She answered. "How about you?"

Naveen chuckled a little. "Whatever we have I will be happy."

"I look forward to this future with you, but there will be setbacks along the way."

"I know this. No marriage is perfect but we will always find ways of compromising."

"Mmhmm." She looked up at him. "And I still gotta save up for my restaurant."

Naveen brightened at the idea. "How much more do you need? I can pay-

"No, I won't accept any handouts from you." She rested her head back on his chest.

"Why not? I'm going to be your husband soon…" He realized that they never set a date. "When do you want to get married? Because I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Not too soon." Tiana said honestly. "You know how people judge on quick weddings. Some may think we're marrying just because you got me pregnant."

"But that's impossible!" Naveen grew annoyed at the idea of such judgmental people. "The society in this country is all kinds of loco. When people want to marry quick they want to marry quick for love, at least we are. Some could also marry for money, name. My country does this without judging others."

"The Maldonians almost sound too good to be true." Tiana said with a yawn.

"I understand what you mean. They could be too fictional for my taste. That's why I always yearned to live here! The jazz city of the world. New Orleans!" He made a fake trumpet sound from his hand. "And you should definitely add hot jazz into the restaurant."

"I always wanted to have an elegant feel-

"You should let loose and also add a dance floor for those who want to cut the rug!" Naveen moved his shoulders, making Tiana laugh.

"Hmm…" She thought about his suggestion. "I guess you're more than just a decent mincer."

"Really? You think I'm a decent mincer?" He beamed.

"Mmhm, but you're also an excellent dancer and ukulele player. I would hire your band to play at the restaurant once I talk to the owner." She pretended to think. "The owner says yes."

"Achidonza!" The prince cheered.

Tiana laughed a little. "You're the reason why I have an actual interest in dancin'. I use to be scared to death because I had two left feet."

"Would you like for me to teach you another dance now?" He asked.

She yawned again. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow it is." Naveen kissed her on the head again before closing his eyes. "I look forward to ending my days with you for the rest of my life."

"Mm-hm. Me too." Tiana said with her left hand on his chest, showcasing the diamond engagement ring. "Goodnight, Naveen."

Gondia-noches mi benita." Naveen said before turning off the lamp.

()()()()

A/N:

Gondia-noches is Maldonian for - 'Good night'

Mi benita is Maldonian for 'My beauty'

This chapter wasn't much but I felt that it's very important for future chapters. Hope you guys at least enjoyed _some_ of it.


	10. Phoning His Royal Highness

The Prince And The Waitress

Phoning His Royal Highness

"Tiana? I'm home!" Eudora said, locking the front door. She walked into the kitchen and didn't see her daughter anywhere.

"Hmm? She couldn't be sleeping in." She left the kitchen to go check on her daughter's room, and was surprised to see that it was locked. "She usually doesn't lock her door unless...Naveen's in there with her!"

Eudora pulled a hair pin from her hair and used it to slowly open the door to Tiana's room. She sighed huge in relief when she saw her daughter and Naveen sleeping peacefully in each others arms on the bed-fully dressed! She also happen to notice the the incredibly large diamond on her daughter's ring finger.

Eudora looked up at the ceiling and mentally shouted, _'He did it, James! Our babycakes is getting' married!'_ While slowly closing the door shut. "It's time I finish up on her wedding dress."

But a knock at her front door prevented that from happening right now. Eudora groaned before walking over to open it and to her surprise it was Charles. "Good morning, Charles."

"I didn't see Tiana at work this morning." He walked in uninvited.

She rested a ran on her hip. "Well it's her day-off."

"And she's still asleep?" He asked, curiosity hinted in his voice.

Eudora frowned. "And why are you asking so many questions?"

"I was being a friend." He simply answered.

"Well you won't be seeing too much of her now. I'm sure she'll quit that diner job now that she has more important things to focus on."

Charles grew a little irritated by the statement. "Such as her engagement to that prince?"

"Naveen is a good man, Charles," Eudora said, defending her future son-in-law. "You should try to at least be happy for Tiana since you are a friend of hers."

"You're a Christian woman, Ms. Eudora and I refuse to lie right in your face about being happy for Tiana, but Naveen isn't to be trusted. He's a womanizer, very irresponsible and I read that most Maldonians don't even believe in God."

Eudora opened her front door. "It's time for you to leave, Charles."

"But Ms. Eudora-

"Good luck with college and life," She said sternly.

Charles took the hint and started at the door. "I care for Tiana and want what's best for her."

"She has what's best for her and that's her family." She then closed the door and shook her head. "Ain't nothing worse than a jealous man."

Tiana's bedroom door opened to her and Naveen walking out.

"Aw ya'll finally woke up." Eudora smiled, her mood back in good spirits.

Tiana gasped when she saw her mother. "First of all, we didn't do anything, mama."

"I know ya'll didn't. I didn't smell any sex in the room." She said honestly.

Naveen laughed while Tiana's cheek flushed with embarrassment.

"Mama…"

"Well, I didn't. But enough about that!" Eudora took a hold of her daughter's hands. "I want to see the ring Naveen gave you for your engagement!" She saw the ring again and hugged her daughter. "Oh babycakes I can't wait until the big day!" She then pulled form the hug and hugged Naveen. "I told you it she would say yes." She patted him on the back.

"She did tell me that." Naveen smiled.

"So when are ya'll gettin' married? Soon I hope, but not too soon!" She looked down at Tiana's flat tummy. "You know how people like to talk."

"Tiana has told me about that and I honestly do not care what they think. I want to marry your daughter." He took her hand and looked her way. "The sooner I marry her, the sooner I can spend the rest of my life with her."

"I hope ya'll not going to city hall. I didn't start working on Tiana's wedding dress for nothing." Eudora said with a wrinkled nose.

"No, we will have a wedding, right?" He asked Tiana.

"Of course! I think my mama deserves a big wedding after pressuring me into marriage for the past three years." Tiana made sure to point that out to her mother.

"Well that wedding will finally happen and once it does I will be the luckiest man on earth." Naveen said, and kissed her hand. "To have your heart, just as you have mine."

Tiana rolled her eyes at his mush.

Eudora sighed. "You remind me so much of James when we were together. He was a romantic man himself." She looked proudly at the couple. "He would've loved you like a son, Naveen."

"You really think so?" Naveen's eyes brighten when he heard the compliment. Tiana shared some stories of her relationship with her father before he died and from what she told him he seemed like an honorable man. The type who loved his family and would invest all of his time with them, no matter how tired he was. Made him think of his own relationship with his father and how much he use to yearn for his attention. He sighed and put on a smile, despite now feeling bad about his 'fatherless' childhood.

"Naveen, are you alright?" Tiana asked. Noticing his silence and heavy in thought.

"I'm fine." He looked her way. "But I should contact my parents and let them know the good news."

"We don't own a telephone so you'll have to go to the phone both down the street." Eudora told him.

"I'll do that now." He started toward the door.

"Do you want me to join you?" Tiana asked.

"Sure." He stretched out his hand for her to take it before leaving the home.

"We'll be back mama." Tiana said.

"Take all the time ya want." Eudora said, following them out the door.

She saw her neighbor Mrs. Jones stepping out on front porch. "Ooh let me see that ring of yours, Tiana."

Tiana wasn't much of a bragger unless in the kitchen, but the ring was very impressive. So why not show it off?

Naveen watched his fiancée's as she showed the woman her ring.

"Oh you treat him real good. Ya hear?" Mrs. Jones advised Tiana with a wink. "He's a good man to buy you much an expensive engagement ring. But he _is_ a rich prince."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." Tiana smiled. Not only was she proud about her ring, but she was also proud about her man.

"When is the wedding gonna be?" The Haitian woman asked.

"We haven't decided on a date yet, but I'm sure my mama will fill ya in." Tiana answered.

"Oh I know she will." The woman smiled.

"Well I best get going. I don't wanna hold Naveen up." Tiana started down the stairs.

"I won't hold ya'll up then. Goodluck you two!" She waved.

"Thanks!" Tiana took her fiancé's hand.

"I think my arrogant showboating is rubbing off on you." Naveen joked.

"Don't push it." Tiana warned.

()()()()

Naveen waited for his father to answer the phone with annoyance. _'Nothing ever changes with him' _ He thought. Always late when it comes to his family but on time for business and anything that involves money.

"The operator is going to cut in for the fifth time if he doesn't hurry up." Naveen said.

Tiana wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well he is a king. You told me how busy he is."

Naveen was just about to disagree when he heard his father pick up.

"Naveen, why are you calling me at this hour? It better be important." Kabir growled.

"As a matter of it is _very_ important, father." Naveen said. "I'm engaged to be married."

"You're engaged?" The king's tone softened. "It's about time you swooned that southern belle LaBouff. When is the wedding?"

"I'm not engaged to Charlotte LaBouff." Naveen confessed.

"Then who is the lucky young lady? I must speak with her at once!" The king beamed.

Naveen frowned. "You want to speak with her now?"

Tiana's eyes widen as she let her fiancé go.

"My father wants to speak to you." Naveen handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Tiana answered, feeling a bit shy.

"You are definitely a southern belle with that accent! I was just telling my son how lucky you must feel to be engaged to such a magnificent young man. Surely you two will marry very soon."

"Well we haven't discussed on a day-

"I will send my royal planners to you at once! This will be the biggest wedding Maldonia has ever held!" Kabir said.

"Maldonia?" Tiana frowned. "But I would rather have the wedding here in New Orleans-

Naveen leaned over to hear the conversation.

"Neither my son or I will not approve of such a wedding in New Orleans. It is right that it's in the home country of the royal prince."

Tiana rolled her eyes, handing the phone to her fiancé.

"Father, I would like for Tiana and myself to marry here in New Orleans. Where we plan to spend our life in." Naveen said, already knowing that this wouldn't end well.

"Rubbish! Your mother, brother and myself will be there within the next week to straighten out this confusion!" Kabir sternly said.

Naveen wasn't expecting to hear that. "Next week?"

"Yes, but by then you two will have a wedding date set up and we will discuss your future." The king said.

Before Naveen could say more, his father already hang up the phone. He groaned. "Just like him to take over everything."

Tiana knew that Naveen was never close to his father and could understand how their relationship came about. "We'll tell him that this is _our_ wedding. Not his."

"If only it were that simple." Naveen sighed. He eventually shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, leaving the booth.

"I am excited about meeting your family." Tiana admitted. "How is your mother?"

"She's sweet, very quiet little woman." Naveen answered, not caring about the topic.

"And your brother?" She asked.

"A typical six year old." He shortly said. "Very curious, enjoy games, toys. You know, something a six year old boy would be into."

Tiana heard his uninterested tone on his family and knew he didn't seem all too thrilled about their arrival. So she stopped walking. "Well hey…" She faced him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "…I don't want you feeling down all day. Not when we planned to spend it all together." She kissed him again.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her, pulling onto him. "Mm." He moaned before pressing his lips onto hers.

Charles was walking down the street when he saw the couple in a loving liplock. He wrinkled his nose and kept walking, growing more furious than ever.

"Good morning Charlie," spoke an elderly man. "Why the long face?"

Charles nostrils flared. "It's Tiana and that prince she's engaged to, Mr. Baker. Everwhere I go I see him all over her."

The older man chuckled as he watched the couple now leaving hand and hand away from them across the street. "Young love has the best drama. What happened? Did he steal her away from you or something?"

"Not exactly."

The older man nodded his head. "Well those Creole boys have that good hair and eyes to make the girls swoon."

"But he isn't Creole. He's some Mediterranean prince." Charles said.

"Medi-what?" The man frowned.

"He's from Europe." Charles answered.

"All the way across the pond?" The man asked.

"Much further than that I'm for certain. He's from a country that's not even in all the world maps. It took me nearly ten atlas' to finally find the country."

"Hmm." Mr. Baker curiously scratched his chin. "He seems like a nice kid to me. Always making time for Tiana who is a very nice and hardworking young lady."

"She's wasting her life away in diners making second to none. If she were to marry me she doesn't need to work. I can provide for her." Charles said.

The older man chuckled and shook his head. "Tiana doesn't seem to be the type would would stay home all day waiting for ya, boy. Why don't you look at the other nice looking girls around here. They will love to have young, college boy for a husband."

Charles snorted. "I have to get going Mr. Baker."

"Alright young man you take care. Oh, and when are you leaving for college?"

"The end of next month." Charles was growing tired of the older man.

"July? Well if I don't see you by then then I wish you luck with everything." Mr. Baker grinned.

"Thank you." He said, walking away. He stopped and turned when he heard Tiana laughing as Naveen spun her in his arms. He rolled his eyes and continue walking away.

"Naveen, put me down!" Tiana laughed.

"I don't know if I want to." He stopped spinning and put her back on the ground.

Tiana tried to step back but was locked in his arms. "Can you let me go?"

"And if I don't?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Eudora and Mrs. Jones laughed at the couple. Reminiscing on their romance with their husbands who were no longer with them.

Tiana looked into Naveen's honey coloured eyes and smiled. She loved the way he was looking at her and holding her. Such strong masculine arms around her body that was pressed against his hard chest. She couldn't wait to run her fingers across his abdomen. He was simply perfect.

Naveen looked into Tiana's dark brown eyes and couldn't stop smiling. She felt right in his arms. The softness of her skin touching his, every curve on her body as he held her made him feel complete. And the softness of her breasts pressed on him turned him on. He couldn't wait to explore every last inch and crevice of her body. She was simply perfect and was his as he was hers. He had to feel her lips on is again.

"Ya'll got plenty of time to kiss later!" Eudora cut them off.

"Mm." Tiana moaned into Naveen's mouth before slightly pulling away. "She's right. We should get clean and see each other later."

Naveen didn't want to hear that. "I don't want to leave."

She rubbed her thumb over his lips. "How about I make you a big hearty breakfast before you leave?"

"I'd like that." Naveen smiled. "But could I mince?"

"If you want to." She smiled back.

He kissed her once more. "Then let's get started."

()()()()

A/N: The royal family comes in for a visit on the next chapter!


	11. Royal Confirmation

A/N: I've combined two chapters into one here. So think of this as a double update! Enjoy!

()()()()

The Prince And The Waitress

Royal Confirmation

A week later- Eudora's livingroom

"I do not want to see my family right now, especially my father." Naveen said, sitting on Eudora's livingroom couch.

"I'm sure things won't be that bad." Tiana tried to reassure him. "At least they're very excited about you getting married."

Naveen snorted. "My mother will be excited. My father is calculating on how this could benefit for him financially. He wouldn't even come here if it didn't do him justice."

Lawrence stood quietly by the window anticipating on the arrival of the king and queen. He knew that they wouldn't approve Naveen's engagement because Tiana isn't from a rich background. _'Oh this will be an exciting afternoon!' _He mentally chuckled.

"You're worse than I am, Lawrence." Eudora teased, going by the window.

"Oh…" The short man smiled. "I am always loyal to my king."

She nodded before looking out of the window. "Well I'm waiting for my ride to get here. Babycake are you sure you can handle everything by yourself?"

"Mama...this is Tiana you're talking to." Tiana said with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." She said as two cars pulled up in front of the house with turquoise flags with large letter 'M' printed in the middle of them. "They're here!"

Naveen dreadfully sighed before standing up, helping Tiana up and taking her hand with his.

Tiana could tell that her fiancé was uncomfortable with the fact that his father was coming more than his mother and brother. She wish that there was a way to make him feel relaxed about it, but he did live with the man and knew more about him than she did.

Eudora opened the door to two large Maldonian men. Before she could ask who they were, a middle age woman and a younger boy walked into the home.

Kanad's eyes brightened when he saw his older brother.

"Naveen!"

Naveen embraced his brother in a loving hug. "Hey little brother!"

"I've missed you so much! The palace isn't the same without you!"

"I've missed you, too, and I'm not sure whether I should take your statement as a compliment or an insult." Naveen said with a raised eyebrow.

The boy laughed.

Nagina gave Eudora a small smile. "You must be Eudora."

"And you must be Nagina."

Both shook hands.

Lawrence eased his way over to the queen and bowed, "Your majesty."

Ignoring the man, Nagina then walked over at her son and his fiancée. "My son," She said in her soft spoken voice.

Naveen gave her a loving hug before pulling away to take her hand, "This is my fiancée, Tiana."

Nagina studied Tiana as a small smile cracked on her lips. "You are an incredibly beautiful young woman."

"Thank you." Tiana was flattered by the compliment.

Nagina then took her hand. "You will make a fine princess. I just know it."

Kanad bowed before Tiana, taking her other hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, mi benita."

"Oh, how cute!" Tiana laughed a little. "You're adorable!"

The prince's cheeks flushed, "Thank you."

Just then, two large men walked into the home followed by Kabir along with two additional people, a man and a woman. Eudora was the first to catch his eye.

"Why you must be Tiana's twin sister." He grinned before taking her hand to kiss it.

"I see where Naveen gets his charm from." Eudora laughed a little.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Yes, it's very true."

"Well I'm heading out the door. It was very nice meeting ya'll." She stepped out.

"Likewise my dear Eudora." Kabir smiled.

Eudora mouth _'goodluck'_ to Naveen and Tiana before closing the door behind her.

"Very well." Kabir clapped his hand before turning to see his son and fiancée. "Naveen, my boy! How you you?"

Naveen was already annoyed by his father's deceiving behavior but had to suck it up. "Good father." He extended his hand.

"Handshaking? Not in this family!" He eagerly wrapped his arms around his son.

Naveen mentally groaned in annoyance.

Kabir pulled from the hug and noticed the young woman standing beside his son. "And you must be Tiana." He took her hand and kissed it. "Es pleasurania tu fenis y mi benita."

Tiana thought the man was charming, even if she didn't understand a word he just said. "What does that mean?"

"It is such a pleasure to meet such perfection my beauty." He grinned at her. "Where have my son found you? Does he shower you with the best in flowers, jewelry, perfumes, candies?"

She smiled over at Naveen. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Kabir looked at the engagement ring and nodded. "Excellent taste, son. Your beautiful bride deserves only the best."

"Tiana, my son has bought you the most beautiful ring. Reminds me a lot of my engagement ring." Nagina added timidly.

"It is quite larger than your ring, Nagina. Of course Naveen always loves to outdo me in everything!" Kabir said in sarcasm.

Everyone but Naveen laughed. Tiana didn't even know if the man was serious or not so she too remained silent.

"Is my son so sensitive in jokes all of a sudden?" Questioned Kabir. "Tiana, is he this way with you?"

"No..." She noticed how different her fiancé was behaving and could clearly see how Kabir was nitpicking as much as he could. "...Naveen's very charming and-

"I am quite tired of standing." The king interrupted. "Do you mind if I have a seat?"

If it was one thing Tiana didn't like and that was being interrupted.

"Sure. You can have a seat." She answered, looking at the guards and helpers. "Um, yeah, I'm sorry but I don't have anymore seats available-

"Oh don't bother speaking to the help." Kabir cut her off. "They're use to standing. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes your highness." Said the servants and guards.

"You see?" The king smiled.

"Okay?" Tiana said, sitting on the couch beside Naveen.

Naveen leaned over and whispered. "See what I mean?"

"Yes." She whispered back.

()()()()

The royal family continued their discussion on the engagement before moving on to how Naveen and Tiana got together in the first place. Both king and queen were impressed with the story and noticed the change in their son's behavior since the last time they saw him.

"Naveen..." Kabir began, growing bored by the peace. "...have you spent all of the money your mother and myself loaned you?"

Naveen knew what the man was up to. "Why do you ask?" Annoyance hinted in his voice.

"Well it is my money." The king answered.

"So about this upcoming wedding." Nagina decided to stop the fight before it started.

"Yes, the wedding." Kabir agreed and sip on some tea. "When will it take place?"

Naveen cleared his throat. "We've decided mid-July."

"Enough time for my valets to make some calls and set up everything in Maldonia!" Announced the king.

"Father, we want to get married here in New Orleans." Naveen said with stern in his tone.

"Still have that silly idea of marrying here in the Untied States." Kabir smirked and looked at Tiana. "Tiana darling, are there any rooms here where you can take Nagina to? Naveen and I have some men discussions to take care of."

Tiana saw the determined look in the middle age man's eyes and turned to see the exact mirror expression in Naveen's eyes.

"It's alright, Tiana." Naveen said, not leaving his eyes from his father's. "I don't see why Tiana or my mother should have to miss out on us simply disagreeing."

"Still defying your father, I see." Kabir laughed. "I would think that with you being twenty you would understand when it is or isn't appropriate to speak in the company of women."

"You know what…" Tiana stood up, trying to avoid conflict between the men, and from giving Kabir a piece of her own mind, "…come on, Nagina. I'll show you the garden my mother and I managed to grow in the backyard."

"Tiana you can stay here, it is _your_ livingroom." Naveen pointed out. "My father's words hold no power here."

She leaned over and pressed her lips onto the prince's. "I know. But I think it's time you two finally make some kind of compromise on this."

"May I join you? I love flowers!" Chimed in Kanad.

"No, you will stay with us men." Kabir instructed.

"Ah papa…"

"No pouting. You will stay with us."

"He can join us." Tiana took the boy's hand. "It doesn't bother me."

Nagina rose from her seat. "You plant your own garden?" The queen was surprised as she followed Tiana and the young prince out of the livingroom.

Kabir looked back at his help. "You all can wait outside." He ordered.

All but Lawrence left the home, who eased his way into Eudora's bedroom.

Naveen sighed. "Now that the women and help are all out of the room..." He said in sarcasm.

"You think this is a very huge joke don't you? Disobeying me?" The king spat.

"Who said I was joking?" Challenged Naveen.

"Never mind that, what's most important is tradition and you know that all Maldonian royal weddings are held in Maldonia!" The king fired.

"We're having our wedding here!" The prince fired back.

"Look, I understand that Tiana wants the wedding here, and like a woman she _convinced_ you the best way she could to honour her wishes."

"Convince?" Naveen frowned.

"Oh don't try to act as if you're not aware of how devious women can be when they want something bad enough. Your mother has tried plenty of times and it took only once for me to realize." Kabir tried to advice his son. "At least you can know not to get tricked."

"She didn't do anything to convince me, father. I want us to marry here. We've already got everything set up at a church." Naveen explained.

"A church?" Kabir frowned. "The royal palace is the _best_ place to hold the wedding!"

"We're getting married in New Orleans, and if you don't like it then don't come. Plain and simple." Naveen scolded.

Kabir smirked, standing up. "I've got to hand it to you, my boy. You are a fighter just as I am. If you want the wedding here then it will be the best _damn_ wedding this city…no, country has ever seen!" He extended out his hand.

Naveen was somewhat hesitant on shaking his father's hand as he didn't trust him.

Kabir noticed his son distrust. He was aware of it for as long as he could remember. "Oh come on, Naveen! I know that I haven't been around as much as I should've been for you growing up, but could we at least let bygones be bygones?"

_'If I had a thousand dontas for everytime I've heard that.'_ Naveen thought. But decided to shake his father's hand for Tiana. Who was convinced that the two would be civilized for once.

"So the wedding will be held here!" Kabir confirmed. "But you must have a second wedding in Maldonia. Your people deserves to see their new princess!"

Naveen shook his head. "You'll never let this rest. I'll speak with Tiana about it."

"Good! Once you two marry here we will leave as soon as possible and have another wedding for the people of Maldonia!" Kabir was very satisfied with the answer. "Tiana couldn't possibly refuse another wedding! Women loves these things!"

"Tiana isn't like most women." Naveen pointed out.

"Indeed she isn't. She's marrying into a royal family!" The king said proudly. "By the way how old is Tiana? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"She's nineteen." Naveen answered.

"She's nineteen?" He asked, shocked. "She doesn't look a day over fifteen."

"Not everyone marries young girls." Naveen said, knowing his father did just that with his mother. He was somewhat warming up to the man. _'Could he be finally coming around.'_

"Your mother had the maturity of a sophisticated woman at fifteen and was pure. Tiana is pure, yes?"

'_And then he ruins it.'_ The prince mentally said. "Now you're getting too personal." Naveen rose from the loveseat.

"So she's experienced?" Asked Kabir with is hands in his pocket.

"She has her beliefs." Naveen didn't think that it was the man's business.

"Ah so she _is_ a virgin. Good. It is best to get them when they aren't already tainted." Kabir nodded his head in approval. "So what does she do? She's obviously not from wealth."

"She's a waitress." Naveen looked out the window.

"A hard worker?" The king asked.

"Very." The prince gave him a short answer.

"Good." Kabir nodded his head. "You need a woman like that."

Lawrence frowned, stepping out of Eudora's room. "Sire? Are you not offended by the relationship?"

Kabir raised an eyebrow in puzzlement at the short man. "Who are you?"

The valet bowed. "I am Lawrence Dupee. The prince's valet, your royal highness."

"I don't recognize you?" The king frowned.

"I've been his highness's valet since he was five, your majesty."

"And why should my father be offended by my relationship, Lawrence?" Naveen challenged.

"Yes, why should I be?" Repeated Kabir.

The valet looked up at both men who was cornering him. "Well, she's…never mind." He felt like a complete moron. "There isn't anything that's offensive about the two. They are young and in love. What more could go wrong for them? I just thought that with her not coming from higher class-

"If you are stating that I should disapprove their relationship simply because she's not from a wealthy family then you are clearly mistaken." Kabir grew offended.

"Oh no, your highnesses I wouldn't suggest that." Lawrence nervous shook his head.

"Then what are you suggesting, fatman?" Naveen was this close to firing the pudgy fellow.

The valet was so nervous that he laughed. "I was only being silly. She's very beautiful for a waitress and her skin colour is gorgeous."

"Oh so that's what it is!" Kabir said. "You think that I will have a problem with my son marrying Tiana because she's darker skin? Do you realize who my great-grandfather and great-grandmother were? The former king and queen of Maldonia! My great-grandfather was half Ethiopian while his wife was Kenyan and as dark and lovely much like Tiana!"

"Oh no…I-I-I…they made a fine and very powerful couple ship." Laurence's heart started racing. "And I think that his highness and Tiana make a handsome couple."

"Please, leave the sight of my son and myself." He ordered, feeling disgusted.

"Where should I go?" Asked the valet.

"Do not question your king, you worthless servant." Kabir sternly said.

Lawrence respected the king's wishes and left the house.

"It is time you get yourself a new valet. That fat troll is a raving idiot," Kabir crossed his arms over his chest. "So Tiana is a waitress you say?"

"For now. Until she opens her restaurant. She's also an aspiring chef."

"An entrepreneur as well? You've certainly found yourself a working woman. I hope her influence rubs off on you." Kabir joked, moving on. "Now the rest of our help will arrive tomorrow and as much as I adore Tiana's southern charm, she will have to lose the accent."

Naveen smirked. "I was wondering when the man wearing the crown would finally come out."

"What?"

"You're always trying to take charge of everything. Tiana and myself have already taken care of what's needed to be done." The prince told his father.

"Your official uniform is still in Maldonia. You can't possibly wear the duplicate at your own wedding." Said the king. "I will have my valet make note of bringing your uniform here. And as for Tiana, women tend to lose their accents much quicker than men. I would personally tell her myself."

"Tiana's accent is one of the many qualities I love about her, and if you personally ask her to do such a thing then you're in for a surprise. She's by no means a pushover."

"Naveen, I understand your concern, but Tiana will be your wife and that means she will also be the princess of Maldonia. It is best we lead by example," Kabir explained. "Now as her future husband you must tell—no, order her on what she must do to be accepted in our society."

"Damn if I will." Naveen spat.

"Naveen I am not telling you to get rid of her. Hell, I wouldn't if she were mine. I simply want her to practice on a proper Maldonian royal etiquette. I'm assuming she only knows English?"

"No, her grandmother taught her French." Naveen said, trying to keep himself from growing more angry than he already way.

The king's eyes brightened. "Ah, very impressive. So learning Maldonian won't be as complicated for her!"

"You don't even know if we're going to go back to Maldonia. There's no need to make any longterm commitments on this." He reminded his father.

Kabir laughed. "Couldn't hurt trying."

Naveen mentally groaned. His father could be such a difficult person to deal with.

()()()()

"…these are lovely flowers, Tiana." Complimented Nagina, looking at all the different floral of various colours. "Are these phalaenopsis orchids?"

"Yes, they are." Tiana answered.

"My absolute favourite! My florists can't seem to keep them alive for long. Our climate winters are much too harsh for the poor things. Even in the green house."

Tiana quickly saw the difference between the king and queen. Nagina was calm, sweet, gentle while Kabir's very forward and flirtatious balanced them out and it seemed to work for the two. Opposites do attract, she knew that very well with Naveen. "Well here in New Orleans we are fortunate to have mild winters though there are days when it gets a bit chilly. They can hold their own."

"My son has definitely chosen the perfect bride for him" Nagina smiled, impressed at her future daughter in-law. "I will love to show you the collection of flowers I have in the royal green house in Maldonia, and what could be more perfect timing since the wedding will be held there."

"Naveen and I have already agreed that the wedding is to be held here. In New Orleans." Tiana explained.

"Oh." Nagina said. "Kabir will not like this. He is quite traditional."

"We've already set up everything." Tiana confirmed, not holding back on what she wanted for _her_ wedding.

"Well I am sure it will be beautiful either way." Nagina smiled. "I am happy to know that I will finally have a new daughter who has a good head on her shoulders." She was very impressed to know that Tiana had a dream of owning a restaurant. She herself had a dream before marrying Kabir. "Whatever Kabir tells you to do, do not give up on your dream. He can be quite the bully."

'_So I've heard.'_ Tiana thought. "No one can stop me from fulfilling my dreams."

"That's the best way of putting it. Naveen could also benefit in working."

"He's a very talented musician and the best mincer I've ever known." Tiana said proudly.

"Mincer?" The queen looked puzzled.

Tiana wasn't surprised on the woman's confusion. "I'll show you some other time."

Kanad ran over to the two holding two cookies. "You have nice people here."

"Where did you get those cocanas from?" Asked Nagina.

"From a woman called Mrs. Jones." The young prince answered.

Just then, Naveen and Kabir walked outside to meet the women.

The middle age man chuckled when he saw the flowers. "Very cute garden you've got here."

Nagina locked arms with her husband. "Darling, Tiana and her mother planted these themselves."

Kabir raised his eyebrows and nodded in approval. "I should fire my florists and simply hire you and your mother." He joked.

"Tiana and Eudora are anything but servants." Naveen grew defensive.

"I was joking son. Lighten up!" Said the king.

Nagina smiled. "Tiana is also an entrepreneur. She plans on opening her very own restaurant!"

"So I've heard." Kabir walked over to Tiana. "Do you think that it's appropriate as a princess to work in a restaurant?"

"I believe it is appropriate." Tiana answered. She wasn't afraid of this 'powerful' man.

"For a short while I'm assuming." The king added.

"No, it's always been a dream of mine to have, and I'm used to having my own through working. My parents raised me to work for what I want, and I love every second of it."

"Why is that child?" Kabir asked, not understanding why felt the way she did for working.

"Because it's rewarding for me. I'm making my own money, making others very happy as well as myself." Tiana explained.

The king sighed, shaking his head. "Naveen you haven't told her about where she stands as a princess? No one in our family works as servants to anyone."

"She isn't going to be a servant." Naveen went by her side, growing protective. "And I have no issue with her having her own business."

Kabir chuckled darkly. "This is de ja vu all over again! Your mother had this exact ridiculous plan, but I set that straight quick."

"But darling…" Nagina started. "…Tiana could still be a princess and it isn't as if she's serving people. It's her business-

"Speak when you are asked, Nagina." He warned her.

She obliged.

Naveen witnessed how his father treated his mother and for the first time in his life he had the courage to speak up. "Don't shush her because she have an opinion."

"And what are you going to do, son?" Challenged Kabir. "You can't even handle your fiancee what makes you think that you have the right to get involve in _my_ marriage!"

"Because I am her son and she is my mother, damnit!" Naveen spat. "You raised Kanad and myself to never make our women feel less than they are, but you do just that with mother everytime she tries to make a statement. I will never let you do that to her again."

"Naveen, it's alright." Nagina offered. Hating to see her son and husband fighting.

"No mother. It isn't." Naveen said.

Mrs. Jones walked over with a look of concern. "Is everything alright over here?"

Everyone looked her way.

"Yes Mrs. Jones." Tiana said. "Thank you for checking up."

"It's just that I've heard so much shouting I thought that maybe…" She looked at Naveen and his family. "…everything seems alright. Ya'll take care!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." Both Naveen and Tiana said.

Kabir sighed in annoyance. "I think that it's best that we leave for the day, Nagina and Kanad. We don't want anymore commoners nosing in our business."

"She didn't mean any harm, father." Naveen defended the woman.

"More like spying on us! The old, poor-

"Shut the hell up!" Naveen snapped. "You're criticizing about a person you don't even know!"

"Well it is my right, damnit!" Kabir fired back. "Come Kanad and Nagina. We are leaving!" He walked into the house.

"Kabir just needs to rest. He's very cranky when he's tired. I will see you both tomorrow." Nagina softly said before following her husband.

Kanad went over to Tiana and bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you, mi benita."

Tiana thought the young prince was adorable. "Thank you, Kanad."

He nodded his head before hugging Naveen. "Abinaza!" He ran after his parents.

"Abinaza." Naveen responded halfheartedly.

Tiana took his hand while studying his face. He was upset and he had every right to. "Don't let him get to you."

"I wish it were that easy." He said as they walked back into the now empty house. He snorted. "I guess they weren't kidding when they said that they were leaving for the day." Plopping on the couch.

Tiana sat on his lap and felt his arms wrap around her.

"What he said was wrong but you stood up for what's right. I'm proud of you." She rested her forehead on his.

"I've just had enough of him trying to order everything in his presence. My mother is use to it and brushes it off. For me it's not easy to do that." Naveen explained, brushing his hand over Tiana's thigh.

"Because you're not use to having people run your life." She pointed out.

"Exactly." He said. "At least he's accepted our marrying here, but there's a catch."

She rolled her eyes before sitting back up. "Was expecting it. What is it?"

"He still wants us to marry in Maldonia."

"But we already made plans to look at buildings the day after the wedding."

"I know and if you don't want to do this then I will tell him no." Naveen said.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, now thinking of the possibly of going to her finace's home country.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I'm fine with whatever you choose to do." Naveen said, continue rubbing her thigh. "It would be nice to see how the Maldonian people will react when they see you."

"Then we can have another wedding there. If it's that important." Tiana said.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. "Yeah." And kissed his lips. "I always wanted to try Maldonian food anyway. And I can add some of the dishes there to my menu for the restaurant-If I like any of the dishes there."

Naveen loved how optimist his wife got whenever she brought up the restaurant. "I'm very lucky to have you."

She looked into his honey coloured eyes and felt her stomach tightened. The way he looked at her always drove her crazy. _'He is so tempting.'_

He looked into her eyes and saw fire in them. Her lustful gazes drove him insane and as time came closer to their wedding he found it almost impossible to fight his urges to make love to her. Right now was one of those moments. So he pressed his lips onto hers in passion.

Tiana moaned feeling herself grow aroused. "Naveen…" She whispered,

Naveen moved his lips on her cheek before making to her neck

"Naveen..." She moaned, pushing his head onto her neck.

"Tiana..." He himself was aroused, leaning over until Tiana's back was on the couch and he was move her.

Their lips crashed in another heated passion, moaning escaping both their mouths.

"Oh Naveen..." Tiana couldn't hold back any long. She had to feel every inch of his body. "Make love to me..."

His usual resistances failed him now as he too wanted her, badly. He slowly ran his hand up under her dress, brushing his hand over her aroused pearl, hearing a soft moan escaping his finacee's mouth.

"I'm back!" Eudora opened the door and covered her mouth. "Oh…"

Both Naveen and Tiana rose from their positions.

Eudora couldn't help but to find the deer-in-the-headlight look in their faces humorous. "Its good that I came in when I did." She joked, walking past them. "Once ya'll cool off I'll be in the kitchen."

Tiana was embarrassed while like Eudora, Naveen too found them getting walked on funny.

"Why are you laughing? My mama just caught us almost—I don't want to think about it." She hid her face in her hands.

"At least we weren't naked?" He shrugged,

Tiana looked at him as if he's lost his mind. "You're not the least embarrassed?"

"Like I said. We weren't nude and it was only a kiss. Nothing more."

"But we both had more than a kiss in mind." Tiana said.

"We did and that was why she walked on us." He wrapped an arm around her. "It was for our own good."

Tiana slapped him on the chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess."

"Then we must face her now." Naveen said. "We gave her our word that we would help her with dinner tonight." He rose from the couch, helping his fiancee up. "And now that my parents aren't here we could have more to eat!"

Tiana dreaded having to face her mother right now.

"You act as if she will scold you for kissing your finace." Naveen teased.

"Knowing her, she will most likely embarrass me just for the laughs." Tiana said.

Naveen laughed. "She's your mother, it's her job to embarrass you." He lead them to the kitchen. "And I would rather have a mother who teases me than a father who enjoys walking over anyone who is considered 'beneath' him."

"I guess..." Tiana said as Naveen stopped right by the kitchen door. She gave him a puzzled look before asking, "Why did you stop-

His lips cut her off, pulling her body onto his.

"Mmm..." Tiana pulled from the kiss. "Now was that necessary?"

"I think it was." Naveen grinned.

"So did I." Eudora opened the door. "Have ya'll cooled off enough to help me with dinner?"

"I don't know. Have we cooled off, Tiana?" Naveen asked his finacee.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Ya'll play too much."

()()()()

A/N: There's the update. I'll try to make them quicker! Four more chapters until the end!


	12. Some Things Come In Visions Pt 1

The Prince And The Waitress

Some Things Come In Visions Pt. 1

"Mmm. Goodnight." Tiana moaned onto Naveen's lips. Both were in the middle of a kissing session on Eudora's front porch.

"Goodnight." Naveen said, not wanting to leave his fiancée alone for the night. The day has been a busy one with his parents making it into town and after a very hearty dinner all he wanted was his fiancée all to himself. "Let me take you back to my apartment since your mother has left to care for your aunt."

"Now you know what will happen if we're alone." Tiana reminded him. "It's best that we stay far away from each other when its just us two."

Naveen looked inventively at her, "I would rather give up my title as prince of Maldonia than to ever be far away from you." He said with passion, caressing her cheek. "I also don't like you home alone. Please come back with me. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

"Now what kind of fiancée would I be to have you sleep on the couch?" Tiana rested her hands on her hips.

"Yes, yes sleeping on the couch could affect my incredibly handsome face, but that's beside the point." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"You made it so easy." Naveen laughed, wrapping his arms back around her. "In all seriousness I would rather for you to come back with me."

"Naveen…"

"If you want to be a good fiancée then you would want to make me happy by listening to me for this one time." He said.

Tiana pressed her lips onto his. "I heard you, but want to stay here. You go back to your nice apartment with your very nice bathtub and I'll see you again in the morning."

Naveen shook his head. "I can't do that."

"And why not? I've slept in this house alone way before I met you."

He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder. "Please? I'll be lonesome without you." He begged.

Tiana sighed. "I'll tell you what, you can come get me early tomorrow morning before work and-

"Tiana..."

"Naveen."

"Tiana."

"Naveen...no." Standing by her decision.

Naveen let out a sigh of surrender. "Fine. But I'll be back here at five o clock sharp."

"Good boy." She smiled, seeing the sad puppy dog look on his face. "Don't be like that."

"I'm leaving my fiancée home alone. How else am I suppose to be?" He didn't feel right about leaving her alone.

"All smiles." She gave him one more kiss. "Now I want you to get home before someone gets a hold of _you_."

Naveen snorted. "I can fight my own battles."

"Not if they're fangirls." Tiana pointed out. "You know how crazy they can be. Remember last week when those three women fell at your feet while we were in the middle of dancing?"

Naveen laughed a little. "Alright I will hurry home, but don't be surprise if I do come back before the time I'm suppose to return."

"And I will tell you to go right back home."

They shared another kiss.

"I love you." Tiana said.

"I love you." Naveen finally let her go before heading down the stairs and into his car. "Get in the house, lock the door and once you make it by the window, wave for me?" He wanted to make sure that she was safe before he left.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes before obliging.

Once he saw her waving by the window, he honk the horn from his steering wheel and quickly drove off.

Tiana closed the curtains from the window and headed straight to her room where she grabbed her wash basin to clean herself after the long day. Once she was done and now dressed in her nightgown she laid back in bed, thinking of Naveen.

A smile cracked on her lips as she thought about how protective he was of her. A man who use to think the world revolved around him—no, he still believes that it does, but selflessly gave up some ego space to fit her into his world.

Heavy knocking interrupted her thoughts and she knew it was Naveen coming back for her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tiana put on her house coat before opening the door. "Alright Naveen I'll come back with you on one…" She stopped when she saw Charles at her door. "Charles?" She tried to close the door, but his foot blocked her from doing so.

With no effort, the man pushed the door open, walking into the house.

Tiana stepped back as her heart began racing.

Charles smiled. "You act as if you've seen a ghost."

"Get out of here." She ordered.

He locked the door before walking over to her. "I want to talk to you." He reached over to take her hand.

But she quickly put it behind her back. "I have nothing to say to you."

"But I do." Charles said, standing just inches from her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tiana made sure to not show him anymore fear.

He put his hands on his pocket without ever leaving his gaze on her. "What could I have done to make you love me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've known you for years, we even became friends. You were aware of how I felt for you, but never gave me the time of day. Then out of nowhere this foreign prince pops up and you're engage to marry him." He was beginning to grow irritated at the thought, but decided not to scare her. He didn't want that. "What is it about him that made you love him?"

"To answer your first question, its the way you treated me. You never even for once asked what would make me happy if I were to be in a relationship with you." Tiana tried to be careful with her answer. "It was all about what you wanted, and after telling you from time after time that I had no interest in just being a housewife. I had my own dreams, my own goals that I would to eventually like to share with someone someday."

Charles exhaled. "I don't believe that a woman should—I am, have always been a man who wanted to take care of the woman I love. To provide for her and in return take care of me emotionally and physically. All I wanted was that from you, Tiana. A good woman to come home to."

"But there are other women who want that life, Charles-

"No, there isn't." He shook his head.

"Yes there is!"

He grabbed her by both arms, pulling her over to him. "I don't want those other women, Tiana."

"Let go of me." Tiana using all her strength to pull herself from his hold, but he grasped her arms again.

"Why can't you get that silly dream out of your head?" His voice growing agressive. "I love you, Tiana! I had you first! Not Naveen!"

"This is another reason why I couldn't see myself with you!" She spat, feeling his hands tighten around her arms. "You can't force me to love you, or scare me either."

"I could make you truly happy, Tiana. I have enough money for you to no longer struggle! All you can do for me to keep my home clean and provide me three meals. I won't even ask to sleep with you. Just be there for me is all I want." Charles said with desperation in his voice.

Tiana saw how delusional the man was and grew furious. "No! I refuse to be your slave."

"That's not being my slave, I want a wife who is worthy enough for a man as myself. And that's you." He said.

Tiana closed her eyes. "Why me? Why not the other woman out there?"

"I already told you they aren't good enough for me. You are feisty, beautiful, sweet, a woman of god, intelligent. A real man's ideal woman."

"There are women out there who have those qualities. What about Abigail or Penny? They always come in Duke's looking for you. I'm sure if you married one of them they would make you happy."

"No they can't because they're not you." He simply answered, controlling his urge to kiss her. "A selfish person such as Naveen doesn't deserve a woman such as yourself."

Tiana took advantage of his loosen grip and pushed herself from him once again. "Naveen is furthest from ever being selfish."

Charles snorted. "He's a womanizer, he will hurt you Tiana. No man is good enough for you. Only I am!" He shouted.

"And you call Naveen selfish? I can't ever be with someone like you! If you truly love me like you said you do, then you would want to see me happy with Naveen."

"You can learn to love me." Charles said, shutting out whatever she told him.

"No, I can't. I would rather die than marry you." Tiana said with passion.

Charles started to grow angry. "Don't say that."

"And to answer your other question on why I love Naveen. It's because he sees me other than a housewife. He treats me like a human being. He encourages me to follow my dreams, he's my biggest supporter. Yes, I know in a marriage I have to take care of my home, my husband and I will, but best believe I will also take care of my restaurant and do what makes me happy." She explained, looking him dead in the eyes. "A couple who is truly inlove compromises with each-

"No, as my wife you're suppose to make _me_ happy. You give up your old life for a new one, where you no longer have to worry about struggling to save for that old building. Now give up that ridiculous dream and wake up! Come home with me-

"I don't want you!" Tiana snapped. "The thought of being married to you makes me sick!"

Charles clinched his fist before rising to hit Tiana, but he quickly stopped when he saw no fear in her eyes.

"So is this something I would've had to dealt with if I did married you? Having an opinion is a guarantee punch in the face? Charles, go home." Tiana brushed pass him to open her door. "The damage has been done a long time ago."

Charles sighed, too ashamed to look at the woman he loves. "I wouldn't hit you."

"Get out Charles." Tiana said more firmly.

"My grandfather beat my grandmother when she challenged him. My father beat my mother when she did the same thing." He admitted. "I would scare you, but would never lay a finger on you." He looked her way. "I can try to control my anger if we share any disagreements."

"Leave."

Charles walked her way. "Tiana, if you would just listen-

"I've heard all that I cared to hear from you Charles." She said.

"Damnit, Tiana." He roughly pulled her in his arms and started shaking her. "Listen to me!"

Tiana put her hands on his chest, trying to stop the impact. "Let go of me!"

He stopped and forced his lips onto hers.

"No, Charles!" Tiana started punching at him.

"Yes, Tiana. Naveen might have had you first, but I won't let him win." He pushed the front door close, pressing Tiana against it, giving her a devious stare. "I can give you a child, my child then you'll have no other choice but to marry me." He scooped her in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

Tiana began violently kicking at the man and slapping him on the face. "No Charles. No!"

He threw her on the bed. "Its for the best." And pinned her arms by her sides.

"No!" Tiana cried, feeling his lips on her neck.

()()()()

Naveen made it back to his apartment with this ill-feeling in his stomach. He knew something wasn't right and he was always correct on his instincts.

"I need to relax." He tried convincing himself. But when he closed his eyes he saw Tiana crying and screaming. His eyes shot open and shook his head. "No, this is my imagination getting to me."

The more he tried convincing himself that nothing was wrong, the harder it was for him to stay focused.

"I'm sorry Tiana." He grabbed his car keys and headed right back out the door. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if his instincts were indeed incorrect, but he had to see if she was alright and if she were than at least he got to see her face again.

()()()()

"You don't want to do this, Charles." Tiana pleaded.

"I do if it means that I can father our child, Tiana." He stood and began unbuckling his belt. "I didn't want to have to come to this."

"Then don't." Tiana said, holding back her tears. "Even if you did succeeded in getting me pregnant I would never marry you. I would take my baby and run far away from you."

"No you'd never do that." He shook his head. "You would never keep my child from me."

"I would because it was conceive out of force! Not love. You don't even deserve to see it, and you never will. I'd make sure of it." Tiana said with anger and disgust.

"You're not that heartless to do that." He saw how serious she looked.

"You're heartless for trying to rape me." She challenged. "Force a child in me that wasn't meant to be conceived the way you want it to!"

Charles bucketed his belt and shook his head. "I'm not trying to rape you-

"Then why did you bring me to my room? Pin me down in my own bed and threatened to force a child in me?" She asked, regretting not leaving with Naveen. "Is this what I had to look forward to if I did marry you? Sabotaging just to make your selfish fantasy come true?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'd take care of you both, Tiana. And instead of worrying about that restaurant you could worry about me and our child."

"But I wouldn't be happy." She said.

"If you want to be a chef so bad then you can be mine. I would buy you the best in kitchen appliances-

"Charles, please." Tiana sat up on the bed. "It's not meant to be."

"If Naveen wasn't in the picture and if I would've accepted your life as a chef would you still give me chance?" He wanted to see if there was still hope. There has to be.

"No." She answered honestly.

Charles let out a laugh. "So I guess this is it? I leave for college next month without a wife?" He ran a hand over his face as he neared the bedroom door. "This will be the first time in my life where I—no…" He fell on his knees, resting his head on Tiana's lap. "I can't let you go." He wrapped his arms around her in a possessive hold. "I can't see you marrying this man."

Tiana silently prayed that the man would let her go and leave her be, but the longer he stayed the more nervous she was becoming.

"There's no other woman like you, Tiana." He looked up at her.

She closed her eyes. "There are good women out there, Charles."

He let her go, shaking his head. "No, there isn't." He ran his hand up over her tummy, pass her chest until it touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

She turned her head away. "No, Charles."

He got up, sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Go home, Charles." She refused to look his way.

"So this is it?" He asked her.

When she didn't answer he walked swiftly out of the room and headed straight out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Once Tiana watched him leave she quickly rose from the bed and locked the front door. She sighed in relief as the tears she fought back finally ran down her cheeks. Never in her life has she ever been this afraid, not even on the worse day of her life when the soldier told her mother that her father died in battle she didn't remember having fear. It was determination on making sure her dream would come true, his dream.

But she couldn't cry for long as heavy knocking could be heard at the door.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Tiana? It's me Naveen!"

Her heart leapt when she heard her fiancé's voice. And when she opened the door, she embraced him in a loving hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"What happened?" He asked.

"Take me home with you." She pleaded more than asking.

Naveen noticed her shaking and grew concern. "Charles was here wasn't he?"

"Just take me out of here." All she wanted was to leave the house and to feel safe again. She hated being afraid.

"Alright then pack a dress and I'll get you out of here." Naveen knew something happened to Tiana. He's never seen her this frightened, and figured that it was a bad time ask her about it tonight. _'Tomorrow.'_ He thought as she came out dressed and holding a small bag. "Are you ready?"

"Yea."

They walked out of the house, locking the door before driving off to leave.

"Are you alright?" Naveen asked, wrapping an arm over her shoulder as he drove.

"I am now." Tiana lay her head on his shoulder. Hoping he wouldn't ask her to talk about what almost happened tonight. _'Maybe tomorrow.'_ She thought. For now, her protector is here with her, all she needed from him was his love and to know that she was safe in his arms, and to know that everything was alright again.

He stopped in front of the red light. "Once we return to the apartment, I will run you a bubble bath and if you like, I can give you one of my infamous Maldonian massages and finish your night in my arms?" He looked down at her with a small smile.

Tiana returned the smile as she looked up at her fiance. "I'd love that. And I love you."

He pressed is lips on her forehead just as the green light lit up. "And I love you, too."

()()()()

A/N: Darn it! Naveen missed that nutcase by a couple of minutes!

Just wanted to share with you all on the Disney princess party/get together thing my neighbors and myself threw for the girls over here. The boys around here always get to do these boy events so it was long overdo and I like helping others so it wasn't so bad, but I won't be doing it again. It was like the Babysitter's Club (watch episodes on youtube to see what I'm talking about) plus Rugrats. It was a nice thing to have for the girls. They all enjoyed it. I had fun shopping for Disney princess stuff. I found so much Tiana, Belle and Cinderella stuff though. Like, they were the only three princesses I could find(along with some Aurora and Snow White items). They even had them all together on some products. And call me odd but I have all the princess movies! So when I brought them over all the girls picked what they wanted to watch which were of course Princess And The Frog, Beauty And The Beast, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid. I was shocked when they all said Tangled was boring. I thought they would've liked it. :-( Oh well, at least there's still hope in this world if they like the other princess movies. That's all that matters, right? The ages all ranged from 3-13, it was very LONG but a lot better than flying all over like I usually do.

Oh, and I watched 'The Prince & Me' this morning. I absolutely love that movie! So much fluff and who doesn't love fluff?

And I re-read 'A Son For A King' and all I have to wonder is how in the heck did any of you read that story? The grammar is so bad, I mean I'm no grammar expert but it was a mess. I'm going to be revising some chapters once I post the sequel on here. *sings* it's "Almost there!"

So back to _this_ story, one of the reviewers (spongetina013) said that I've met a lot of weird people since I've stated on many of my authour notes that all my character are based on people I know, knew or met. Yes, it's true but when you have a job like mine the 'crazy meter' is on the high side. lol. This chapter was inspired by the 'Man Down' music video from singer Rhianna. The message is so strong but needed to be seen/heard whether or not you agreed with her revenge to the guy who hurt her. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, or at least feel relieved. Three more chapters until the end!


	13. Some Things Come In Visions Pt 2

The Prince And The Waitress

Some Things Come In Visions Pt. 2

A month later…

"Thank you." Charles paid the paperboy after receiving the newspaper feeling good about himself until he saw in big bold words **ROYALTY IN THE CRESCENT CITY**. He rolled his eyes while opening the page to see a photo of the king, queen and a very young prince all waving at what looked like a crowd.

"How did I not know about this sooner?" He asked himself, and heard a car pulling up not too far from where he saw standing.

Naveen, with Tiana on the passenger side parked his car near Duke's. After helping Tiana out of the car, the two held hands walking inside the diner.

Curious as to why Tiana wasn't in her waitress attire Charles slowly followed them.

"So ya finally resigning." Stanley said, hugging Tiana. "I'm gonna miss ya, kid."

"Oh don't make it harder than it already is." Tiana said, growing a little teary eyed.

"Ya gettin' married to a prince. It can't be that hard." He laughed.

"I was just telling her this." Naveen joked with an arrogant but kind grin.

Stanley then turned his soft expression to a stern one as he looked over at the prince. "Tiana is like a daughter to me so you better take care of her. She's a good girl." He pointed over to him.

"No worries. She'll be happy be with me." Naveen said with confidence as his fiancée returned in his arms.

"I'm unfortunately stuck with him." Tiana joked, looking up at him.

Charles huffed before marching into the diner.

Stanley slapped the man on his back. "Tiana is resigning today."

"Ah." He said, leaving the room to wash his hands.

Naveen could feel Tiana tense a little and what ready to leave a soon as he saw the man. "Are you ready to leave?" He softly asked his fiancée.

"Yeah." Tiana nodded as she remembered where she had to be next. "Mama wants me to try on the dress."

"Again?" Naveen frowned. "But I thought she was done sewing it."

"She thinks I lost weight and wants to see if she should make some adjustments." They started out the door. "See ya Stanley!"

"Good luck kid! Keep her happy Naveen!" He said and sighed just as Charles walked back in. "I'm gonna miss that girl."

"She'll be back." Charles stated, feeling bitter.

"That huge rock says otherwise." Stanley laughed. "And not to mention the rave on her new in-laws! This city will soon hold a royal wedding. Tiana's even invited me and Florence to the ceremony!"

Charles began laughing hysterically.

Stanley raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You're going that travesty of a wedding! Naveen is obviously using her for image and she's falling right for it."

Stanley knew that the man was jealous and his comments were quite childish. "They're in love, Charles. Move on with ya life boy! Ya young! Maybe you'll find a nice girl in Atlanta when you're on ya break from ya college."

"There won't be any women as worthy as Tiana." Charles grew annoyed.

"There are worthy enough women to slave away for ya. Luckily for me I found a woman who gladly wanted to take care of my house." Bragged the man.

"Good for you?" Charles said with sarcasm

"Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to, Charles. And a lot of girls these days want to go to school, even if they can't afford it. That nice girl Dolores was just looking for you this morning."

"She can't cook worth a nickel." The man added.

Stanley shrugged. "You've got enough money to pay for her to take some cooking lessons! By the time you come back for the holidays she'll have a thanksgiving feast ready! And she isn't bad looking."

"She doesn't look as good as Tiana." Charles said.

"Naveen has Tiana." Stanley grew defensive.

Charles waved his hand. "You know what, Stanley? I quit."

"What? You can't just quit!" He watched as the man opened the door. "Hey, where are ya going?"

"Away from here." Charles was furious that everyone was okay with Tiana's relationship with Naveen. He also didn't see what was so special about Naveen? He's just a spoiled philandering prince who will use _his_ girl as if she were dirt. "Damn prince." He groaned. All the work he's put with trying to get Tiana was nothing but a huge failure at the end and there was nothing he could do but watch her marry away to this foreign man.

"Good morning Charles!" Greeted a gentleman was walking with his wife.

Charles didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but he also didn't want to come off as rude, so with a fake welcoming grin, he says. "Good morning Thomas, Betsy."

"Did you just see Tiana and that prince?" Betsy beamed. "I am happy for them, especially Tiana. Who would've guessed that she'd be the one engaged to be married, and to a prince! She was always such a stick-in-the-mud." She remembered.

"As you can see Betsy is going nuts over this royal wedding a week from today." Thomas chuckled.

"They're getting married a week from today?" Charles asked, surprised.

"It's been all over the paper for the past month. Where have you been?" said Thomas.

"Busy I guess." He didn't bother looking at the paper after seeing an article on Naveen and Tiana's engagement.

Thomas nodded his head. "Well they are! Do you still work at that auction place?"

"No, but I sell a lot of my paintings there. Why?" asked the muscular man.

"Her new in-laws are expected at the audition this afternoon." Thomas explained. "If I had the money-

"Wait, you said they'll be there at the auction?" Charles's mind began calculating.

"I sure did."

"This evening?"

"Yeah why?" asked the man.

Instead of answering his question, Charles made a run for it down the street as he thought of a perfect plan to get back at Naveen and Tiana.

()()()()

"Ouch! Mama!" Tiana cried after getting pinched by the sewing needle.

"Hold still and you won't be _ouch-ing_!" Eudora told her daughter.

"Ms. Eudora is right, Tia. And you should be use to all the pin pointing." Charlotte said.

Nagina laughed a little. "I know just how you feel, Tiana. All of my dresses are custom made and after the first poke in my wedding gown the royal tailors knew to not make that mistake again."

"Yea but did you have two weddings to get ready for?" Tiana asked with an eye roll.

"No, but at least you have two very different and beautiful dresses to wear! If I could turn back the hands of time I would've asked Kabir for a second wedding. I have my ways of convincing." Nagina said with confidence.

"Don't we all." Eudora chimed in. "James was a good man but he also had his stubborn ways."

Tiana covered her ears. "Mama please."

"Well if you didn't lose an inch from ya waist a week before ya wedding then we wouldn't be in this predicament." Eudora teased.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ms. Eudora please continue. Did you use ya _womanly charms_ to grant whatever ya wanted from James?" Charlotte rested her chin on her hand.

"Mm hmm and it worked every time. Tiana wouldn't be here if it weren't for one of them." Eudora teased.

"Ugh!" Tiana hated when her mother spoke on her intimate relationship with her father. For a woman who was all about morals, she didn't seem to mind other people knowing her business.

"Kabir is the same way. He thinks that he rules me, but that is not the case. When I get him close enough there would be no turning back. And with me being ten years younger than he is also helps." Nagina bragged.

"Ya'll can always talk about this later. You know, when I'm no around?" Tiana pointed out.

"Then where would be the fun in that?" asked a humored Eudora. "Trust me, baby cakes when you and Naveen have a fight and you're not getting your way you will do what you can for him to change his mind."

"Yes, you've already captured my son and you're not even his wife!" Nagina said. "You're a very witty and lucky young lady!"

Tiana snorted. "Naveen and I have already talked about fighting and compromising-

"Forget what ya'll talked about. Listen to us women who have been there." Eudora finished sewing. "Because at the end of the day, you have the upper hand, not ya husband."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.

"You'll be thanking us later." Eudora smiled. "But for now, just focus on giving me some grandchildren."

"Mama!"

Nagina and Charlotte laughed.

"Oh Ms. Eudora and Nagina isn't Tia the luckiest to be marrying such a scrumptious man like Naveen? Not even my prince Franco, who is also impressive, could ever have that charismatic charm like Naveen." said the bubbly blonde.

"Don't tell me you're going to break off with him on that." Tiana knew how superficial her friend could get.

"Oh no! I'm going to be Franco's princess and I'll be his southern belle! Just as we both planned!" Charlotte beamed. "He loves me, Tia and I look forward to living in his castle in less than three months!"

"Well that's all done." Eudora said after making sure the dress fit her daughter perfectly.

"My Tiana, your waist is the tiniest I've ever seen and you're not even wearing a corset." Nagina said.

"She's feeding Naveen while she eats nothing." Eudora said.

"All she does is kiss." teased Charlotte. "And that's always the best part."

"Ya suppose to be on my side, Lottie. What kind of maid of honor are you suppose to be" Tiana asked with her hands on her hips.

"An honest one." Charlotte winked. "You know I love ya, Tia!"

They hugged.

"And I love you. Now can I get out of this dress?" The dress fit her just right but she was tired of wearing it after so long.

"Go ahead, but you still get one more to put on." Eudora reminded.

The Maldonian tailors couldn't wait for Tiana to try on the traditional wedding dress.

A knock could be heard at the front door.

"Oh!" All the women but Tiana panicked.

"Let's go in ya room and get ya out of this beautiful thing, Tia!" Charlotte took Tiana's hand, making a run for it in her bedroom.

Eudora then opened the door to Naveen, Kabir and Kanad. "Did ya'll enjoy the tour?"

"It was quite interesting." Kabir answered shortly.

Kanad ran over to his mother. "Mother you should've seen Naveen! He was dancing and playing his ukulele with these men. It was achidonza! May I live here when I grow up?" He asked, excitement still lingering from the day.

"Absolutely not! You will be serving your country in the Navy." Kabir said sternly.

"Aw but papa…"

"No pouting!"

Eudora saw that Naveen was looking around for her daughter. "Tiana is getting out of her dress." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You just finished?"

"Well she had to get readjusted in both dresses since ya leave her no time to eat." Eudora said. "She's getting too skinny."

"At least she has the hips to carry children." Nagina added. "But you two are quite busy with your affections."

Naveen shrugged with a cocky grin. "What can I say? I'm irresistible, and not to mention that she's a great kisser."

"Oh I'm just a great kisser?" Tiana opened the door to her room wearing a sky-blue dress. She faced him with her hands on her hips.

"No, you're not a great kisser…" Naveen stepped closer until they were inches away. "You're the best kisser I've ever had." He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked with sarcasm.

"I'm about to seal the kissing deal with my great kisser of a fiancée, yes?" He dipped her in for a passionate kiss.

Tiana softly moaned, resting a hand on the back of his head to deepen their moment of osculating.

"Ah young love." Nagina took Eudora's hand.

"Ain't that the truth?" Eudora agreed.

The queen then whispered. "How long do you think it'll be until they announce that they'll be expecting our first grandchild?"

"At the rate they're going right now I'd say about a month or two after next week." She whispered back.

"I was hoping the same." Nagina beamed.

Kabir pumped his fist as the couple kept at it with their lip lock. "Atta boy, son!" He sighed proudly. "I was this way with his mother! Still am!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Charlotte.

"Oh how romantic!" The blonde then sighed.

Kanad covered his eyes at his brother and fiancée. "Ew!"

()()()()

Later that evening Naveen and Kabir ended up gong to the auction since Nagina's change of plans to join Eudora and Charlotte in for Tiana's surprise bridal shower. The two made up the day after their disagreement and promised to be civil with one another until after the weddings. While the two waited, there were some sculptures that caught the king's attention, none catching Naveen's. He did see Charles several times and had to admit that some of his work was very impressive. But not as good as the artists back at home.

"Next we have Charles Harrison with his latest piece. A portrait called 'Princess'" Announced the speaker with a thick New Orleans accent.

Everyone applaud as Charles walked out with the covered painting.

"That young man has been up here more than the other artists." whispered Kabir.

Naveen watched on.

"The story behind this portrait is very simple." Charles began. "The woman was named 'Princess' who use to be a part of my life. Almost becoming my wife at some point..."

Naveen grew suspicious of the man as he continued.

"...before she was taken from me I made a painting of her one day after she suggested that our bed would look incredibly beautiful with silk purple bed sheets." He looked over at Naveen. "We've shared _many_ good memories on the material and I'd like to share with you all my final night with her." He uncovered the painting and many people were in awe at how realistically detailed it looked.

Naveen's eyes widen as he saw the painting. Right in front of him was a nude portrait of his fiancée lying over what Charles described as silk purple bed sheets. His anger quickly growing.

Kabir frowned. "Doesn't that woman look a lot like Tiana?"

The announcer nodded, "Quite remarkable talent there, boy. Isn't she a beauty?"

"I'd like to buy that painting for five hundred dollars!" Called out a man holding up a pad.

The announcer clapped his hands together as the bidding began. "This boy here wants to start the bid with five hundred, five hundred…am I hearing five hundred?"

"Five hundred!" Someone from the audience shouted, holding up their pad.

"Five hundred is the first bid! Who wants it at five-fifty?"

Naveen was furious as he cut his eyes right at Charles who held a smirk on his lips. "That son-of-bitch."

"What did you say, son?" Kabir asked before rising up his paddle. "One thousand dollars!"

The announcer pointed over at him. "One thousand dollars, do I hear one thousand, one hundred anyone?"

Naveen frowned at his father. "What are you doing?"

"It's not everyday you get a painting as beautiful and realistic as that one?" Kabir wanted to own the painting.

"What are you going to do with a naked painting of my fiancée?" Naveen asked, anger hinted in his tone.

"That isn't Tiana. The woman's name is _Princess_. Don't be ridiculous!" Kabir said.

"Two thousand dollars!" Shouted an older heavyset gentleman with his paddle up.

Naveen knew he had to get the painting for himself before someone else does. "Five thousand dollars!"

Gasping could be heard.

The announcer was even shocked. "Five thousands dollars! The highest bid of the evening! Does anyone want to go up to-

"Five thousand-five thousand…." The heavyset man raised his paddle again.

Naveen felt as if everything was moving in slow motion as the man kept calling for a higher bid. "Five thousand, eight hundred!"

"Five thousand, eight hundred-

"Six thousand!" Said the same gentleman.

Naveen gave the man a determined look "Ten thousand!"

"Twenty thousand!" The man said.

"Fifty thousand!" Naveen challenged.

"That's right, Naveen! Fight until you win it!" Encouraged Kabir.

"Seventy thousand!" Shouted the man.

"One hundred thousand dollars!" Naveen stood, holding his paddle up high. Not that he needed to.

The other man just waved his hand in defeat.

"One hundred thousand dollars going once, going twice…SOLD! For one hundred thousand dollars! The highest bid of the year so far!"

Everyone including Charles applaud.

Naveen could careless about the attention; all he wanted was to confront Charles for trying to once again dishonor Tiana's dignity. He rose from his chair to face the man.

Kabir was confused as ever as he watched his son stepping up to the artist and wondered what was going on.

"You son-of-a bitch." Naveen spat.

"Don't get mad at me. It's ya fiancée who couldn't get enough of a me. I can give her what she wants." He said.

"You've gone too far with this, Charles." Naveen clenched his fists.

"No you've gone too far with taking what's mine." Charles also clenched his fists. "She belongs to me!"

"Tiana doesn't belong to anyone." Naveen argued.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Asked Kabir, approaching the two. "Naveen, who is this man?"

"Your future daughter's former lover. She looked damn good on that painting. Didn't she old man?" Charles smirked.

Kabir couldn't believe it. "That was Tiana?"

"Her name does mean 'princess'." Charles chuckled darkly. "That painting was right before I had her on those sheets."

"Don't listen to him, father. He's a sociopath!" Naveen said.

"No, Naveen is an insecure little boy! He can't accept the fact that I've had her first." Charles decided to have some fun. "Just last month you left her alone in her mother's house, I dropped by and gave her what a real man had to offer." He patted the prince on his back. "Right on the comfort of her bed."

Naveen tried to remain calm, but knew it was a losing battle.

"You know how some women love a good fight before getting into action." Charles chuckled with confidence. "And let me tell it that it was one hell out fight to get _through_ to her. As stubborn as a bull but as tight as a nun's pu-

Naveen's punch Charles across the jaw interrupted the man from completely his statement.

The remaining of the guests witnessed the strike and gasped.

"Naveen!" Kabir shouted.

Both men began throwing punches at one another.

Naveen ducked before Charles' fist came his way and the prince threw a hook right on the man's chin.

The impact caused Charles to fall back onto the floor.

It took a few seconds for the muscular man to realize what just happened to him. Furious, he rose up, ready to continue fighting. "You're gonna pay for that, mother fucker!"

"Hey you two stop it!" Said one man, holding back Charles.

Kabir held back Naveen. "You did well. Being a trained boxer came in handy, son. But what in the hell going on and why is Tiana involved?"

"He's disrespecting Tiana's honor with his lies!" Naveen was furious. "I will not have him continue disrespecting her because he can't accept the fact that she doesn't want him."

Charles wiped the blood from his mouth and laughed. "You might've won this fight, but I won the battle. Who knew a whore could value so much?"

"Let me get him!" Naveen got out of his father's grip but was held back by three more men. "You motherfucker!"

Charles chuckled darkly. "Thanks for the college present! Had I'd known Tiana's body would be worth so much I would've painted her a long time ago." He started walking out of the room. "I'll be waiting for my check by the lobby!"

Naveen was breathing heavily with not one scratch on his face as he watched the man leave.

"Your painting should be ready in about ten minutes, sir." A man told them while carrying it.

"No…" Naveen snatched the painting into his possession. "I'll take it now." He pulled out his checkbook and wrote down the large amount before handing it his father. "Please take care of this." He then stormed out of the room and building with a guard quickly following behind without seeing any sight of Charles as they passed the lobby.

Kabir sighed and tore his son's check then pulled out his own checkbook. "Here's the hundred grand for that unworthy peasant." Handing the gentleman the check before being escorted out by his guards.

()()()()

Naveen decided to not return back to Eudora's with his father, and instead headed straight to his apartment. He needed time to clear his head of the thoughts of Charles hurting Tiana. _'She has to tell me what exactly happened.' _He thought.

As he opened the door he saw a candle lit on the dining room table and could something good cooking in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen where he found Tiana in a very sensual dress holding two plates.

"Tiana?" He was surprised to see her.

"I reckon you'd rather have ya dinner here. The bridal shower was chaotic." She smiled as him. But when he didn't return the gesture she asks, "What is it?"

Naveen showed her the painting.

Tiana sat the plates on the island counter with a questioning look. "You had this done?" She couldn't believe how identical the painting was to her face, her body. She then cracked a smile before hugging him. "It's beautiful, but how did you know how I look...naked?" She wondered. "And I don't think we should have this hanging anywhere."

"I was thinking the same thing." Naveen returned the hug, growing protective. "Charles painted it."

She gasped. "What?"

"Yes and he had some story on how it came about." He dropped the painting. "It cost me one hundred grand to protect your honour."

"You got that from the auction?" She raised her eyebrows, shocked.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?" He asked.

"Why would I be hiding anything from you? I've told you everything there is about me." Tiana grew defensive, not wanting to go into that night with Charles.

"Tiana, you don't need to hide anything-

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tiana turned from his hold, crossing her arms.

"Charles told me that he came over one night last month and slept with you..." He was afraid to finish.

"You know me, Naveen! I would never—" She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Did he hurt you?" He noticed the discomfort in her body language. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his own comforting arms. "You can tell me, Tiana. I will support you no matter what happened."

"He didn't hurt me in that way if that's what you think." Tears ran down her cheeks. "But he's always came after me even after me telling him no. He never took the hint, even when I tried being his 'friend'." She turned to face him. "He came over about a minute before after you drove off. I honestly thought that I was going to die that night."

Naveen pulled her into a protective hug. "I'm sorry."

Tiana rested her head on his chest. "He threatened to rape me, to be pregnant with his child just to end our relationship. The look in his eyes when he said it, when he held me against my will on my own bed..." She cried softly. "...but I kept fighting him with everything I had with both my body and words. He finally resisted before finally leaving me alone."

"Mi benita..." Naveen whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"He's a perfectionist. He had these plans that involved me. I always found it agonizing that he 'chose' me to be his housewife...his houseslave. At times I use to wonder what was wrong with me not wanting to go the easy way and surrender to him." She admitted. "My mama even went against me at some point as well as my so-called friends. They thought that I was crazy to pass up on Charles's offer."

"Tiana…" Naveen looked into her dark brown eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you having a dream."

Tiana caressed his face before hugging him.

He inhaled her vanilla scent. "I love you."

"I love you." She repeated, wanting to move back on to their dinner. "We best be eating before the food gets cold."

"We best." He loved her accent and southern vocabulary. "I'm sorry for ruining our dinner-

"Okay, you're sorry. I get it" Tiana said playfully. She was tired of hearing apologies. "Let's just try to enjoy this last week before becoming husband and wife?"

Naveen snorted. "You make it sound like us getting married is a prison sentence."

"I didn't want to tell you, but..." She joked, lightly biting the bottom of her lip.

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around her, looking into her eyes. "You play too much."

"Says the man who is the prince of all jests." Tiana smiled.

"My undying love for you will never be considered a jest." Naveen told her before capturing her lips to his.

()()()()

A/N: The last two chapters will feature the weddings! Yes, I said weddings!


	14. Wedding Bells Pt 1

A/N: I had no idea that there are so many "traditional" wedding vows out there! Maggy I tried to stay as close to the William and Catherine royal wedding as I possibly could. This was a last minute add-on as I already wrote the chapter, and I also wanted to keep it short. I hope you and the fellow readers all like the ceremony for the first wedding. Based on the movie, Tiana was Catholic? So this will be somewhat of a Catholic wedding. I do not own PATF nor do I own the church wedding vows. So many versions could be found online, scriptures, etc. lol. Enjoy!

The Prince And The Waitress

Wedding Bells Pt. 1

Tiana stood in front of the mirror in the bridal room of the church feeling thankful, in love and nervous. All the rehearsals in vows, fittings, learning a new language-the restless nights of wondering it was finally coming to an end. Well, part of it would. There was still a second wedding she had to partake in a totally different country. The whole experience was overwhelming, and she almost felt lost.

She sighed at her reflection which was a beautiful one. Wearing a wedding gown that hugged her curves, and the gold fabric sewed on somewhat added weight onto it. Her other made sure that the dress was perfect, and she succeeded in doing just that.

The bride-to-be wore something old and that was her grandmother's wedding ring that she wore as a necklace, something new was the gown she was wearing, something borrowed was the simple but beautiful Maldonian princess tiara that was over two centuries old, and something blue was an blue diamond ankle bracelet Charlotte gave her.

"Well Ms. Tiana. Today you're getting married." She said to herself and exhaled. "Today I will become a wife to the most wonderful man I have ever known; aside from daddy of course."

Charlotte opened the door to her friend in her gown and felt tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Tia. You're as beautiful as a moon flower blossoming only for her wedding day."

Tiana turned to her friend. "I thought moon flowers only blossom at night?"

"They do, but you'll be doing plenty of blossoming tonight so why compare the flower to that event when I was referring to the wedding?" said the blonde.

Tiana rolled her eyes, not understanding the heiress at the moment. "Anyway, I really need a friend right now." She sat on the couch.

"Please don't tell me you're not having cold feet?" Charles asked with concern, sitting beside her.

"No, it's not that it's just that—I don't feel like myself." She hugged herself.

Charlotte gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "From the rehearsals to the fittings of two dresses and having to act a certain way? And what's worse is having to learn a new language that I've never even heard of until a couple of months ago." She confessed. "And a little part of me feels like I'm betraying my daddy by marrying before I even open my restaurant-but then I feel as if I'm betraying Naveen for feeling this way."

"I can see how you could feel congested, but Tia. It's only a day-

"Two days if you're counting the other wedding." Tiana corrected.

"Two days." Charlotte corrected herself. "Aw Tia, both you and Naveen have the rest of your lives to look forward to that doesn't involve all the congestion of a wedding. Ya also happen to be marrying a handsome prince who wants to work by your side in that restaurant instead of living it up in a palace. And as for ya daddy, he's looking down at you right now-proud of his _babycakes_ finding love. That's all that matters, right? Love." She took her hand to hers. "Tia, I envy your life." She admitted.

Tiana frowned. "Why?"

The blonde grew teary eyed while saying, "I've gotten everything handed to me while you worked for what you got. I always wanted to marry a prince charming and you wanted nothing of it. Now look at you—you're about to marry the most handsomest prince of all handsome princes. And he's madly in love with you. What more could you ask for?"

Tiana smirked before wrapping her arms around her friend. "Thank you so much, Lottie."

Charlotte returned the hug and kissed her on the forehead. "You deserve all the happiness that comes your way, Tia."

()()()()

Naveen admired himself in the mirror that was displayed for him in the dressing room of the church. He wanted to be left alone so his help along with his father and new valet all respected his wishes.

"Well Mr. Playboy, today you are finally retiring your status for a new one...a husband." Naveen said to himself. "I only hope that my love is good enough to make Tiana happy."

He was very use to rehearsing and being under a huge amount of pressure and attention, but he wasn't use to getting married. The thought excited him more than fear. He and Tiana will finally live their dreams together in New Orleans. Though it would require a large amount of work to building their restaurant from the ground up; at least they had help so that their newlywed bliss wouldn't be too much of a delay.

Naveen wore his official royal prince uniform that felt just as stiff as the one he wore on his first arrival to the city. His brown wavy hair flowed beautifully on his head, almost perfect.

"No, my hair _is_ perfect." Naveen corrected.

Perfect? His hair flowed perfectly.

"Much better." Naveen said, admiring his appearance once more. "Yes, you are the most handsomest prince. Tiana will not be able to resist me." He said proudly.

Kabir and Phillip, a good friend and new valet of Naveen's both walked into the room to see the prince being his vain self. Pleased with his chiseled features.

"Still in the mirror, I see." Phillip teased.

"I've got to look my handsomest for my beautiful bride." The prince grinned at the two.

"So you're not at all nervous on what's to come?" asked Phillip. Still shocked that his childhood friend of all people is getting married.

Naveen shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I be? I'm marrying the woman of my dreams today. The most beautiful woman in the world."

"But this is the rest of your life?" Phillip tried to talk him out of the marriage. "And she's definitely a beauty, but there are other beauties who will never get the chance to experience the most eligible bachelor of Maldonia-

"Oh nonsense!" interrupted Kabir. "His days of philandering are over, right son?"

"Yep. Tiana is the only woman I want." Naveen agreed.

"Sleeping with one woman for the rest of your life is what you really want?" Phillip couldn't believe this was his friend.

"If it's Tiana then yes, and that my friend is why I look forward to ending my nights with her." Naveen smiled at the thought of Tiana resting her head on his chest in their martial bed discussing their day and of course leading to making passionate with one another. Waking up to her flawless face every morning.

"About that son…" Kabir thought that it was his place to give him some man to man advice.

Naveen smirked at how serious his father was looking at him. He knew that look more than anything. "Father I think you're several years too late with the birds and the bee's talk." He patted him on the back.

"It's never too late for some marriage advice from your father!" Kabir returned the gesture.

"Then tell me father. What do you have to tell me about sleeping with my wife?" The prince didn't mind more advice, perhaps his father could offer him new suggestions.

Kabir smiled. "Treat her like the princess that she is. She's giving you a precious gift-

"A precious gift?" Phillip cut him off. "What is she a virgin? Now I know Naveen has lost his marbles. You didn't even attempt to get in that doll's panties?"

Kabir gave the young man a sidelong glance.

Phillip cleared his throat. "I'm sorry your majesty. You were saying?"

Kabir didn't understand why his son chose the young man to be his new valet. He still had a lot to learn. "As I was about to say, cherish the gift she gives you. A woman's virginity is a man's greatest achievement. Only he can take it from her once-

"Father, I love you but please. I can't stand to hear anymore." Naveen covered his ears, now regretting his consideration for advice.

Kabir laughed. "You are a very lucky man, Naveen. Not everyone is fortunate to marry the love of their life. Be sure to love each other always. And it's okay to be sensitive every once in a while. Women love that."

Naveen pretty much knew everything there was to about Tiana. So to hear his father repeating what he knew was annoying, but he knew it was only because he cared.

"Thank you, father." Naveen hugged his father.

"Anytime." Kabir returned the hug. "You deserve all the happiness that comes your way, son."

()()()()

Naveen stood waiting for Tiana to walk down the aisle. If he wasn't nervous before he was now. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly nervous, but he definitely wasn't going to turn back on his one chance at true happiness.

The organ interrupted his thoughts and soon he saw Tiana, his heart felt as if it stopped.

'_Mi benita.'_ He thought to himself as she walked down the aisle. She looked breathtaking.

Tiana gave Naveen a small smile as she neared him. The look in his eyes said it all and she was satisfied by his approval. She walked over the white rose petals that were on the aisle runner, trying her best to suppress her tears.

Once they finally touched hands Tiana saw her perfect looking prince and felt as if her heart stopped.

'_He's so handsome.' _She thought._  
><em>

They couldn't stop gazing at one another.

"You're an absolute vision." Naveen whispered.

Tiana blushed at the compliment and the way his honey coloured eyes looked lovingly into her brown ones.

The priest nodded his head at the couple before beginning:

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace. _

Not one person said a word and the priest continued:

_Marriage is a union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained._

_Through marriage, Naveen and Tiana make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Naveen and Tiana will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other._

_We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes, to witness the joining in marriage of Naveen and Tiana. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds._

_"Do you Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael Vasillis Ghib-Poletti take Tiana Rose Dalcour-Brown to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" _The priest asked the young prince/groom.

"I will." Naveen answered with glassy eyes coming on.

_"Tiana Rose Dalcour-Brown take Prince Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael Vasillis Ghib-Poletti to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better for worse, in sadness and in joy to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" _The priest asked the young bride._  
><em>

"I will." Tiana answered on the verge of tears.

Phillip handed Naveen Tiana's wedding band who then gently slid it through slender finger while repeating after the priest:

_"I, Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael Vasillis Ghib-Poletti, take thee, Tiana Rose Dalcour-Brown, to my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." _Naveen fought as hard as he could to not shed a tear, but the battle was becoming quite difficult as he saw the tears in his brides eyes on the verge of escaping from hers.

A teary-eyed Charlotte handed Tiana Naveen's wedding band who then gently slid it through his ring finger while repeating after the priest:

_"I, Tiana Rose Dalcour-Brown, take thee, Naveen Antonio Marius Raffael Vasillis Ghib-Poletti, to my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." _Tiana's voice cracked as the tears she was fighting back escaped from her eyes.

Naveen saw the love, desire, excitement his wife had for him. The thought of her giving him this look for the rest of his life put a smile on his lips.

Tiana saw the loving gazes Naveen was giving her made, the fire, passion, protectiveness her husband has for her. The thought of him doing this for the rest of their lives put a smile on her lips.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to the couple.

Naveen couldn't believe that this moment was finally here, Tiana is now his wife, and they're lives have just begun. Their dreams finally coming true. So with a loving but possessive arm around his wife's waist, he dipped her over and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

A roar of applause could be heard from the guests.

""I love you." He whispered on her lips.

""I love you, too." She responded, continuing their kiss.

()()()()

Naveen and Tiana danced their first dance as husband and wife, feeling as if they were the only two people in the room.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Naveen broke their silence.

Tiana shyly looked away from her new husband, only to feel his hand cupping her chin to look into his eyes.

"You don't ever to hide from me." He said before pressing his lips onto hers.

Nagina, Eudora and Charlotte all sighed as they watched the newlywed couple before them.

"They are very much in love." Nagina said, holding Eudora's hand.

"Yes they are! Which means grandbabies this time next year?" Eudora beamed.

"I hope they have a little girl! I would spoil her to dickens!" Charlotte squeaked, holding Kanad's hand.

"So will you marry me?" The prince asked the blonde.

She leaned over and whispered. "Only when you turn eighteen, darling." She joked and gave him a kiss on the cheek just as the music to the first dance music ended.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Naveen whispered in his wife's ear. He was ready for some alone time.

"Yes." Tiana answered.

Kabir made his way to his son and new daughter-in-law. "My son and daughter!"

"Merde." Naveen cursed. He was ready to have his wife to himself.

"Naveen!" Tiana scolded. Despite her husband's frustration, she didn't want any drama in her wedding.

"Alright. I'll be nice" He said as his father approached them. "Hello father."

Both father and son hugged.

"I'm very proud of you, son." The king pulled from the hug before wrapping his arms around his new daughter. "Thank you for helping my son realize how important true love is. I thought he would end up being like his uncle. An old man who had a lot of and many children."

Tiana shook her head.

"And my lazy son needed a job, and you gave him one! You are an angel sent from heaven." He released his hug to take a good look at the newlyweds. "I'm sure that you are both eager to leave."

"Yes." Naveen answered, looking at his wife who gave him a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Kabir laughed. "Ah memories. Well, I will leave you two be. Just remember that first thing tomorrow we leave for Maldonia." He reminded them while walking away.

"Oh that's right!" Tiana remembered. "We best be headin' back to—oh wait! I have to let my mama know-

"Your mother no longer holds responsibility for you. Let me do my job." Naveen scooped her in his arms, walking them out of the room.

"Naveen!" Tiana's cheeks flushed at his quick motions. Whistles could be heard on their departure.

Phillip whistled. "Atta boy, Naveen! Show her how us Maldonian men please!"

Kabir sighed in annoyance. "Faldi faldonza."

()()()()

Naveen's apartment –

Naveen carried Tiana through the threshold, closing the door and headed them straight to his room.

He sat his new bride on the bed and saw the love, lust and shyness in her eyes. _'Time to get that shyness out of her.'_ He thought. "Would you like some champagne?"

She smiled. "You know that I don't drink."

"But you've never even tried any." He left the room and returned several minutes later with a very chilled bottle of the alcohol in one hand and two glass flutes in the other.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "And how did you mange to buy a full bottle of champagne without getting arrested?"

"My father gave it to us as a gift." He answered, not seeing what was the big deal.

She rolled her brown eyes. "Even after we told him to not get us anything after hiring those constructors to work a whole new building for _our_ restaurant?"

"Hey…" He popped the cork from the bottle. "…it's good champagne." He poured some in the flutes before sitting on the bed, handing her a glass, "and we do not have the experience to build buildings, no?"

Tiana took a small sip and cringed at the strong but bitter taste. "Ugh."

"Oh you didn't even give it a chance." Naveen laughed.

"It's disgusting!" She said, feeling the mild burning sensation going down her throat.

"Try to drink half of it for me?" He raised his eyebrow and poke out his bottom lip.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked, trying not to laugh at her husband's pitiful face.

"Me? Oh no. Why would I do that?" He chuckled with sarcasm hinted in his tone.

"Because I know how you are." She then pinched her nose.

Naveen raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Getting this over with." She then gulped the entire drink down, quickly regretting her idiotic decision. "Oh my god!" The burning sensation could be felt doing down her chest and stomach where she rested her hand on.

Naveen laughed. "You're going to regret that."

Tiana groaned, disgusted by the taste. "Why is that?"

"You'll see." He finished off his drink before pouring another serving in their glasses. "One more for the team?" He held her glass.

"No." She pushed his hand away.

"Oh come on, Tiana. Let loose and stop acting like a stick-in-the-mud." He had to mess with her.

"It's disgusting!" Tiana tried to stand but quickly fell back onto the bed, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

Naveen found it humorous. "Lightweight." He teased, setting the glasses on his nightstand.

Tiana snorted, "You're trying to get me drunk, and it worked." She looked him up and down, growing aroused.

Naveen saw his wife's lustful gazes and lowered his face to hers, wrapping an arm over her tummy. "Are you relaxed?"

She nodded her head. "Mmhm."

He grinned, "Good." Lowering his lips onto hers.

Tiana wrapped his arms over his shoulders, deepening their champagne flavored kiss, feeling her husband harden member on her thigh. Though she was a bit nervous with it being her first time, she knew that her husband will make sure that she was conformable.

"I love you." Naveen breathe onto his wife's lips.

"I love you, too." She responded softly.

His lips then moved to her neck, hearing a moan escaping his wife's lips. Satisfied he kissed her collar bone.

"Mm." Tiana moaned, feeling even more relaxed.

"I can't wait to kiss every inch, crevice and curve on your perfect body." Naveen whispered, kissing down her breastbone. "Your skin is so beautiful-

Tiana's snoring cut him short.

Naveen shot up to see his wife fast asleep. So he gave her a gentle shake. "Tiana?"

She didn't shift as her chest slowly rose and fell in her slumber.

A disappointed sigh escaped the prince's mouth, but he found it funny nonetheless. "So this is why you do not drink." Naveen said to his sleeping wife and caressed her cheek before kissing it.

"We have the rest of our lives to make up for tonight."

He carefully moved his wife to her side of the bed before taking off each heel. He then pulled the covers over her before taking off his own shoes and uniform top-joining her. Looking out the window he saw the moon shining into the room. Ending their wedding night with a gentle kiss on the lips. He whispers,

"Giodia-noches mi benita wife."

()()()()

A/N: Aw Naveen was _'thisclose'_ to consummating with Tiana. lol. See if he gets lucky on the next wedding chapter. The final _two_ chapters...


	15. Wedding Bells Pt 2

A/N: I've decided to split the final chapter into two because it was so long. Eighteen pages to exact! The Maldonian wedding isn't as 'eventful' as the New Orleans, but the dress and honeymoon makes up for it. I also posted Tiana's Maldonian wedding dress on my profile if anyone is interested!

Disclaimer: I do not own PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

()()()()

The Prince And The Waitress

Wedding Bells Pt. 2

As on schedule the royal family all left New Orleans for the country of Maldonia the morning after the wedding. Unfortunately for the newlyweds, Tiana was sick throughout the entire ride. Even if Naveen did tell her that it was alright, she knew that he was somewhat disappointed and promised to make it up to him once she was well.

Once they arrived in Maldonia, they were all escorted to their awaiting cars and off to the royal palace.

During the half-hour drive, Tiana's seasickness subsided which meant her finally focusing on her upcoming wedding and spending some newlywed time with Naveen, who was busy waving at supporters outside. She focused her attention out her side of the window and to her astonishment, she saw a long trail of people all smiling and waving as they rode by.

"Oh my goodness." Was all she could say.

Naveen turned to see his wife staring out at the people and found her reaction as cute. "You don't look sick." He scooted over to her.

"Yes…" She looked back at him. "I guess my seasickness is finally cured." She returned her look back at the window. "There has to be about a half a million people out there."

"Actually there a little over a million in population." Naveen corrected. "It gets old quick."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Naveen laughed. "I guess it will never get old with you? Look Tiana, this country's hasn't seen a royal wedding since…who knows when, and they are a part of the family. Our country _is_ a family. And trust me; you will get use to it after today." He said with confidence.

Tiana sighed. "I understand that you were born into this life, but how can you get use to something like this?" She gestured her hand towards the window.

"Think of it this way, these are the same people who will be more than happy to invite you over to their home for dinner. You did say that you couldn't wait to try the food here." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her by his side. "And the citizens have the best cooking in the country!"

"Well if you put it that way then I can't wait to try the food here." Tiana said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe that we agreed to have this second wedding."

"I know." He kissed her on top of the head.

"And to think that if we didn't have this upcoming wedding we would be looking watching the progress of our new restaurant."

"My father did us a huge favor by hiring those constructors to build the restaurant instead of buying an old building and revamping it. Now we can simply focus on the honeymoon."

Tiana then remembered the last several days and their lack of being newlyweds. "I still feel like a bad wife for falling asleep on the night of our first wedding and for getting sick on the ride over here."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Naveen tried to reassure her, brushing his fingers over her arm. "Perhaps it is meant for us to wait until after this wedding before we could consummate, yes? I could wait one hundred years for you if you told me to."

Tiana moved her head up to look at her handsome husband's face. "I wouldn't let you wait one hundred years."

Naveen smiled before pressing his lips onto hers. "I can't wait to show you the surprise I have for you—for us."

Her eyes brightened. "What surprise?"

"You'll see." He kissed her once more.

()()()()

A couple of days have passed and another wedding day was finally here. Tiana held in her breath as the royal tailors tied the laces of the corset into place. With her wedding dress in New Orleans all she wore underneath was her underwear, but with this Maldonian wedding dress she wore a corset that not only made her regret eating the huge breakfast that was sent to her and Naveen's room this morning but she also regretted eating the hardy dinner that was served the night before.

"I should've followed Nagina's advice." She told her mother.

"Oh you look fine, babycakes." Eudora said with a raised eyebrow. "But your waist looks freakishly tiny."

"Mama…" Tiana didn't want to hear any negativity on the day of her second wedding.

"Ms. Eudora with Tia's waist being smaller the dress she's wearing can show off those curves Naveen's eyes been glued too." Charlotte teased. "The princess skirt isn't showing much, but the cleavage makes up for it!"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Lottie…"

"Well she isn't lying." Her mother laughed.

"I don't see what the big deal is about wearing a corset. I thought these brands were outlawed?" Tiana said, feeling as if her organs were being crushed.

"It isn't outlawed in Maldonia, your majesty." One of the tailors said. "It is tradition for the princess bride to wear one, especially for your dress."

"We don't need to wear corsets that tight in America!" Charlotte bragged. "But I also don't like being shaped like a boy with some of the dresses that are in. I love my curves!"

The tailors then helped Tiana into her dress and soon an awe could be heard from each of the women in the room.

"Oh Tia…" Charlotte rested her hand on her chest, growing emotional. "You look like beautiful princess."

Eudora's eyes watered. "You really do babycakes."

Tiana turned to see her reflection in the mirror and could hardly recognize herself. She really did look like a princess. The dress was the complete opposite from her simple elegant dress she wore in her first wedding. The top part of the dress was made of satin overlap with pearl beaded, the princess shape skirt was the heaviest making now making her regret her final decision which was heavily influenced by her blonde dear friend.

"It looked so beautiful on the sketches." Tiana complained.

"It doesn't look that heavy." Eudora knew what her daughter was referring to. "And it is your official coronation as a princess. It's tradition here, Tiana."

"Here are your shoes, your majesty." One of the tailors curtsied, holding them out for the bride.

Charlotte's eyes widen when she saw the diamond encrusted heels. "I want those shoes!"

"Lottie!" Tiana laughed.

()()()()

Naveen stood in his uniform watching his bride taking another walk down the aisle to not only take in vows as his wife once again, but as the royal princess of Maldonia. The first princess the kingdom had in almost half a century. His mother was coordinated queen when she married his father.

The prince took the bride's hand to his before leading her up the stairs where they got down on their knees on a turquoise coloured rug.

"You're beautiful." Naveen whispered.

"So are you." Tiana whispered back.

"Do not insult me. I am magnificently handsome." He said proudly.

Tiana avoided her laughter as best as she could while the guests invited all watched them.

Maldonia is a country of many religious beliefs so there was no special kind of prayer during a wedding ceremony for the royal family. Instead of having a priest marry the couple they simply remained silent while the martial bell rang.

After the eighth bell rang they basically exchange vows in Maldonian and right after, they along with the guests all sang the country's national anthem. Tiana found it very boring but out of respect she had to do it. Naveen warned her but she thought he was exaggerating. The crowning service was short, which was a relief for Tiana because the corset was killing her and she could've sworn that she suffered a brief dizzy spell.

Naveen noticed and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She lied.

()()()()

Once they left the wedding hall they were escorted to the royal balcony where for the first time the Maldonian people will see their prince with the new crown princess.

The crowd below all roared once they took sight of Tiana, which was a bit overwhelming for her. Naveen took her hand and gently squeezed it, letting her know that he was there for her.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine. Trying to get my mind together." Tiana answered.

"I can find a way to make that happen." He cupped her face so that she was looking him and gently pressed his lips onto hers.

The crowd roared even louder at their prince and princess's kiss, appreciating the affectionate show.

"Attaboy, Naveen!" Phillip said before whistling. "That's how you handle business!"

Kabir found the young man annoying. "Phillip?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, your majesty?" The young man bowed.

"Shut up."

()()()()

The reception was beautiful, all the guests invited to the wedding were in attendance—all expect for Naveen and Tiana who were outside in the Azalea garden—wanting as much space and privacy as they could get.

Naveen pulled Tiana into his arms before passionately kissing her.

"Mmm…" Tiana moaned, despite the discomfort the corset was causing her.

"I love you so much." Naveen breathed, kissing her once more.

"I love you." Tiana breathed.

"There you two are!" Kabir said.

Naveen groaned. "Go away."

The king laughed. "I wanted to personally let you both know that your honeymoon is waiting for you!"

Naveen remembered the surprise. "Right! Thank you, father!"

Tiana gave both men a puzzled look, noticing their goofy grins. "What's going on?"

Kabir laughed. "My son will explain it to you on the way there." He began walking back into the ballroom.

"Naveen what is he talking about?" Tiana asked.

He only took her hand. "I'll show you."

()()()()

The newlyweds rode in small boat to their destination which took fifteen minute to get to. The red sun was setting for the day, making the trip even more romantic. But Tiana couldn't help but to feel curious.

"Where are we headin'?" Tiana looked into her husband's eyes and saw the passion and fire in them, and as much as she appreciated his gazes, she was also terrified of them.

"So…" She shyly looked away from him, putting her hand on her tummy, and noticed that her lack of seasickness.

_'Could my nerves be causing it?'_ She wondered.

Naveen saw her shy away and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "How are you feeling?" _'Please don't say sick. Please don't say sick?'_ He mentally pleaded.

"I feel…alright." She gave him a small smile as the boat made it the sandy surface.

Two guards drove them to the palace which looked a lot smaller than the Maldonian palace but large enough to be considered one.

Once they made it into the palace Tiana gasped in amazement. Everything in the palace was white and gold. From the statues to the furniture, the floor was polished marble like the royal palace but had golden patterns, almost like streaks. The windows were very large where the view of the ocean could be seen in every room they passed by.

An older woman curtsied before them. "I am the house keeper of the palace, your majesties."

Naveen recognized the woman who always scolded him as a child and philandering young man. "Good evening, Janette."

The woman saw the young prince's smirk and nodded her head. "I congratulate you on your marriage to the lovely princess. I never thought I'd see this day come." She winked at Tiana and began walking. "Follow me as I escort you both to your suite."

The couple followed the woman all the way to the highest level of the palace. Tiana took in all the beauty and history throughout the corridors. She was intrigued to learn more of her new family and culture, but knew that it would be difficult get Naveen out of the bed in the morning.

The older woman stopped right in front of double doors, opening them. "This is where you two will retire for the night-

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Janette!" Naveen interrupted before scooping Tiana in his arms bridal style. "Now if you would excuse us. We'll be doing some _retiring_."

Tiana blushed.

"Oh!" The woman curtsied. "Goodnight."

Naveen carried his new wife inside the very large room, kicking the doors closed.


	16. Wedding Bells Pt 3

The Prince And The Waitress

Wedding Bells Pt. 3

"This room is beautiful." Tiana said as she was back on her feet. She then gasped and ran over by the window to see the ocean side view which mirrored the purplish orange night sky just above.

Naveen wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "That is a beautiful view, yes?" He said onto her ear and kissed it.

"Mmhmm." She turned in his arms and pressed her lips onto his.

"So you love our home then." He smiled.

She frowned. "Our home?"

"Well, whenever we visit Maldonia that is." Naveen corrected. "My father felt that we deserved some much needed privacy with us being newlyweds and all. So he gave us this palace to live in!"

Tiana's eyes widen. "What? How? All of this is ours?"

"If you want it to be that is." He said. "And that isn't all. Remember us talking about the cities we want to visit once we're married? That dream can come true once we leave here. We can start with Paris, Rome, Athens, London, Montreal, Chicago-

"Wait!" She stopped him. "How are we going to visit all of those cities? That could take months, almost a year to accomplish that!"

"Why not? The restaurant will be done by then and just think of how much food you would want to add into your almost diverse Cajun menu!"

Tiana thought the idea of traveling to so many cities was insane, but at the same time she also thought the idea was also a good one.

"Fine, we'll do it!" She kissed him.

"Achidonza! We will speak more about that later. For now I would like to begin this honeymoon" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiana couldn't help but to blush at his gesture. It felt as if butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

Naveen caressed her face, to ease her nerves and kissed her once more. "You don't have to be afraid, mi benita." He said in almost a whisper.

"I-I'm not afraid." She stuttered, "Just a little uncomfortable with this corset."

Naveen smirked. "Well then let me help you out of that." He easily unbuttoned the wedding gown, letting it slowly slip down, but Tiana caught the top part of the dress before it fell too low, making her husband chuckle.

"In order for me to get through this deadly corset I'm going to need for you to let go of that dress." He said.

Tiana bit on the bottom of her lip and closed her eyes; feeling silly. _'Why are you acting this way? He's you're husband for Christ sake!'_ So with an exhale, Tiana let the dress fall onto a pool on the floor.

Naveen was able to unsnap and untie the ribbons on the corset; he could see that with each buckle unsnapping, Tiana's body looked less tense.

"Is that all better?" He asked, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmhm." Tiana moaned, feeling her back on his uniformed shirt. And without thinking, her corset fell onto the wedding gown, leaving her in only her undergarments.

Naveen felt her shiver a little and wrapped his arms around her body. "You're so beautiful." He took in her vanilla scent before leaving a kiss on her cheek. He effortlessly scooped her back in his arms, carrying her over to the bed where he laid her.

Tiana quickly crossed her arms over her breasts just as Naveen began unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Are you hiding from me?" Naveen asked, playfully while taking off his second shirt.

"No, it's just that…" Her eyes were suddenly glued onto Naveen very toned six-pack, then his pecs and finally his arms—and back to his chest and abs where they stopped.

Naveen was pleased by her admiration and undid his trousers, which fell right onto the floor. He was now in his boxers.

Tiana's eyes then scanned down to his already growing bulge in his boxers and felt her heart race. _'It's so big.'_

Naveen joined her on the bed and caressed his hand across her cheek. "Mi benita…"

She didn't necessarily hear what other Maldonian words he spoke as her mind was now flooded by his touch, what he was capable of doing to her and the thought caused a small moan to escape her mouth.

"Naveen…" Tiana slowly opened her eyes, her body growing warmer by her husband's hand lowering her neck, then the soft skin over collar bones. Her own hand touching his jaw, then lowering over his lips where she felt his kiss before sliding down over his toned chest. She wanted to explore his body from head to toe, wanted to see what could make him shiver in pleasure, just as he made her.

Naveen let his wife's curious touches take over for a moment. He wanted her to learn and explore every inch of his anatomy. He's never been a patient man with any of his past lovers—if he should call them that. But with Tiana, his wife, his true lover he could lay like this all night—his entire life is she'd let him.

Her hands brushed over his abdomen, making him grow to his extend in arousal. Naveen knew where she was heading as her hand lowered. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Tiana's heart raced as she felt how much her gentle caresses affected her husband. The way his toned muscles contracted when she moved her hands further down…but then she stopped just short of his bulge. Lightly biting on the bottom of her lip she slowly and carefully brushed her hand over his member and heard Naveen's deep groan, out of fear of hurting him, she pulled her hand away.

"No, you were…perfect." He breathed, opening his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She closed her eyes. "I didn't?"

He shook his head. "No, you were fine."

Tiana sighed in relief and tried her second attempt at touching _him_.

Naveen closed his eyes and moaned. "That feels good." He breathed.

She then wrapped her hand around the hard member and stroked it.

Naveen quickly stopped her by taking her hand to his. "Wait…" He sat up.

Tiana gave him a questioning glare as he smiled her way.

"Lay down." He softly instructed.

"But…" She raised an eyebrow. "…I want to-

"You will, but first, let me take care of you." He caressed her face before kissing it. "Please, lay for me."

Tiana slowly obliged, cover her breasts with her hands.

Naveen smirked, taking her hands to his. "Do not hide from me, mi benita." He kissed her hands before putting them down to her sides. He got between her legs which weren't wide open but enough to explore her body.

"You're so beautiful." He said with a look of awe.

Tiana's cheeks flushed at the way her husband was looking at her. The heated lust in his eyes, the way his voice seemed to have deepened, it only became that way when he was in his arousal stages such as while they were in the middle of a passionate kiss, or slow dancing. A side she longed for.

But she also saw the love in his eyes, the protectiveness he had over her. Making sure she was as comfortable as she could be, treating her gently, and taking his time, being patient with her. She truly appreciated him not rushing things through. Her heat grew for him even more.

Naveen leaned over with his lips brushing against hers. "I love you."

Tiana's breathing stiffened. "I-I love you, too." And felt his mouth on hers, their tongues dancing with heated desire. She felt his chest pressing down on her breasts, his arousal pressed on her thigh, almost by her womaness. His lips brushing over her cheek before capturing another kiss.

"I love you so much, Tiana." Naveen whispered, cherishing every intimate moment with his new wife—it wasn't just her first time, it was their first time together as husband and wife.

He softly kissed down the crevice of her breast, feeling Tiana's fingers run through his brown hair. He closed his eyes at her touch, a touch he never felt from any other woman, not even from the most experienced women made him feel so much like a _man_.

"Tiana…" Naveen whispered, gently cupping her left breast.

The sensation jolted down to her pearl. Her back arched up.

He put the breast in his mouth, sucking and circling his tongue around her erect nipple; his finger gently squeezing the other nipple.

"Naveen." Tiana moaned.

He knew that she was enjoying his sensual advances, so he decided to give her other breast some much needed affection, his tongue circling around her right nipple.

Tiana widen her legs as she ran her fingers through his hair again. Enjoying every second of her husband pleasuring her every way he could.

Naveen's lips kissed the crevice between her breasts once more before trailing kisses down her tummy, his hands slowly sliding down the small of her waist and stopping right on her hips—where his hands stopped at.

He stopped right at the beginning of her panties. If it were any other woman he would've pulled it right off of her, but this was his wife, a woman who he loves and respects. Looking up he asks, "How are you feeling?"

Tiana slowly opened her eyes and smiled shyly, "Good."

Naveen couldn't help but to smile back at her innocence and was pleased to know that she was enjoying herself. "Do you mind if I take off your-

"Yes, I'll pull-

"No, let me." He offered.

She closed her eyes after her undergarments left her body; leaving her completely naked before him. Out of natural instinct she closed her legs and her heart raced once again.

Naveen figured she was uncomfortable, so he lay back beside her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We don't have to do this if you don't want." He inhaled her vanilla scent.

She exhaled and lay on her side, facing him. "It's not that—I mean I want to do this. I'm ready."

"You're only nervous." He said calmly with a soft smile.

She nodded her head.

"Come here." He pulled her in his arms but realized he still had on his boxers. "Wait a second." He kicked off his boxers before returning his arms around Tiana's warm body. "We can go as slow as you want. Its not just a night of pleasure, it's also a night of learning, what feels good for us both." _'Even if it doesn't take much please me.'_ He thought to himself.

Tiana felt every inch of Naveen's skin touching hers, including his very harden member. She knew he meant well, "I highly doubt you're uncomfortable."

"Oh _I_ am." Naveen laughed, rubbing his fingers up and down her back. His expression growing serious. "I've never made love to a woman I am in love with, Tiana. Hell, I've never even made love. The last thing I want is for you to not enjoy your first time. It's intimidating in a lot of ways." He admitted.

"How is sleeping with me intimidating?" She grew confused. "You're the one who's been with _thousands_ of women."

He shook his head. "It's different with you. The women—my past affairs have been with women of experience. Some looser than others, but I've never cared for them—I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you."

Tiana smiled. "Because you care?" She caressed his face, feeling very comfortable at the moment.

Naveen kissed her hand before taking it to his, intertwining their fingers. "I am honored to be spending this night with you. I know how important your virginity is to you."

Tiana pressed her lips on his. "I'm not afraid anymore."

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head,

Naveen smirked and kissed her once more.

"But I want to see your um, what's been pressing against my thigh all night." She said out of nowhere.

"Okay." Naveen had no shame in his body so he turned on his back.

Tiana almost laughed at her overconfident husband willingness to show off his…

Her eyes widen at his size. "Oh my go-

"Yes, it's _very_ impressive, isn't it?" The prince's arrogance shining through.

"How is it possible to be so…big?" She blinked at it, turning her head to the side. "That can't fit inside of me."

"It can and it will." Naveen laughed.

"The men in Lottie's books didn't look at all like this. They were much smaller…" Growing curious, she slowly rubbed her finger over it. She bit the bottom of her lip.

Naveen felt as if he was being put on display so he took her hand and quickly flipped her on her back, he was over her, lightly pinning her arms over her head.

Tiana was shocked by her husband's quick motion, but knew he didn't mean any harm. Looking up at him, she saw the lustful and loving stares he was giving her. Her eyes then moved to his muscular and toned arms, how they contracted while holding her arms above her head, his toned chest.

_'How can a man be so perfect?'_

Once he released her hands, she eagerly ran them over his muscles, getting pleasure from the masculinity of his body. Whiffing in the cologne and naturally fresh ocean scent of _her_ man, a scent that always drove her insane.

Naveen was so aroused that he crashed his lips onto hers in a hungrily passionate kiss. He wanted his wife, he was ready to finally become one with her, but had one more thing to do before granting that wish.

"Let me taste you, please." He said onto her lips.

Tiana was confused by his request but granted her permission. And before she could ask what he meant she felt Naveen cupping her hips with his large hands, and feeling his mouth on her aroused womaness.

"Oh…" Her breathing stiffened at this new sensation he was giving her. She felt him sucking on her lips, his tongue quickly circling inside of her. And just as she was starting to grow comfortable with this foreign feeling, Naveen's tongue pressed hard against her pearl.

A shot of electricity ran throughout her entire body as well as a loud moan.

Satisfied, Naveen began sucking on the small pearl, his finger teasingly rubbing on her lips.

"Naveen…" Tiana moaned, grabbing his hair. She didn't want him to stop.

"Tiana, why must you taste so good?" He asked moments later, his tongue entering her with his thumb massaging over her sensitive spot.

She didn't answer, she couldn't answer. Her hips arched up as a sudden cold rush erupted in her body, making her shiver.

"Release it all for me, mi benita." Naveen encouraged to her orgasm for him; pleased at how comfortable his wife was becoming.

She did just that, moving her hands onto the comforter where she grabbed onto them. This new feeling was strong but so pleasurable. She didn't want it to end, and as if Naveen read her mind a finger slowly entered her, finding her right spot—what made her orgasm last.

"Naveen…" She cried as the sudden rush grew stronger again.

He felt her walls tightened around his finger.

Once she was done he slid it out and tasted her one more time and went up to kiss her forehead, feeling her hot breath hitting his neck.

"Mi benita." He moaned, looking down at her, longing for her.

Tiana opened her eyes once more and knew what was coming next by the look in Naveen's hungry eyes. Her calming heart began to speed up again, but she didn't feel nervous. It was more anticipation than anything.

Naveen read her eyes and saw how relaxed they looked, but he had to be sure,

"Are you ready for this?" He asked in a husky voice.

She nodded her head.

Naveen was overwhelmed by her beauty and innocence. "So beautiful…" He lowered his face to her for another kiss, deepening it as he cupped himself with his hand.

"I promise to be gentle." He whispered, his head slowly entering her.

Tiana closed her eyes, feeling more of him inside of her.

Naveen tried his best to not hurt her; it was the last thing he wanted so he kissed on her cheek as he went right through the thin layer of skin that would signify the consummation as husband and wife.

"Mmm" Tiana's moaned, feeling her husband stop.

"Tiana? Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Then look into my eyes." He had to look into her eyes; they were the only way for him to know if she was being honest.

She did and relief overcame him.

"I love you so much." Naveen said, continuing to slowly move inside until he was fully in her. Her muscles tightened around him, body relaxed. He slowly pulled out and looked down at the small amount of blood that came from breaking her hymen and slowly entered her again.

He lowered his head until his lips brushed up against her ear while his hips kept at it, being careful to not hurt her.

Tiana's didn't feel any discomfort, but there was some pressure. Although it was very considerate of her husband to be as gentle as he could, she definitely wasn't some delicate doll. She was ready for him pick up some speed. So she whispered, "Faster Naveen."

"What?" He wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"Faster." She encouraged softly.

He frowned. "You want me to go faster?'

She nodded her head.

He did just that, but felt her hands on his chest.

"But not _too_ fast." She laughed a little.

Naveen did as he was told, and pinched her nipples once more. Feeling her walls tighten around his shaft.

"Oh…" She moaned, the simple touch causing her to climax.

Naveen himself felt his sudden rush of orgasm coming onto him. He loudly groaned as he shot his seeds into her.

He slowly pulled out of her and covered them both under the comforter and sheets, their warm bodies touching.

Tiana rested her head on her husband's chest, feeling his strong arms around her. They remained silent for a few moments, reminiscing on their first time as one.

"So, how was it?' Naveen broke the silence.

"Wonderful." Tiana sighed.

"Are you sure? I think I rushed in too quickly."

She shook her head. "No, you were fine."

"I didn't hurt you at all?"

"For a second but I felt pressure than anything else." She smiled. "So stop worrying."

Naveen chuckled, rubbing her back. "As long as you were comfortable."

"I was." She looked up at him. "You were perfect."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, yes. I already know _that_."

Tiana rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm. "Please don't get too arrogant. I was just getting use to your…apprehensive behavior."

Naveen laughed. "Apprehensive behavior. Was I that bad?"

"Yes you were." She laughed.

"Then next time I'll promise to be more willing." Naveen caressed her face.

Tiana closed her eyes and moaned.

"Keep moaning like that and I'll give you something about."

"Mmm…then let me do it again." Tiana said and moaned.

Naveen pulled her over of him and hungrily took her mouth to his. Their tongues dancing in their heated kiss; both yearning to feel each other once more. But both knew that wasn't going to happen, as they equally exhausted from the busy two weeks they've endured.

So Tiana rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart, a smile cracked on her lips. "How much do you love me?"

"Hmm." Naveen pondered the simple yet hard question. He knew he loved her regardless, but how much sounded impossible. "I don't think I can ever answer that question because my love for you has no length or weight. It doesn't even have word to describe it." He answered, "The sight of you makes my days brighter, as corny that may sound. Your touch makes me fee alive, your scent intoxicates my entire body. Your taste…oh how sweet you taste." He exhaled. "I love you more than a man could ever love a woman. Your heart is worshipped by mine as mine is to yours…" His lips touched her temple. "…mi benita."

"Mmm…charming." Tiana was very satisfied with the answer.

"How much do you love me?" Naveen asked. "Can you top my answer?" He challenged in a joking manner.

Tiana sat up on him, looking down into her husband's honey coloured eyes. "How much _do_ I love you?" She ran her hands up and down his hard chest while pondering for the right answer.

Naveen ran his hands up and down her sides, loving his wife's confident state.

She leaned over to kiss his lips. "I love you this much." Her lips then touched his neck, "And this much…" She kissed down his chest and moved lower to his abdomen.

Naveen moaned at his wife's sensual kisses. "That's a lot of loving for such a woman of your small frame."

Tiana moved back up to his lips where she left another kiss. "I don't think so."

He smirked, "So is that your answer, my not so timid wife?"

"Only if you want it to be." She took his bottom lip with her teeth before letting it go.

Naveen raised an eyebrow, turned on by her flirtatious gesture. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hold.

Tiana laughed, resting her head in his neck. "I could say the same about you, Mr. Arrogant."

"I'm not arrogant, I just a man who simply know who he is. There's a difference." Naveen said, rubbing his hand over her derrière. "Mmm…so round."

She rolled her eyes, "So are you going to take me on a tour me around our palace in the morning?"

"What?" He asked.

"The palace, are you going to show me around?" She clarified.

"I had _other_ plans in mind." Naveen admitted. "Like sleeping with you for most of the day then we break for brunch and back at it in the sheets."

"You forgot about baths? We really need to get ourselves cleaned." She pointed out.

"That's part of our very busy morning. I have so many plans on where and when to have you." Naveen said with determination.

"And what if I refuse?" Tiana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Try to resist me. I dare you." He challenged.

She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought." Naveen enjoyed teasing his wife. "But if you really want me to show you around then I will. Just remember what I'm capable of and who you're dealing with. A husband who can't resist his wife will try to take advantage of the privacy of this tour. Rooms like the library, the study, conference room. Even the kitchen, there counters are large enough for us to-

"Stop." Tiana covered his mouth with her hand. "I knew what you were capable of before we married. Remember my mother's living room couch?"

"Yes." He smiled proudly.

"And my old bedroom?"

"Mmhmm."

"And that time when you looked up my skirt while you were holding that step ladder for me to change the light bulb?"

"Yes—wait what?" Naveen was surprised. "You knew about that?"

"Mmhmm." Tiana said with a laugh. "You sneak."

He chuckled. "Well I don't have to do that now? I've seen what you look under your skirt and what a sight it is."

Tiana playfully slapped his chest, "Anyway, we best be getting some sleep."

"You're tired?"

"Yes, and I want to have the energy to keep up with you."

He rolled them over until they were facing each other on their sides, and took her hand. "What are you talking about? You're the only woman I know who can keep up with me. The beignets and milk conformed that for me." He kissed her hand.

She yawned. "It was only beignets."

"It wasn't only beignets!" Naveen said defensively. "It was what got me to fall in love with you. And that beautiful face of yours also helped."

"So my looks got you hooked?" She asked.

"And that feisty attitude you also have. I love a woman who knows what she wants." Naveen said.

"Okay, the sleep must be talking for you because that didn't make any sense." Tiana smiled.

"I was talking about Charles-

She sighed. "Not this Naveen…"

"You didn't take any of his bullying even when he used force. And eventually he took the hint and left town." He said. "But knowing him he would probably marry a girl who looks almost as identical to you and will live in New Orleans just so that he could remind you on how you missed out on not marrying him-

"That won't ever happen." She cut him off.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because you'll knock him flat on his back before he ever steps foot near me—the restaurant at that." Tiana said. "You know ya daddy will never stop reminding on '_his pride and joy's_' trained boxing skills."

Naveen snorted. "Pride and joy."

"Well you are." She smiled. "His eyes light up every time he sees you!"

"Why are you so determined to make my father and myself get along?" Naveen felt that it was a waste of time.

"Because despite your bad blood with him growing up, at least he is trying now. And that's better than remaining angry." She explained. "He gave you this island and palace!"

"Money doesn't buy love." He argued.

"True, but holding a grudge only prevents you from fully being happy." She argued back.

"I am happy with you." He said.

"With me and everyone else, yes but what about your father?" Tiana asked.

Naveen sighed. "Fine, I will talk to him tomorrow."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I know you want to be on good terms with him, and I'm proud of you for doing this. You're definitely getting an award for this."

"Oh really? What sort of an award?" Naveen asked.

"You'll find out in the morning." Tiana said with a smirk, closing her eyes.

He laughed. "That's not fair!" He gave her a squeeze.

"I think it's fair." She said before yawing again. "But we really need to get some sleep."

"Alright." He kissed her on top of the head and reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Thank you for such a beautiful night." Tiana said, putting her arm over his chest.

"Thank you for granting me with peace and mind." Naveen said, closing his eyes.

"What?" She asked with sleeping coming to her.

He laughed. "I'll tell you about it in the morning."

**THE END**

()()()()

A/N: That's all for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for the reviews! Originally this story was suppose to be fifteen chapters but with this final chapter being so long I had to split it by two. I can't believe that I almost deleted this story after having it saved on my computer for so long just because I didn't think it was worth the read. Glad I was proven wrong in this case.

Now when will I post 'a Son For A King II'? Soon. I have so much to do outside of fanfiction that its making it almost impossible to do much now, but I will update as frequent as possible once the story is here. I still have to edit the first chapter once I get a break in my life now called 'hectic'. For now, abinaza!


End file.
